A Doll
by Park In Jung -Hiatus
Summary: [13 CHAP! END!] Bermula dari kematian Kim Taehyung, member BTS mulai mati terbunuh secara perlahan satu persatu, dan sang pembunuh selalu meninggalkan jejak yang rapi. Membuat member yang tersisa harus berpikir keras untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri / GAME START/ BTS fanfic! mudering, mystery, and psychopath! (First Mystery)
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : All Member BTS**

**Genre : Mystery , Murdering, Psychopath**

**Rated : T - M**

**Warning :**

**NO LOVE STORY, Banyak Typo, Menggunakan Bahasa yang Rumit**

**Terinspirasi dari urban legend dan novel-novel misteri lainnya**

**Love And Peace :3**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

_Kim Taehyung P.O.V_

Dengan lelah aku memasukkan seluruh belanjaan kedalam bagasi mobil. Sekarang sudah jam 2 malam, tetapi para hyung di dorm menuntut perutnya segera diisi.

Karena tadi siang aku tidak melakukan tugasku pada umumnya, yaitu mencuci baju. Akhirnya, aku lah yang disuruh untuk membeli makanan instan di tempat manapun yang masih buka.

Setelah membeli semua barang yang para hyung pesan, aku langsung memasuki mobil yang dari tadi sengaja tidak aku kunci.

Setelah memasuki mobil, aku mulai melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jalanan di Seoul cukup sepi saat malam seperti ini, membuatku jadi lebih leluasa dalam mengendarai.

_Hufftt..._

Aku tesentak, aku merasa ada yang menghembuskan nafas di jok belakang. Aku melirik sekilas ke jok belakang melalui kaca spion dalam.

Aku melihatnya... tidak begitu jelas, tapi itu cukup membuatku tercekat.

_Ada seseorang selain aku di dalam mobil._ Aku mengetahui itu. Hembusan napas di jok belakang semakin terdengar.

Aku semakin panic ketika hembusan napas itu semakin kuat. Aku pergi sendiri, gak mungkin tiba-tiba ada orang yang duduk di jok belakang.

Lalu aku teringat, _aku tidak mengunci pintu mobil tadi_.

Oh tidak, jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku mau menghentikan mobil ini segera dan berlari keluar saat hembusan nafas itu terasa jelas di leherku. Akan tetapi tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Seluruh badan ku seperti batu, mobil yang kubawa semakin melaju, aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi.

Sampai aku mendengar suara yang begitu mengerikan ditelingaku,

_'apa yang bagus darimu?' _Tanya orang itu sambil meletakkan pisau yang cukup besar dilenganku.

Aku terkejut! Refleks aku membanting stir mobil dan menabrak pohon. Hentakan begitu terasa diseluruh tubuhku, kepalaku terantuk begitu keras.

Sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhku, mobil yang kukendarai mulai mengeluarkan asap. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang kesakitan dan menyadari adanya darah segar yang mengalir.

Sekali lagi aku melihatnya, seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi yang ditutupi jubah hitam, memakai masker putih yang menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna.

_"Ah, wajahmu sudah hancur, tidak ada yang bagus darimu… ah.. aku tau.. tanganmu.." _Orang itu berkata dengan suara serak dan berat, dia memegang pisau yang cukup besar dan memegang tangan kiri ku dengan kasar.

Tubuh ku tidak dapat bergerak. Pikiranku kosong, aku hanya bisa melotot saat melihatnya mendekatkan pisau itu ke pergelangan tanganku.

_KRAKK_

Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di tangan ku. Dengan mata melotot aku melihat tangan kiriku yang sekarang sudah terputus dari lengan ku. Aku dapat melihat darah menyucur dengan derasnya.

Aku bahkan bisa melihat tulang tanganku yang patah tidak beraturan akibat dipatahkan secara paksa.

"AKKHHH! SAKIIITT! TIDAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN TANGANKU?!"

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa membuatku tidak bisa menahan tangis. Aku berteriak dan menangis diasaat yang bersamaan.

Orang gila itu memegangi leher ku dan berkata _"diamlah, aku hanya… meminjam tanganmu saja…" _

Oh tidak... Aku mulai tidak bisa bernapas.

"To… to.. lon..gg" aku mulai menggapai-gapai udara dengan tangan kananku yang masih utuh. Tuhan kumohon tolong aku, aku tidak bisa bernapas.

Cekikan itu semakin lama semakin kuat, aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernapas. Apa mau orang ini? Membunuhku secara perlahan? Kumohon tolong aku! Siapapun tolong aku!

Kenapa? Kenapa jalan ini sungguh kosong? Bahkan angin pun tidak melewati jalan ini. Aku sungguh ketakutan...

Tiba-tiba orang gila itu melonggarkan cekikannya. Aku langsung mengambil napas dengan rakus selagi orang gila itu terdiam.

"_K__au tidak bisa mati disini…" _Katanya, dia membuang tangan kiri ku yang sudah berlumuran darah itu ke jok belakang mobil.

Dia membuka pintu mobil dan menyeretku keluar, aku meronta-ronta meminta pertolongan, entah mengapa suraku tidak keluar. Seluruh tubuhku sakit saat dia menyeretku di jalan berpasir yang dipenuhi batu.

Baru aku sadari, ini bukan jalan raya. _Ini dimana? Bagaimana bisa aku mengendarai sampai kesini? _Aku melihat kekiri dan kekanan, jalan ini dipenuhi dengan pepohonan yang rindang.

_Apa ini dihutan? Bagaimana bisa aku… _belum sempat aku memikirkan apapun, orang gila itu berhenti.

Dia melemparku dengan kasar, _"dengan begini tidak ada yang bisa menemui mayatmu…" _Katanya sambil memegangi pisau yang cukup besar.

_"Apa yang bagus darimu? Apa yang bagus darimu? Ahh, aku tidak tau.. apa yang bagus darimu?" _nyanyian yang begitu mengerikan terdengar ditelingaku. Makin lama nyanyian itu semakin mengerikan dan menusuk, dia terus bernyanyi dengan nada gembira.

Disela-sela nyanyian dia mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya, aku dapat melihat pisau yang sudah dilapisi darah segar itu.

Tidakk! Kumohon! Jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon, siapapun tolong aku! Kumohon… _Siapapun tolong aku._

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Harap maklum dengan cerita aku yang masih abal-abal… ini pertama kalinya buat cerita ber-genre psychopath… jujur saja waktu buat cerita ini otak berpikir keras supaya jadi lebih horor-horor gimana gituuu.. walaupun kurang memuaskan tapi terima kasih sudah membacanya… **

**Sengaja nih pendek, mau lihat reaksi orang-orang terhadap ceritaku yang satu ini! sooo,, silahkan reviewwwww**

**Love And Peace :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : All Member BTS**

**Genre : Mystery , Murdering, Psychopath**

**Rated : T - M**

**Warning :**

**NO LOVE STORY, Banyak Typo, Menggunakan Bahasa yang Rumit**

**Terinspirasi dari Urban Legend dan novel-novel misteri lainnya**

**Love And Peace :3**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

_AUTHOR P.O.V_

Seluruh penjuru dunia dikejutkan dengan berita meninggalnya Kim Taehyung. Salah satu member BTS yang terkenal akan keanehannya.

Berjuta-juta ARMY mengucapkan berduka cita yang sangat mendalam, mengetahui Kim Taehyung atau yang akrab di panggil TaeTae ini meninggal secara tidak wajar.

Hanya potongan tulang tangan kiri yang ditemukan di jok belakang mobil, selain itu kecelakaan mobilnya juga terjadi pada tempat yang gak sewajarnya, yaitu di tengah hutan.

Beruntung pada saat itu terjadi kebakaran hebat di hutan tersebut, hal ini disebabkan mobil yang dikendarai Kim Taehyung tidak lama kemudian meledak setelah kecelakaan terjadi. Sayangnya, polisi hanya menemukan tangan kiri Kim Taehyung yang sudah berubah menjadi tulang belulang, bahkan sudah rapuh akibat ledakan tersebut.

Polisi juga dibikin bingung, karena semua tidak masuk akal. Kenapa hanya tangan kiri saja? Tidak mungkin karena kecelakaan mobil tangan kiri bisa putus?! Polisi sempat memutuskan bahwa ini ada kasus pembunuhan.

Akan tetapi, jika kematian Kim Taehyung disebabkan karena adanya pembunuhan, pasti mayat Kim Taehyung akan ditemukan tidak jauh dari mobilnya. Tapi tidak! Mayat Kim Taehyung sama sekali tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Bahkan para polisi sudah mencari ketengah hutan sekalipun, tetap saja hasilnya NIHIL.

Sedangkan para anggota BTS hanya bisa menyampaikan kesedihan yang begitu dalam di acara-acara TV. Contoh nya salah satu variety show yang sedang diikuti oleh BTS ini, di acara tersebut mengungkapkan betapa kehilangannya member BTS saat mengetahui Kim Taehyung sudah meninggalkan dunia.

Jutaan ARMY menangis saat mendengar Kim Namjoon berkata "jujur saja, kami semua sangat merindukan si idiot itu. Dia bisa membuat kami tertawa dengan tingkah lucunya yang unik, kami sangat… sangat… merindukan momen saat bersamanya."

"Aku jadi teringat, saat itu masih masa trainee… itu pertama kalinya aku ketemu si idiot itu. Aku baru memasuki ruang latihan, tiba-tiba dia menari seperti orang gila didekatku. Mungkin dulu aku kesal sama sikapnya yang seperti itu, tapi sekarang aku sangat rindu akan momen itu. Jika aku tau pada saat itu Kim Taehyung aku pergi begitu cepat, mungkin aku juga ikut menari bersamanya." Jin menimpali sambil tertawa sendu.

"Padahal dia mempunyai keinginan yang sederhana, tapi keinginan itu belum tercapai sampai sekarang." Jungkook membuka suara sambil menundukkan wajahnya lemah.

"Jika kami boleh tahu, keinginan apa yah?" Tanya salah satu pembawa acara tersebut.

"Keinginannya sangat sederhana! Para member lain menginginkan 10 tahun kedepan akan membawa nama BTS menjadi lebih terkenal. Tapi keinginan dia adalah mengajak istrinya dan anak-anaknya makan crackers udang di taman." Kata Min Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Seluruh penonton tertawa mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Memang benar, keinginan Taehyung sangat sederhana. Tapi sayang, Tuhan memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sebelum keinginan itu tercapai.

Acara itu terus berlanjut dengan canda tawa dan tangisan para member BTS serta jutaan ARMY yang hadir atau yang menontonnya dirumah. Tapi ada keganjalan di acara tersebut, keluarga Kim Taehyung tidak ikut serta dalam acara itu.

Padahal yang seharusnya mengalami luka paling dalam pastilah keluarga Kim Taehyung. Tapi bagaikan menghilang tanpa jejak, keluarga Kim Taehyung memilih pindah jauh dari Korea Selatan. Mereka lebih memilih menutup diri dan lari ke Amerika, tanpa diketahui sebabnya.

Semuanya seperti sudah direncanakan, 2 hari sebelum kematian Kim Taehyung, keluarga Kim Taehyung pindah ke Amerika dengan uang yang telah dikasih Taehyung.

"_Uang yang aku kirim itu untuk hidup di Amerika… dan kumohon! Jangan pernah pulang lagi ke Korea… walaupun kalian merindukanku!"_itu kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Taehyung ke keluarganya via telepon.

Seakan mengerti apa maksud dari omongan tersebut, Daehyun langsung mengambil uang di Bank dalam jumlah banyak dan membeli tiket pesawat menuju Amerika. Sedangkan Baekhyun, sambil menangis ia menyiapkan semua perbekalan untuk pindah ke Amerika.

Mereka bahkan sudah mempunyai rumah serta mobil di Amerika. Seakan semuanya sudah dipersiapkan sebelum terjadinya tragedi kematian Kim Taehyung.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya… mungkin itu hanya rahasia yang seharusnya tidak diketahui siapapun…

.

.

.

_6 bulan kemudian_

_JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

"Jadi single terbaru kami ini… menceritakan tentang kesetian para sahabat yang selalu mengingat sahabatnya, walaupun orang tersebut telah pergi." Jawabku saat salah seorang reporter menanyakan apa makna dari lagu terbaru kami ini.

"Jadi, kalian menciptakan lagu ini untuk mengenang Kim Taehyung?" Tanya salah satu reporter cewek yang mengenakan setelan berwarna biru tua.

"Iya, saya secara pribadi menciptakan lagu ini untuk mengenang kawan kami. Yaitu Kim Taehyung." Jawab Yoongi hyung dengan ekspresi muka yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Reporter tersebut hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengajukan pertanyaan lainnya. Jujur saja aku sudah capek menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada. Semua tidak seru kalau tidak ada V hyung.

Pantat juga jadi pegel gara-gara sudah terlalu lama duduk dikursi keras ini. Oh ayoklah, para reporter ini memang tidak punya belas kasih! Kami semua sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan kalian yang tidak kunjung selesai itu.

Setelah duduk selama satu setengah jam akhirnya interview ini selesai juga. Aku langsung berdiri dan merenggangkan seluruh badanku yang sudah pegel dan memberi salam ala-ala Bantan Boys.

Setelah itu kami langsung menuju ke dorm dan beristirahat sejenak. Jin hyung yang dari dulu mirip sama ibu-ibu itu langsung mengambil ahli dapur. Memang sih sekarang sudah jam makan malam, tapi aku malas merasakan masakan Jin hyung yang dari dulu rasanya selalu sama, walaupun memakai bumbu yang berbeda. Memang ajaib hyung yang satu itu.

Aku langsung memasuki kamar tidur kami, menyedihkan sekali saat aku melihat kondisi kamar yang begitu kotor akan baju-baju dan barang-barang yang tidak jelas. Aku langsung baring di tempat tidur Hoseok hyung, karena tempat tidur dia yang paling rapi.

Kamar kami hanya berisi 3 tempat tidur bertingkat dan satu tempat tidur single. Yang biasanya tidur diatas adalah Yoongi hyung, V hyung, dan Jin hyung. Lalu yang tidur dibawah adalah Namjoon hyung, Jimin hyung, dan Hoseok hyung. Sedangkan yang menempati tempat tidur satu lagi itu aku.

Cuma semenjak kematian V hyung kami tidur menjadi acak. Terkadang apabila salah satu member merindukan V hyung pasti ia akan tidur ditempat tidur si idiot itu.

Aku baring sambil mengahadap kekiri, tampaklah tempat tidur bertingkat satu lagi. Biasanya yang tidur dibawah ada Jimin hyung lalu yang diatas adalah orang idiot itu. Sekarang tempat tidur itu menjadi kosong.

"Hahh… sial! Kenapa aku jadi rindu hyung yang satu itu?" Tanya ku kepada diriku sendiri sambil merenggangkan seluruh badan.

BRUKKK

Aku terkejut mendengar suara barang jatuh, spontan aku langsung melihat kearah lantai. Oh tidak… itu HP Hoseok hyung! Bisa mati aku kalau HP itu rusak!

Dengan jantung berdegup kencang layaknya orang jatuh cinta dan rasa sedikit malas untuk turun dari tempat tidur, aku mengambil HP itu dengan mencoba menggapainya dari atas tempat tidur.

Bukannya HP itu terambil, malah tanpa sengaja HP itu tergeser hingga kebawah kolong tempat tidur Jimin hyung.

Dengan terpaksa aku turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung baring dilantai supaya dapat mengambil HP Hoseok hyung dengan gampang. Tapi, ada satu barang yang menarik perhatian ku... barang itu berupa kardus kecil yang sudah agak berdebu. Entah sudah berapa lama kardus itu ada dibawah kolong tempat tidur Jimin hyung.

"Kardus siapa punya nih?" kata ku sambil mengambil kardus yang sudah tertutupi debu dan melupakan HP Hoseok hyung.

'BARANG-BARANG PRIBADI KIM TAEHYUNG! JANGAN DIBUKA!' tulisan itu tertera jelas di kardus tersebut.

Aku mengerutkan dahi saat melihat kata-kata itu, apa maksudnya barang pribadi?

Aku pun iseng membuka kardus itu, toh orang yang punya sudah tidak ada. Jadi, daripada penasaran mendingan dilihat aja kan?

Saat aku membuka kardus itu, tampaklah berbagai macam barang. Mulai dari laptop, video, HP, obat-obat, hingga berbagai macam cas elektronik. Aku mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang tersebut satu persatu.

Dengan santai aku membuka laptop V hyung dan mulai menekan tombol ON. Setelah itu aku membuka berbagai macam folder yang ada di laptop itu. Mulai dari gambar, video, hingga film.

Sampai ada satu folder yang membuatku bingung, nama folder itu SECRET. Dengan makin penasaran aku membuka folder tersebut dan hanya menemukan 5 video. Aku memilih untuk menonton semua video yang ada.

Video pertama : V hyung baru pertama kali diterima di Big Hit Entertainment. Dalam video itu dia menangis bahagia dan mengatakan _"semua begitu sempurna, aku gak mau ada masalah muncul lagi!"_

Video kedua : V hyung mengatakan sudah 1 tahun dia hidup bersama kami. Di video itu dia mengatakan bahwa dia bahagia hidup bersama kami. Hatiku terenyuh saat melihat video yang berdurasi 5 menit itu.

Video ketiga : V hyung mengatakan bahwa dia senang karna para anggota BTS memberikannya kejutan saat ulang tahun dia yang ke 19. Dia sungguh bahagia dalam video itu.

Video keempat : V hyung mengatakan bahwa _'orang itu'_ tidak perlu mengkomsumsi obat-obatan lagi. Dia mengatakan selama 5 tahun terakhir tidak ada masalah, jadi tidak apa jika _'orang itu'_tidak mengkonsumsi obat.

Aku mengerutkan dahi saat menonton video yang ke-4. Apa maksudnya? Obat apa?

Aku pun menengok ke arah kiri dan melihat obat-obat yang kutemukan tadi saat membongkar kardus V hyung. Apa maksud V hyung obat ini? Apa maksudnya dengan _'orang itu'_? Aku tidak mengerti...

Saat aku lagi berpikir keras, tiba-tiba Hoseok hyung masuk dan membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya. "HP hyung mana?" tanyanya kepada ku saat dia menyadari HP nya sudah tidak ada di tempat tidur lagi.

"Ouh iya…" aku langsung mengambil HP Hoseok hyung dibawah kolong tempat tidur Jimin hyung. "Nih, tadi jatuh HP nya…" kataku dengan muka polos.

Hoseok hyung langsung mencoba mengaktifkan HP nya, dan komat-kamit. Mungkin dia berdoa semoga HP nya tidak rusak.

"Eh, hyung! Hyung tau obat ini tidak?" Tanyaku sambil menyodorkan salah satu obat ke muka Hoseok hyung.

Hoseok hyung mengerutkan dahinya dan meletakkan HP di tempat tidur, dia mengambil obat itu dan melihatnya sebentar.

"Tidak, emang kenapa?" Tanya Hoseok hyung dengan muka penasaran.

"Ini obat V hyung… terus coba hyung lihat video ini!" kata ku sambil mengayun-ayun kan tangan supaya Hoseok hyung mendekat dan menonton video tersebut.

Setelah Hoseok hyung menonton video tersebut, dia langsung tertegun. "Apa selama ini ada yang sakit? Apa maksudnya _'orang itu´_ ?" tanyanya kepadaku sambil melihat kearah botol obat yang masih ia pegang.

Aku hanya menggeleng tidak tahu dan mulai menonton video kelima. Hoseok hyung pun mendekat untuk menonton video itu bersama.

Video kelima : _"dia kembali… oh tidak.. dia kembali… bagaimana ini?! Apa yang telah kulakukan? Semua salahku! Semua salahku… hikss… hikss.. apa yang telah kulakukan?"_V hyung berulang kali mengucapkan kata itu sambil menangis.

Di video itu ia tampak seperti orang gila, matanya melotot sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata . Dia terus saja memukul kepalanya berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama. Terus menerus seperti itu, hingga video yang berdurasi 10 menit itu berhenti.

Aku dan Hoseok hyung hanya terdiam saat video itu berhenti, dengan spontan aku langsung berteriak memanggil semua hyung yang ada diluar kamar. Sedangkan Hoseok hyung masih terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Setelah semua berkumpul di dalam kamar, aku mulai menunjukkan semua video yang ada dan menunjukkan salah satu botol obat yang tadi dipegang Hoseok hyung. Jin hyung langsung merampas obat itu dari tangan ku.

"Ini… obat ini… hahahaha tidak mungkin…" kata Jin hyung kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Lebih baik kita makan dulu! Setelah itu, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu ke kalian semua tentang obat itu! Aku harus memastikan dulu, baru kukatakan kekalian…" kata Jin hyung sambil berdiri dan memegang obat itu, kami pun mengangguk setuju.

Selama di meja makan Jin hyung sibuk memegang obat itu dan mengetik sesuatu di HP nya. Tak jarang dia memfoto obat itu dan mulai mengetik lagi, raut muka khawatir terus menghiasi wajah Jin hyung selama makan malam ini berlangsung.

Tak lama kemudian bunyi suara yang sangat keras dari arah kamar. Kami semua terkejut mendengar itu dan buru-buru menuju kearah kamar.

"What the…" suara kecil itu keluar dari mulut Jimin hyung dengan muka melongo. Kami semua tertegun, melihat laptop V hyung sudah hancur berantakan.

Siapa? Siapa yang melakukannya? Kami semua hanya bisa melongo beberapa saat hingga Jin hyung membuka suara.

"Obat tadi… itu… untuk orang yang menderita sakit jiwa…" kami semua langsung melihat kearah Jin hyung dengan ekspresi bingung.

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

_Seseorang melihat semuanya, dari lubang kecil yang ia buat. Dia berbaring di tempat pengap dan berdebu…_

"_bukti… bukti harus dihilangkan…" katanya dengan suara yang serak dan berat…_

_"Aku.. harus kembali..kembali kerumah…" katanya sambil merangkak dan tertawa kecil, mulut kecil itu terus tertawa hingga dia berhenti merangkak._

_"Bukti.. harus dihilangkan… iya kan?" Tanya nya sekali lagi… tidak ada yang tahu dia ngomong hal itu untuk siapa…_

_Dia melihat sebuah foto yang ia ambil, dia terdiam sebentar. Lalu kemudian tertawa kembali…_

_"Kim… Kim Namjoon? Itukah namamu? Hahahahahahaha… ouh, apa yang bagus darimu? Apa yang bagus darimu? Ahh… aku tau.. kakimu kah?"_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Balas review duluu**

**tetangga jimin****: maaf nih di chapter ini gak ada adegan bloody nya gituu.. tapi bakal dijanjikan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya adegan bloody nya akan diperjelas**

**Aulia Rosa****: di cerita ini gak ada couple nyaa . awalnya juga mau buat couple… tapi takutnya malah tidak sesuai alur cerita yang sudah diperkirakan...**

**DiraDesfi26****: huaaaa kasih tau tak yah? Yang jelas bukan hantu :D**

**Lee Shikuni****: kenapa ngakak… -,- hohohoho ini udah tanggung jawab ^.^**

**vyrexo's****: huehehehe ini udah dipanjangin :D**

**Princess Phi25****: ini udah lanjuuttt**

**korissuhun****: mau tau psikopatnya nih? Yah, ikutin aja ceritanya sampai tamat ^^**

**ArolinaR****: terimakasih nih atas sarannya ^.^**

**kkangseulv****: iya kasihan taetae :') jadi sedih….**

**Dnttchmaeheh : ngeri amat kalau mba2 gatel… lebih ngeri dari psikopat . hohohoho tenang aja taetae emang mati duluan, tapi nanti disetiap chapter kematian taetae selalu dibahas koks.. jadi nama taetae selalu muncul ditiap chapter… yah namanya doang sih -,-**

**Jadi terharu nih sama review kalian semua… hiks :')**

**Btw, disini ada muncul hyun family! Horeee, tapi hyun familynya hanya muncul di chapter2 tertentu aja.. jadi yah begitu… :')**

**Ouh iya, maksud aku sih mau fast update… kira2 4 hari sekali atau 1 minggu sekali. Tapi berhubung tinggal beberapa hari lagi UN berbasis CP #aseeekkk. Jadi harus berhenti dulu, kira-kira setelah UN siap aku akan langsung secepatnya update chap selanjutnya.**

**Harus focus ke UN dulu… karna UN menentukan harus masuk SMA yang mana… jadi, doakan semoga kami semua berhasil dalam melaksanakan UN… Aamiin…**

**Ouh iya, jangan lupa review dan saran-sarannya yah..**

**Love and peace :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : All Member BTS**

**Genre : Mystery , Murdering, Psychopath**

**Rated : T - M**

**Warning :**

**NO LOVE STORY, Banyak Typo, Menggunakan Bahasa yang Rumit**

**Terinspirasi dari Urban Legend dan novel-novel misteri lainnya**

**Love And Peace :3**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

_**2 hari sebelum kematian Kim Taehyung**_

"_Umma, aku… minta maaf…" mulut Taehyung bergetar saat mengatakan hal itu. Dia menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kirinya, menahan air mata. Sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi memegang HP._

"_Tidak apa, ini bukan salahmu…" kata Baekhyun dengan suara lembut._

_Perkataan ibunya membuat Taehyung semakin tidak bisa menahan tangis. Dengan cepat ia menyalakan keran air supaya tangisannya tidak terdengar member lain yang sedang tidur._

"_Aku mau bicara sama appa." Kata Taehyung sambil terus menyeka air matanya._

_Selang beberapa detik, terdengarlah suara Daehyun yang berkata "apa dia lupa mengkonsumsi obat itu?" Tanya Daehyun dengan nada yang serius._

"_Bukan lupa, aku lah yang tidak memberinya… oh, aku minta maaf… aku tidak memberikannya obat itu karena selama 5 tahun ini dia tidak mencari masalah." Taehyung berkata dengan lemah._

"_Sudah terjadi kah? Gejala-gejalanya?" Daehyun berkata dengan nada pensaran._

"_Sudah, terkadang dia suka tertawa sendiri. Dan bebelakangan ini dia tertarik sama boneka. Bahkan saat aku menyuruhnya minum obat dia malah marah dan berkata bahwa dia akan membunuhku jika aku mengatakan itu sekali lagi! Aku sungguh takut pada saat itu… makanya aku membiarkan dirinya…" penjelas Taehyung membuat Daehyun terdiam sejenak._

"_Appa, aku benar-benar minta maaf… aku sudah mengirimkan uang dengan jumlah yang banyak.. __uang yang aku kirim itu untuk hidup di Amerika… dan kumohon! Jangan pernah pulang lagi ke Korea… walaupun kalian merindukanku!" kata Taehyung dengan nada yang serius._

_"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Jadi kamu bermaksud mengusir kami?" Tanya Daehyun, dia tidak mengerti dengan cara berpikir anaknya sendiri. _

_"Bukan begitu appa… aku hanya ingin kalian berdua aman… dan bukankah kalian sudah punya rumah di Amerika? Bukankah kalian membeli rumah itu dengan tujuan bersembunyi jika dia berulah?" Taehyung berkata dengan nada memelas, dia benar-benar berharap orang tuanya akan mendengarkan dirinya. Taehyung yakin, jika orang tuanya ada di Amerika mereka berdua akan aman._

_"Tapi….tidak bisakah kau ikut bersama kami?" Tanya Daehyun dengan nada khawatir._

_"Ada yang harus kulakukan disini… tenang saja… tidak usah khawatir… dia tidak mungkin membunuhku." Kata Taehyung dengan tersenyum lemah. Dia tahu, bahwa dia telah berbohong kepada kedua orang tuanya._

_Setelah menutup telepon, dia meletakkan HP nya di lantai kamar mandi. Butiran Kristal mulai turun dari matanya. Dia sungguh menyesal, dia tahu perbuatannya salah. Dan dia yakin, bahwa hidup dia tidak aman sejak kejadian itu._

_Taehyung juga yakin, bahwa member BTS juga tidak aman. Dengan muka yang masih basah, dia mematikan keran air yang dari tadi setia mengalir. Dia mengambil kamera video dan meletakkannya di atas closet duduk._

_Taehyung mulai merekam sesuatu. Dia berharap, video yang tersimpan didalam kameranya dapat membantu member BTS saat mereka berurusan sama orang itu._

"_Pertama, aku minta maaf… aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri…"_

.

.

.

_YOONGI P.O.V_

Aku mendekati laptop Taehyung yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu, otak aku mulai berpikir keras.

_Siapa yang melakukannya? Bagaimana dia bisa menghilang begitu saja? Dari mana dia datang? Pakai apa dia sampai bisa menghancurkan sebuah laptop separah ini?_

Pertanyaan mengalir begitu lancar diotakku, aku mengambil serpihan laptop Taehyung. Tidak mungkin jika laptop ini hanya dibanting begitu saja. Kalaulah hanya dibanting atau dilempar ke lantai pasti kerusakan tidak separah ini.

Pasti orang yang menghancurkan laptop ini memakai alat, mungkin sejenis tongkat baseball atau yang lainnya. Jika orangnya sudah menggunakan alat secara logika pasti orang itu tidak memasuki ruangan kamar melewati jendela.

Dorm kami terletak dilantai tiga, apabila orang itu melewati jendela pastilah susah memanjat dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memasuki kamar kami. Apalagi orang itu kabur begitu cepat, jendela bukanlah tempat keluar yang mudah apalagi ini lantai tiga.

"Obat tadi… itu… untuk orang yang menderita sakit jiwa…" kata Jin hyung memecahkan suasana dan tentu saja, membuyarkan semua apa yang kupikirkan tadi.

"Ma.. maksudnya?" Jungkook berkata dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak antara bingung, khawatir, dan takut.

"Obat ini, termaksud salah satu obat benzodiazepine yaitu obat yang biasanya digunakan sebagai penenang. Obat ini bisa membantu bagi orang yang depresi berat hingga susah tidur. Semakin parah penyakitnya, semakin banyak juga dosisnya. Jika sudah dikonsumsi sebanyak ini… mungkin saja orang yang mengkonsumsinya sakit jiwa" Jin hyung menerangkan.

"Tidak mungkin kan Taehyung yang mengkonsumsi semua obat-obatan ini?" Tanya Jimin dengan muka tidak percaya.

"Tunggu dulu! Berarti belum tentu kalau yang mengkonsumsi obat ini sakit jiwa bukan?" Tanya Hoseok dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Tidak… sudah ku katakan bukan? Obat ini hanya untuk penenang. Tapi obat yang kita temukan begitu banyak! Tidak mungkin orang yang mengkonsumsinya hanya mengalami kecemasan biasa!" Kata Jin hyung sambil ikut meninggikan suaranya.

Mereka saling menyahut satu sama lain, begitu berisik sehingga aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Aku berusaha untuk focus, mataku menjelajahi isi kamar. Sampai akhirnya aku kepikiran sesuatu, biasanya disetiap gedung apapun setiap ruangan pasti memiliki plafon yang menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk ke lantai selanjutnya.

Aku langsung menuju ketempat tidurku dan mulai meraba plafon kamar kami yang terbuat dari triplek. Dengan teliti aku menelusuri plafon triplek ini, sampai akhirnya aku melihat satu triplek yang sedikit berbeda. Triplek yang satu ini berukuran 60x60, ukuran yang pas untuk satu orang dewasa.

Triplek itu terletak tepat diatas tempat tidur Taehyung dan memiliki lubang kecil ditengahnya. Dengan perlahan aku mengintip melalu lubang itu, hanya kegelapanlah yang aku lihat. Dengan memberanikan diri aku mulai mendorong triplek 60x60 dengan mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga.

_TERBUKA…_

Aku langsung melihat kedalam ruangan kecil yang beredebu itu. Aku melihat kearah atas, hanya ada dinding yang menurutku pasti dinding itu memisahkan antara lantai 3 dan lantai 4.

Aku melihat kearah kanan, hanya ada ruangan kosong yang begitu luas. Aku melihat lagi kearah kiri, dan melihat dinding lagi. Biasanya dinding ini pasti memisahakan dorm kami dengan dorm sebelah.

Sampai akhirnya mata ku menangkap sesuatu…

Seluruh tubuhku merinding, rasa takut langsung menyebar ketubuhku. Tangan ku lemas, aku menyeseli kebodohanku. Seharusnya aku tidak melihat kearah kiri! Atau seharusnya aku tidak memasuki ruangan kecil ini…

Mulutku menganga, untuk sepersekian detik aku hanya bengong melihat lubang besar itu. Batu bata yang berserakan di dekat lubang itu dan sebuah tongkat baseball.

"Yaa! yaaaaa! YAAAA!" aku mulai teriak tidak jelas, ntah siapa yang aku panggil tapi yang jelas aku begitu panic.

"APA? APA? APA?" Namjoon yang kaget mendengar teriakan ku menjawab dengan suara teriakan juga.

"Ini… lihat ini…" kataku melemah sambil menunjuk kearah ruangan kecil itu, semua terdiam. Hanya Jimin yang melihat kedalam dan melihat lubang tersebut.

Lama dia terdiam… dengan suara lemah dan mata sedikit melotot dia bertanya…

Satu pertanyaan yang membuat kami semua membisu… satu pertanyaan yang terdengar begitu mengerikan ditelingaku…

"_Apa 'orang itu' tinggal di ruangan sebelah?"_

.

.

.

_JIMIN P.O.V_

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan paku terdengar begitu keras ditelingaku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan melihat perkerjaan Yoongi hyung yang sedang memperbaiki triplek 60x60 itu. Sebelum itu dia juga sudah memperbaiki lubang besar dengan menutupi lubang itu menggunakan kayu.

Tangan ku memegang tongkat baseball yang cukup berat itu. Lama aku memandangi tongkat tersebut sampai akhirnya aku terpikir sesuatu…

"Hyung, kenapa kita tidak coba tes sidik jari aja?" tanyaku kepada Yoongi hyung yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Pembunuh itu tidak bodoh, pastilah dia memakai sarung tangan supaya tidak meninggalkan sidik jari." Kata Jungkook sambil memegang kamera.

"Itu, kamera siapa?" tanyaku kepada Jungkook.

"Ini? Kamera Taehyung hyung… sepetinya kamera ini hanya bisa untuk merekam saja, semacam kamera video gitu." Jungkook berkata sambil menekan tombol on.

"Heh? Kameranya tidak mau hidup…" kata Jungkook sambil melihatku dengan muka bingung.

"Cas aja dulu… atau ganti baterainya… tapi aku rasa itu kamera pasti dicas… coba cari di kardus Taehyung." Kata ku sambil baring di tempat tidur Hoseok hyung.

Si pemilik tempat tidur sedang pergi ke supermarket terdekat, katanya mau beli es krim. Tapi sudah 20 menit dia tidak kembali, sebenarnya dia pergi ke supermarket yang mana sih? Lagian apa yang ia pikirkan? Masih sempat-sempatnya membeli es krim disaat seperti ini.

"Namjoon, kenapa kita tidak bilang saja ke manajer tentang permasalahan ini?" Yoongi hyung bertanya kepada Namjoon hyung yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Jangan dulu, kalau kita bilang sekarang manajer pasti hanya mengatakan kalau kita mengada-ada. Kita belum ada bukti yang pasti kalau 'orang itu' beneran tinggal di dorm sebelah." Jawab Jin hyung.

"Kalau gitu kenapa kita tidak datangi aja dorm sebelah?" Sahut Yoongi hyung.

"Memangnya kau berani?"

Yoongi hyung hanya nyengir sambil menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jin hyung.

"Kalian ada melihat fotoku tidak?" Namjoon hyung berkata sambil terus membongkar laci meja.

"Foto yang mana?" Tanya ku bingung.

"Fotoku bersama Hoseok… rasanya aneh… tadi aku meletakkan di meja kecil ini… aku bermaksud menempel foto itu dalam album, tapi kok hilang yah fotonya?"

"Cari fotonya nanti saja, coba kita lihat video ini dulu!" Jungkook berkata sambil memulai sebuah video.

Karena kamera punya Taehyung lumayan kecil, akhirnya kami terpaksa berdesakan untuk menonton video yang berdurasi 10 menit itu. Video itu menampakkan Taehyung dengan mata memerah dan sepertinya dia merekam video itu di dalam kamar mandi.

Tidak banyak yang kuingat, yang jelas setelah video itu selesai kami semua langsung mengambil jaket dan berlari keluar dorm. Kami berpencar, kami semua berharap bisa menemukan dirinya sebelum semua terlambat. Hanya ada satu kata dalam pikiran ku sekarang…

'_Hoseok hyung dalam bahaya!' _

.

.

.

_HOSEOK P.O.V_

Mencari es krim itu terkadang membutuhkan perjuangan yang sulit. Setelah berpindah dari supermarket ke supermarket lain, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan es krim yang aku cari-cari dari tadi. Memang es krim yang satu ini susah dicari.

Sebenarnya aku sangat ketakutan saat insiden lubang besar itu, tapi entah mengapa aku jadi ingin membeli es krim untuk menenangkan hati. Es krim memang bisa bikin hati menjadi tenang.

Saat perjalanan pulang ke dorm, aku bertemu dengan teman lama. Kami pun mengobrol sebentar di salah satu cafe sambil bernostalgia. Tanpa sadar sudah hampir 1 jam aku meninggalkan dorm, para member pasti khawatir. Aku pun pamit sama temanku dan langsung menuju dorm.

Sambil bersenandung aku menaiki anak tangga dengan sedikit meloncat-loncat kecil. Setelah sampai dilantai 3 aku langsung menuju ke dorm sambil berlari, jujur saja aku takut sama dorm disebelah kami. Tapi larian ku terhenti saat melihat pintu dorm kami terbuka lebar.

Aku memasuki dorm secara perlahan, aku jadi begitu ketakutan saat melihat isi dorm kami sudah berantakan. Meja yang terbalik, barang-barang berserakan di lantai, kaca jendela dorm kami juga sudah pecah. Apa yang terjadi?

Mulutku tidak mengeluarkan suara, suasana dorm begitu mencekam. Kemana semua member?

Aku terkejut saat menyadari ada bercak darah di lantai, bercak darah itu ada dimana-mana. Dorm yang berantakan dan bercak darah memperkuat pikiranku kalau disini sudah terjadi perkelahian yang mengerikan. Dan entah mengapa pada saat itu aku menuju ke kamar mandi, feeling ku mengatakan bahwa aku harus kesana.

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi secara perlahan, bau yang aneh langsung tertangkap oleh hidungku. Saat aku membuka pintu pertama kali yang kulihat adalah wastafel dan kaca. Setelah itu aku melihat kearah lantai kamar mandi, aku begitu terkejut.

Sepatu putih yang kupakai sudah ternodai warna merah yang begitu pekat. Lantai kamar mandi yang berwarna hijau sudah tertutupi dengan genangan darah. Dengan perlahan aku melihat kearah kiri, disitu aku melihat sebuah mayat yang bersandar di bak mandi.

Sekujur tubuhku kaku, kepalaku kosong, keringat dingin mulai menyerang secara perlahan. Mayat itu begitu mengerikan, badannya yang sudah dipenuhi tancapan pisau membuat perutku mual. Di tangan kirinya, mayat itu memegang sebuah foto. Foto kami berdua yang berlatar belakang pantai yang kami datangi saat di LA bersama para member yang lain. Sedangkan di tangan kananya, ada sebuah masker putih yang sebagian maskernya sudah berwarna merah.

Aku terkejut saat menyadari kedua kaki dari mayat itu sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada badan, kepala, dan kedua tangan saja… sedangkan dari paha hingga talapak kaki hilang begitu saja. Dengan cepat kaki ku berjalan menuju wastafel, perutku langsung mengeluarkan semua isinya. Makanan yang aku makan saat di cafe tadi terbuang sia-sia.

Aku menghidupkan keran dan mulai mencuci muka, aku melihat kearah kaca dan langsung terdiam. Seseorang berdiri dibelakangku, dia memakai pakaian serba hitam, dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas melalui pantulan kaca.

Seluruh tubuhku bergetar, mulutku seakan ingin berteriak. Anehnya tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut saat aku melihat wajah itu, hanya rasa rindu, shock, serta bingung bercampur menjadi satu.

"Halo, J-hope hyung…" kata orang itu sambil tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang begitu unik.

Mataku memanas, tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Ingin sekali aku membalikkan badan dan langsung menjitak kepala anak itu lalu berkata 'kemana saja kau selama ini?' akan tetapi reaksi yang tubuhku lakukan hanya diam membatu.

"Wae?" kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Dia tersenyum sambil menaikkan bahu dan memutar bola matanya.

"Hanya untuk kesenangan semata." Katanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, menampakkan tongkat baseball yang tadi kami temukan.

Aku tahu dia bermaksud memukul kepalaku, aku bisa saja menghindar dan melawannya. Aku juga tahu bahwa sekarang dia memiliki satu kelemahan, dia sekarang sudah cacat…

Aku bisa dengan mudah mengalahkannya jika senjatanya hanya tongkat itu. Tapi sekali lagi tubuhku dan otakku tidak bisa berkerja sama, mulutku hanya mengeluarkan senyuman kecil dan mataku masih setia melihat ayunan tangannya melewati pantulan kaca.

BUUKK

Pukulan yang begitu keras terasa dikepalaku… tidak lama kemudian tubuhku linglung, kakiku lemas seketika. Secara perlahan tubuhku terjatuh, aku bisa merasakan dinginnya lantai yang sudah bercampur dengan darah segar Namjoon di pipi kiriku.

"Wae?" Tanya ku sekali lagi sebelum menutup kedua mataku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Balas review dulu ~~**

**Aulia Rosa**** : sudah lumutan apa belum tuh? Hehehehe… kalau couple sih aku sukanya sama couple chanbaek :3**

**korissuhun**** : baru sadar disini juga bloody scenenya kurang… mian :')… wah sebagai sesama smp tos duluuu #aseekk**

**vyrexo's**** : wah… cemana buka laptop… laptop aku aja disita... dan baru dikembalikan setelah un… kejam memang :')**

** : hehehe, senang nih kalau cerita aku bikin tegang... hohoho**

**DiraDesfi26**** : mungkin sahabatnya v, pacarnya v, hyung nya v, atau emaknya v #ngasall.. ikutin aja deh ceritanyaa :3**

**Missgzb**** : wah maap gak bisa update cepat… ngeri amat ajak para begal -,-**

**ArolinaR**** : iya masih smp kak, maaf nih gak bisa update sebelum ketabrak un.. karna laptop disita :') sama… aku juga gak bisa bayangin bts tanpa v T-T**

**Lee Shikuni**** : wkwkwk, iya juga.. ngeri amat kalau marah gara-gara TBC... wah, sama-sama smp nih? Toss jugaaa :3**

**Kayshone : wah boleh juga tuh selanjutnya jimin *ikutan digebuk juga* lav lav jugaaa :3**

**Dnttchmaeheh : hehehehe, ikutin aja deh cerita ini… nanti aku kasih tau kok siapa orang gilanya**

**dalvina873**** : wahh.. makasih pujiannya.. jadi maluu, okay ini dah lanjut :3**

**makasih nih yang udah doain, dan yang sesama smp bagaimana UN kalian? Kalau aku sih rasa nak nangis di big, marah di bin, dan nak mati di mtk ama ipa… heheheheh **

**entah mengapa di chap kali ini aku merangkak nulisnya... bahkan 3 jam hanya bisa dapat setengah halaman… jadi semoga chap kali ini cukup seru dan membuat kalian semua makin suka sama cerita ini…**

**dan terima kasih yang udah nungguin lama untuk chap ini..**

**love and peace :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : All Member BTS**

**Genre : Mystery , Murdering, Psychopath**

**Rated : T - M**

**Warning :**

**NO LOVE STORY, Banyak Typo, Menggunakan Bahasa yang Rumit**

**Terinspirasi dari Urban Legend dan novel-novel misteri lainnya**

**Love And Peace :3**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

_AUTHOR P.O.V_

( flashback )

"YA! Kalau aku bilang kerjain pr ku… yah kerjain dengan benar!" suara anak kecil itu menggema diseluruh ruangan kelas yang sudah sepi.

"Lalu, kalau aku bilang belikan aku makanan… yah belikan…" suara yang terdengar begitu mengerikan membuat Taehyung kecil ketakutan.

"Terus, kenapa kau tidak mengikuti kata-kata ku kali ini? Aku suruh tukar ulangan mu dengan ulanganku! Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannya?!" Chanyeol membentak sambil mendorong badan Taehyung hingga membentur kaca jendela.

"Ya! Mana tongkatnya?"

Anak buah Chanyeol langsung mengambil sebuah tongkat panjang dari besi. Taehyung begitu ketakutan, sudah berkali-kali dia di tindas seperti ini. Akan tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah memukul dia dengan besi. Selama ini dia hanya dipukul dengan kayu biasa, atau dilempari telur busuk, tapi tetap saja hal itu bisa membuat dia tidak bisa bergerak semalaman.

Taehyung yang saat itu hanya berumur 14 tahun begitu ketakutan. Tidak ada jalan keluar baginya, karena dia benar-benar terkepung oleh 7 orang. Bahkan yang membawa tongkat besi ada 4 orang, jika sudah begini ceritanya pasti Taehyung bakal babak belur dan bisa saja mati.

Taehyung mulai berpikir keras, dia memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika dia dipukul seperti ini. Yang jelas dia tidak mungkin memberitahukan appa nya tentang kejadian ini. Kalaupun dia memberitahu Daehyun, Daehyun pasti marah kepadanya, seperti kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

Dan pasti setelah kejadian ini dia harus menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri dan bisa-bisa dia tidak ke sekolah selama beberapa hari. Jika begini Daehyun akan ditelepon oleh pihak sekolah, dan dirinya akan dimarahi lagi.

Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara…

Taehyung langsung membuka jendela kelasnya, dia melihat kearah bawah. Dia mempertimbangkan tindakannya ini sekali lagi, kalau dia selamat dia akan masuk rumah sakit dan menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol yang mendorongnya, setelah itu masalah akan selesai. Jika dia tidak selamat, maka itu lebih baik.

Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung meloncat dari lantai 4, dia sempat melihat muka Chanyeol terkejut dan suara teriakan Chanyeol yang tidak begitu ia dengar. Sampai akhirnya dia merasakan hentakan yang begitu keras di punggungnya, lalu semua menjadi begitu gelap dan hampa.

_._

_._

_._

"_Appa…" suara lemah Taehyung terdengar begitu keras di ruang kerja Daehyun._

"_ya?" Daehyun berkata dengan nada dingin sambil membaca sebuah buku, tanpa memandangi anaknya yang mukanya sudah dipenuhi lebam._

"_Begini, bolehkah aku pindah sekolah?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menundukkan wajahnya._

"_Apa katamu?" Daehyun meletakkan bukunya dan mulai melihat Taehyung dengan pandangan marah._

"_jadi begini… aku… aku di tindas di sekolah… bolehkah aku pindah sekolah?" Taehyung mengulangi perkataannya sambil melihat wajah appa nya dengan pandangan memohon._

"_Tidak boleh" kata Daehyun dingin._

"_Tapi… aku tidak tahan dengan penindasan ini!"_

"_Sekali appa bilang tidak yah tidak! Sekolah kamu yang ini bertaraf international! Sebagai anak dari artis ternama kamu harus bersekolah disitu! Ini demi nama baik appa!" kata Daehyun sambil membentak Taehyung._

_Mendengar perkataan itu hati Taehyung seakan ditimpa besi 100 ton. Hati dia begitu sakit, melebihi rasa sakit yang dia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Apakah harga diri appa nya begitu penting? Sehingga melupakan bagaimana kehidupan anaknya ini? Ingin rasanya ia memukul appa nya saat itu, tapi tidak bisa… dia masih mempunyai rasa sayang terhadap appa nya itu._

"_Appa jahat! Appa hanya memikirkan diri sendiri! Jika tau begini jadinya, lebih baik aku ikut bersama umma!" Taehyung berteriak histeris sambil melempar semua barang yang ada didekatnya._

_PLAAKK_

_Tamparan yang begitu keras mendarat di pipi Taehyung._

"_Jaga omonganmu Taehyung! Kamu itu lemah! Makanya kamu bisa ditindas dengan mudah! Dan jika kamu menyebut kata-kata 'umma' sekali lagi, aku tidak akan segan membuangmu ke tengah jalan!" bentak Daehyun dengan keras._

.

.

.

Sinar lampu yang begitu terang langsung menusuk kedalam mata Taehyung. Rasa sakit langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya setelah ia sepenuhnya sadar. Bau rumah sakit yang menyengat dan infus ditangannya serta leher yang di gips membuat Taehyung yakin bahwa dia masih hidup.

"Kenapa aku bermimpi kejadian itu lagi yah?" gumam Taehyung lemah, padahal dia tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Tapi kenapa kejadian itu malah muncul di mimpinya?

"Taehyung? Kau tidak apa?"

Suara yang begitu Taehyung kenal membuat dirinya terkejut, dengan susah dia mencoba melihat kearah datangnya suara. Muka Taehyung langsung berubah melihat seseorang yang seumuran dengannya sedang menangis, orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa kalian lagi main kejar-kejaran, tanpa sengaja Chanyeol tersandung dan menabrak dirimu. Setelah itu kamu kehilangan keseimbangan dan malah terjatuh keluar jendela, benarkah begitu?" Tanya Daehyun yang waktu itu berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Chanyeol berbohong! Dia mendorongku keluar jendela!" Taehyung berkata dengan suara yang lemah, bahkan saat ini berbicara saja sudah membuat dirinya kesakitan.

"Taehyung? Beraninya kau berbohong seperti itu? Bukannya kita sahabatan?" Kata Chanyeol sambil menangis.

"Sahabat apa?! Kamu selalu jahat sama aku! Appa percayalah sama aku!" Taehyung langsung menatap mata appa nya. Untuk kali ini saja ia ingin appa nya percaya kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba Daehyun memeluk anaknya yang sedang sakit itu, dengan perlahan Daehyun membisikkan sesuatu kepada Taehyung. Setelah itu dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum ramah kepada Chanyeol, lalu mengajak Chanyeol keluar dari kamar pasien untuk bertemu dengan appa nya Chanyeol.

'_Appa Chanyeol adalah orang penting bagiku. Aku tidak mau kau bising disaat seperti ini, karirku bisa hancur karena kamu. Jadi, diam saja yah… Taehyung…"_

Bisikan appa nya itu membuat hati Taehyung dipenuhi kemarahan, bisa-bisa nya Daehyun masih memikirkan dirinya disaat anaknya sudah hancur seperti ini? Dendam… perasaan dendam yang begitu dalam dan kemarahan menyesakkan hati Taehyung.

Tanpa sengaja Taehyung tersenyum sinis, dia tidak menyangka Daehyun akan sekejam ini kepadanya. Mungkin keinginan menuduh Chanyeol sudah mendorongnya keluar jendela lalu Chanyeol yang akan mendapat masalah hanya lah mimpi belaka. Mimpi yang tidak pernah terwujud.

Sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata kiri Taehyung, kemarahan yang tidak bisa dilampiaskan begitu menyiksanya. '_Kenapa? Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam?' _pikir Taehyung. Hanya menangis lah yang ia lakukan saat itu, mungkin hanya dengan menangis dia bisa sedikit saja mengurangi rasa kesal dihati.

Taehyung yang pada saat itu sudah termakan oleh kemarahannya sendiri terkejut akan suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Hallo, Taehyung…" kata orang tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Dari mana kau…"

"Dari pintu masuk dong!" Anak itu memotong pertanyaan Taehyung sambil menunjukkan pintu masuk dengan bibirnya.

"Si… siapa?"

"Ah! Iya… aku belum memperkenalkan diri yah? Namaku Sungoh… Yu Sung Oh… tapi panggil aja aku Sungoh." Anak itu tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi, tadi aku melihat ada om-om sangar gitu mukanya… itu appa mu? Mukanya sesangar ini!" Tanya Sungoh sambil menirukan raut muka Daehyun. Melihat kelakuan Sungoh, Taehyung jadi tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Hooo, kenapa dia sangar gitu sih? Ngeri kalau dilihat! Ouh iya, aku lahir tahun 1991. Kalau kamu?" lanjut Sungoh dengan muka penasaran

"Aku? Ngg, tanggal 30 desember 1995."

"Wahh, kalau gitu panggil aku hyung ok?" mendengar perkataan Sungoh, Taehyung hanya membalas pertanyaan tersebut dengan tersenyum. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan mendapat teman dirumah sakit, padahal di sekolah saja dia selalu di tindas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungoh sibuk melihat pemandangan lewat jendela sambil tetap bercerita tentang segala hal. Taehyung tersadar bahwa Sungoh juga memakai baju pasien, dan tangannya penuh bekas luka.

"Hmmm… Sungoh hyung, tanganmu itu kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan muka penasaran.

"Ahh, ini… ini, cerita lama." Kata Sungoh sambil tersenyum sambil melihat kearah tangan kirinya.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Taehyung menelpon Sungoh sambil menangis. Sudah hampir 8 bulan mereka berteman, sekarang mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung. Akan tetapi Taehyung tidak pernah sedikitpun menceritakan bahwa ia ditindas. Bahkan sesudah kejadian Taehyung loncat dari jendela, Chanyeol gak pernah jera menindas Taehyung.

Sungoh yang pada waktu itu sedang nyantai dirumah langsung lari ke taman kota setelah menerima telepon dari Taehyung. Sesampai disana Sungoh langsung terkejut melihat Taehyung yang masih memakai seragam sekolah, akan tetapi penampilannya begitu mengerikan. Spontan Sungoh langsung menyembur muka Taehyung dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Taehyung! Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu lebam semua? Dan kenapa… badan mu bau gini?" Tanya Sungoh dengan muka khawatir.

Melihat Sungoh yang masih mengatur napas dan raut muka khawatir. Taehyung malah menangis, bukan menjawab semua pertanyaan Sungoh. Pada awalnya Taehyung gak bisa percaya sama orang yang ia temukan dirumah sakit ini. Tapi melihat Sungoh yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Taehyung mencoba percaya. Mungkin kalau ia menceritakan semua masalahnya ke Sungoh, mungkin Sungoh bisa membantu. Setidaknya Taehyung harus percaya pada seseorang supaya dia tidak terlalu capek menahan semua beban yang ada.

"Jadi… kenapa kau ditindas?" Tanya Sungoh sambil memberikan minuman kaleng ke Taehyung. Setelah itu Sungoh langsung duduk disamping Taehyung dan mulai meminum minumannya.

Taehyung memegang minuman kaleng yang terasa dingin ditangannya. Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia menimbang-nimbang, haruskah dia menceritakan semuanya kepada hyung satu ini? Atau tidak? Beberapa detik kemudian, Taehyung mengeluarkan semua udara yang ada di paru-paru nya lalu mulai bercerita.

"Karena dia kalah…"

"Kalah? Maksudnya?" Tanya Sungoh tidak mengerti.

"Jadi, sebelum adanya aku di sekolah itu… Chanyeol selalu menjadi yang pertama. Mulai dari soal belajar sampai soal cinta, tapi setelah aku datang aku merebut semuanya. Aku mulai merebut posisinya sebagai juara 1 disekolah. Pada saat itu dia mulai tidak suka kepadaku, dan penindasan terjadi disaat orang yang ia sukai malah suka kepadaku. Padahal aku gak salah apa-apa, tapi kenapa dia begitu jahat kepadaku?" Jelas Taehyung.

"Bahkan disaat susah seperti ini, orang tuaku tidak peduli. Dari awal juga mereka menikah bukan karena cinta, mereka berdua ditunangkan. Saat aku berumur 7 tahun umma lebih memilih pindah rumah secara diam-diam, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan media social juga tidak tahu, katanya untuk nama baik. Umma yang tidak tahan dengan sifat appa lebih memilih meninggalkan aku dengan cara seperti itu. Setelah itu, aku dan umma hilang contact. Tapi entah mengapa tidak ada perasaan rindu sedikitpun dihatiku."

Taehyung memberhentikan omongannya, dia membuka minuman kaleng itu dan meminumnya secara perlahan. Rasa teh yang manis dan dingin itu langsung menyerbu tenggorokannya. Setelah tegukan terakhir dia mulai bercerita lagi.

"Setelah umma pergi, aku dibesarkan sama appa. Sifat appa yang keras membuat aku makin membencinya. Bahkan dia tidak peduli anaknya ditindas seperti ini." Taehyung berkata sambil tersenyum kecil. Walaupun bibirnya mengukir senyum, tapi matanya mulai berair.

Muka Taehyung menampakkan penderitaan yang begitu dalam, Sungoh yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk meringankan hati Taehyung.

"Kalau gitu… biar hyung yang beri pelajaran ke Chanyeol!" Kata Sungoh sambil tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Beri pelajaran? Maksud hyung?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Yah… anak nakal harus diberi pelajaran kan?" Sungoh berkata sambil tersenyum. Tapi kali ini senyumannya berbeda, senyuman itu membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri. Suaranya yang biasa terdengar merdu, sekarang berbeda. Saat dia mengatakan kata-kata itu, suaranya itu berubah menjadi berat dan serak. Suara dan senyuman itu… begitu mengerikan.

(flashback end)

.

.

.

_JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

Sudah hampir 2 minggu lebih Hoseok hyung terbaring di rumah sakit, hingga saat ini dia masih dalam keadaan koma. Terkadang ada dokter atau detektif keluar masuk kamar Hoseok hyung untuk mengecek keadaannya. Keluarganya secara bergantian menemani dirinya dan terkadang juga ada beberapa artis yang mengunjungi Hoseok hyung.

Semenjak kejadian mengerikan itu, kami dijaga ketat oleh polisi. Katanya sih pembunuh sadis itu akan mengincar salah satu dari kami, atau bisa saja pembunuh itu mengincar kami semua. Dan bisa dilihat kalau pembunuh itu sangat kejam, dia hanya menggunakan pisau daging untuk memotong daging manusia lalu tulang manusia akan dipatahkan secara paksa, dapat dilihat dari hasil retakan tulang yang tidak rata di mayat Namjoon hyung. Dan sepertinya pembunuh itu mengejar bagian engsel yang secara logika lebih mudah untuk dipatahkan.

Karena pembunuh itu sangat berbahaya, polisi menyuruh kami semua untuk meninggalkan dorm kami sampai si pembunuh ditangkap. Kalau aku sih, tanpa disuruh juga udah kabur duluan… ogah juga tinggal di dorm yang udah mengerikan gitu bentuknya.

Semenjak itu kami tidur secara berpindah dari hotel ke hotel atau tidak numpang di kantor Big Hit, terkadang kami juga tinggal di rumah sakit sekalian menjaga Hoseok hyung. Manajer kami sama sekali belum menemukan dorm yang pas untuk kami hari ini kami semua memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah sakit.

Hari yang sudah malam dan cuaca yang begitu dingin, membuat aku tidak bisa bertahan diruangan AC seperti ini. Mungkin lebih baik kalau mencari udara di mengambil jaket dan melihat keadaan di kamar sebentar, Jimin hyung dan Yoongi hyung sudah tertidur lelap setelah menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramen, sedangkan Jin hyung sepertinya berada di taman rumah sakit.

Aku melirik kearah Hoseok hyung, aku menghela napas panjang saat melihat dirinya masih terbaring koma dengan muka damai. Jujur saja, aku membutuhkan senyuman Hoseok hyung… setidaknya senyuman itu bisa mengurangi suasana yang agak suram bebelakangan ini.

Aku pun membuka pintu dan menutupnya secara perlahan. Aku melihat lorong rumah sakit yang sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang lalu lalang, itupun kebanyakan suster atau dokter. Setelah itu aku berjalan mengelilingi rumah sakit, dan bertemu beberapa detektif yang mendapat tugas untuk mengatasi kasus pembunuhan ini.

Aku terhenti saat melihat Jin hyung yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan taman, mendengarkan sebuah lagu dengan menggunakan headset. Dengan perlahan aku menghampirinya dan ikutan berbaring di rumput. Setelah itu aku melihat bintang yang bertaburan di langit, sungguh indah…

"Hyung…" aku menyenggol pelan lengan Jin hyung.

"Hmmm…" Jin hyung melepaskan headset yang ia pakai, lalu menengok kearah ku.

"Tidak ada…" jawabku sambil menggeleng dan masih setia memandangi bintang-bintang.

Setelah itu kami berdua hanya melihat kearah langit, beberapa menit kemudian aku pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Hyung, mungkin aku tau kenapa Hoseok hyung melihat kearah langit saat gugup." Kata ku sambil menunjuk kearah langit.

"Wae?"

"Mungkin, karena menatap langit seperti ini… membuat hati tenang…" kata ku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Siapa?" jawab ku bingung sambil melihat kearah Jin hyung.

"Hoseok…"

"Tidak… aku tidak merindukannya…" kata ku sambil mengambil posisi duduk dan mengacak rambut dengan ganas, supaya pasir-pasir yang lengket hilang dengan sempurna.

"Tidak apa… semua akan baik-baik saja… Hoseok akan bangun… dan semua akan kembali seperti semula…" kata Jin hyung sambil memukul pundakku pelan.

Aku melihat kearah Jin hyung yang masih berbaring, dengan perlahan dia memakai headset setelah itu dia berkata, "Tidak usah takut, semua akan baik-baik saja…" dia berkata seperti itu dengan senyuman yang tulus, lalu dia menutup matanya pelan dan menikmati lagu yang terputar ditelinganya.

Entah mengapa perkataan itu membuat hatiku menjadi lebih ringan. Aku sadar… aku sangat takut akan semua kejadian ini, aku bahkan berpikir kalau aku akan mati di tangan pembunuh. Rasa takut yang paling menancap adalah waktu mencari Hoseok hyung, aku begitu ketakutan kalau Hoseok hyung akan terbunuh. Aku bahkan berlari ke seluruh supermarket dan juga memasuki toko-toko lain, aku begitu ketakutan waktu itu.

Hampir satu jam berlari kesana kemari, aku menerima telepon dari Jimin hyung. Dia mengatakan Hoseok hyung pingsan dan Namjoon hyung udah meninggal. Mendengar kata itu kaki ku langsung lemas, aku bahkan terduduk di tengah trotoar. Pikiran ku kosong… kata-kata yang diucapkan Jimin hyung selanjutnya sudah tidak kudengar. Aku begitu terpukul saat mendengar berita itu, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak menangis atau bahkan berteriak. Pada saat itu aku hanya terduduk dan menatap kosong jalan beraspal.

Aku pun melihat bintang yang begitu indah pada malam itu. Tanpa tersadar setetes air mata jatuh dimata kananku, mungkin karena perkataan Jin hyung tadi. Aku tersenyum lalu dengan perlahan aku menutup mata dan menikmati angin malam.

"Hyung, setelah semua kejadian ini selesai… kita pergi liburan yuk?" kataku pelan sambil menghapus air mata dengan perlahan.

"Wae?"

"Tidak ada… aku hanya capek saja… mungkin setelah hal ini kita pergi liburan ke LA saja lagi. Bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil melihat kearah Jin hyung.

"Baiklah… tapi mungkin lebih baik kita ngomong dulu sama para member lain. Dan setelah semua selesai, mari kita ambil cuti dari dunia entertainment." Jawab Jin hyung sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hyung… janji yah…"

"Janji…"

"Hyung gak boleh terbunuh loh sama si pembunuh sadis itu! Hyung harus hidup sampai akhir!" kata ku sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Jin hyung.

"Iyaa… mana mungkin aku terbunuh… ada-ada saja kamu ini." Jin hyung tertawa kecil.

"Janji?" tanya ku sekali lagi.

"Iyaaa!" jawab Jin hyung dengan kesal.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil… aku berbaring dan melihat kearah Jin hyung yang sudah menutup matanya. Aku kembali melihat langit dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak kejadian 2 minggu lalu, hatiku terasa begitu tentram.

.

.

.

_JIMIN P.O.V_

Aku terbangun saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Suasana begitu dingin malam ini, aku merapatkan jaket yang aku pakai dan merebut selimut Yoongi hyung yang sudah tertidur lelap. Saat aku mau tidur kemabali, aku menyadari Jungkook dan Jin hyung yang tidak ada di dalam kamar. Kemana mereka malam-malam begini?

Karena perasaan khawatir dan aku juga gak mau salah satu dari mereka akan mati gara-gara ulah si pembunuh, aku langsung bangun dan bermaksud mencari mereka berdua. Sebelum keluar kamar, aku mengecek keadaan Hoseok hyung dan berpikir sebentar. _'Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar ini?' _pikirku.

Aku pun mengecek jendela sebentar, mana tau si pembunuh dapat masuk lewat jendela. Setelah mengecek semuanya, aku yakin Hoseok hyung dan Yoongi hyung akan aman-aman saja. Apalagi tadi disaat aku mengintip keluar pintu aku melihat 2 detektif yang sedang berjaga-jaga. Jika sudah begini, pasti mereka berdua akan aman-aman saja.

Dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam ganggang pintu aku melihat sebentar kearah Hoseok hyung yang masih dalam keadaan koma. Setelah itu aku langsung memutar ganggang pintu dan terhenti…

"Tunggu dulu..." aku langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat kearah Hoseok hyung.

Aku langsung melihat kepala Hoseok hyung bergerak perlahan, saat itu juga semua tubuhku lemas. Aku mulai memanggil nama Hoseok hyung berkali-kali dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirku. Dengan pelan-pelan aku mengguncang tubuh Hoseok hyung sambil sedikit meloncat-loncat kecil.

Hati ku berteriak mengatakan bahwa Hoseok hyung sudah bangun dari koma. Melihat pergerakan tangan Hoseok hyung membuat aku semakin meloncat-loncat kegirangan dan aku semakin kuat menggoncangkan tubuh Hoseok hyung. Tangisanku langsung keluar begitu melihat mata Hoseok hyung yang terbuka secara perlahan.

"Ji… Ji.. min..?" tanya Hoseok hyung dengan lemah. Bahkan suaranya begitu kecil bagaikan semut yang berbicara.

Aku langsung tertawa lepas dengan air mata yang terus keluar. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok hyung. Aku dapat melihat senyum kecil terukir di mulut Hoseok hyung, setelah itu dengan lemah dia melepas nebulizer yang terpasang di hidungnya.

Aku langsung memanggil dokter dan membangunkan Yoongi hyung, setelah itu aku dengan semangat berlari mencari Jin hyung dan Jungkook. Aku begitu bahagia, sampai-sampai aku terus tertawa sekaligus menangis sambil berlari kencang di lorong rumah sakit. Jika aku melakukan hal seperti ini ditengah jalan, mungkin aku sudah dikira orang gila.

Setelah menemukan dan memberitahu Jin hyung sama Jungkook bahwa Hoseok hyung sudah sadar, kami bertiga jadi lari-larian di lorong rumah sakit sambil berteriak kegirangan, persis seperti anak sekolah yang mendengar bel pulang sekolah. Kami bertiga begitu bersemangat untuk kembali ke kamar Hoseok hyung.

Sesampai disana, aku langsung melihat dokter sedang memeriksa Hoseok hyung. Setelah itu dengan tersenyum dokter mengatakan bahwa Hoseok hyung hanya butuh istirahat beberapa hari, selain itu dokter juga mengatakan kalau Hoseok hyung sudah sembuh.

Jungkook yang melihat Hoseok hyung sudah terduduk sambil meminum air putih langsung meloncat kearah Hoseok hyung dan memeluknya erat. Sampai-sampai air putih yang diminum Hoseok hyung bertumpahan kemana-mana, dan seperti biasanya… Hoseok hyung tersenyum dengan lebar, menampakan deretan gigi putihnya. Senyum yang bisa menghangatkan suasana… Hoseok hyung sudah kembali.

.

.

.

_**Video terakhir Taehyung**_

"_Pertama, aku minta maaf… aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri…" kata Taehyung sambil mengusap mukanya._

"_Dulu aku tidak mengerti, tapi jika aku mati ditangannya… berarti aku adalah korban kedua…" lanjut Taehyung denga muka serius…_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Janjinya sih… seminggu sekali updatenya… dan ternyata banyak kendala yang membuat jadi lambat update! Seperti mati lampu, dan ada urusan yang sangat penting yaitu jalan-jalan *digebukin readers***

**Hehehehehe… melihat review kalian semua, aku jadi ingin balas satu-satu… tapi selagi aku update nya disaat yang tidak tepat -,- jadi balas reviewnya di chap selanjutnya saja.**

**Thank you untuk review kalian semua. Dan jangan lupa untuk review juga di chap ini.**

**Salam khas**

**Love and peace :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : All Member BTS**

**Genre : Mystery , Murdering, Psychopath**

**Rated : T - M**

**Warning :**

**NO LOVE STORY, Banyak Typo, Menggunakan Bahasa yang Rumit**

**Terinspirasi dari Urban Legend dan novel-novel misteri lainnya**

**Love And Peace :3**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

_BAEKHYUN P.O.V_

(flashback)

KRINGG

KRINGG

Suara telepon membuyarkan lamunanku, aku langsung menengok kelayar kaca hp yang ada disampingku. Aku langsung terkejut melihat nama yang tertera di hp itu… kenapa Daehyun menelponku? Semenjak kami berpisah, aku memang tidak pernah sedikitpun terpikir untuk mengganti nomor telepon ku. Dan aku sepertinya lupa menghapus nomor kontak Daehyun…

Dengan perlahan aku mendekatkan hp tersebut ketelingaku. Dan dengan ragu-ragu aku mengeluarkan suara.

"Daehyun?" tanyaku, seakan meyakinkan yang menelponku saat ini adalah Daehyun.

"_Baekhyun… bisa kah kau pulang?" _suara Daehyun terdengar begitu lemah dan lelah.

Aku pun mendadak bingung, Daehyun gak pernah sedikitpun menelponku apalagi memintaku pulang. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Tidak bisa Daehyun… aku sedang dijepang, aku harus melakukan sesi pemotretan saat ini…" jawabku asal, jujur saja aku tidak suka sama Daehyun. Dari awal menikah aku berpikir _'ahh, aku pasti bisa mencintainya…' _tapi pemikiran itu musnah begitu saja, saat melihat sikap Daehyun yang keras dan egois.

Makanya aku tidak tahan dengan pernikahan ini, dan memilih pindah rumah secara diam-diam. Tanpa membawa Taehyung. Ah, bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangi anakku satu-satunya itu. Akan tetapi pada masa itu aku dilanda banyak pekerjaan dan hal itu membuat aku tidak bisa menjaga Taehyung 24 jam.

Pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengawasi Taehyung dari jauh, Aku juga sering menelpon salah satu pembantu rumah Daehyun yang paling aku percaya untuk mengawasi Taehyung.

Terakhir aku dengar 1 tahun yang lalu Taehyung dirawat dirumah sakit karena kecelakaan saat bermain bersama kawannya, ingin sekali aku menjenguknya… tapi sekali lagi, perkerjaan membuat aku tidak bisa menjenguk Taehyung.

"_Kumohon Baekhyun… Taehyung sakit…" _kata Daehyun dengan suara memohon.

"Sakit apa? Demam? Flu? Ah, bukankah aku sudah memberitahu bagaimana cara menanganinya?" tanyaku acuh tak acuh. Kalaulah sakit Taehyung parah, pasti pembantu yang aku percayai itu akan memberitahuku dengan cepat. Aku bahkan sampai sekarang tidak mendapat telepon dari pembantu itu, jadi pastilah penyakitnya Taehyung tidak begitu parah.

"_Bukan… ini mungkin salahku… oh Baekhyun… aku minta maaf.. sungguh minta maaf… hiks." _Terdengar suara tangis Daehyun, hal ini membuatku kaget. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Daehyun tidak akan pernah menangis walaupun dia sedang mengalami kesusahan yang teramat berat. Bahkan disaat orang tua satu-satunya yang ia miliki, yaitu appa-nya meninggal dunia, dia sama sekali tidak menangis.

Jadi… sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan Taehyung ku?

"_Kumohon Baek… hiks… bisa kah kau pulang? Hiks… Walau hanya sebentar? dia membutuhkanmu…" _Suara Daehyun terdengar serak dan juga didominasi dengan suara ingus. Oh tidak, Daehyun bener-bener menangis? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Daehyun… kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung? Dia sakit apa?" suara ku naik satu oktaf, aku begitu panik saat itu. Jantungku berdegup kencang, kaki ku tidak bisa diam dan terus saja mengetuk lantai keramik dengan cepat. Aku begitu takut… apa yang telah dialami Taehyung?

"_Dia sakit Baekhyun… dia sakit… hiks… kumohon maafkan aku Baekhyun… Taehyung mengidap penyakit—"_

Ucapan demi ucapan yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Daehyun membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Bertepatan dengan Daehyun yang mengakhiri omongannya, pikiran ku langsung kosong, hatiku sakit. Begitu sakit seperti diseruduk oleh benteng-benteng. Oh Tuhan… apa yang telah terjadi dengan Taehyung ku? Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini? Kenapa aku tidak ada disaat Taehyung membutuhkan ku?

HP yang awalnya ada ditelingaku sekarang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai keramik yang dingin, aku hanya memandangi HP ku dengan tatapan kosong. Melihat kacanya yang sudah retak seakan membuat efek petir di HP ku. Dan begitu juga dengan diriku, tubuhku seperti disambar petir disaat matahari menyapa dengan senyuman.

Anehnya pada saat itu aku tidak sedikitpun mengeluarkan air mata, semua tubuhku seperti dicambuk dengan perasaan bersalah hingga tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk menangis. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, rasanya ingin tumbang begitu saja kalau aku tidak melihat HP ku yang bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk.

Aku meraih HP ku dengan lemas, aku langsung menggeser tombol hijau. Dengan penuh rasa ketakutan aku mendengar suara orang yang diujung sana.

"_Nyonya… cepatlah pulang… Taehyung membutuh kan teramat sangat membutuhkan anda…" _

Seketika tubuhku terjatuh lemas, lututku dengan keras terantuk di lantai putih ini. Terantuk begitu keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang kuat. Akan tetapi, rasa sakit yang kurasakan bukan di lutut… melainkan di hatiku yang sekarang seperti diremuk oleh seseorang dengan kuatnya. Mataku memanas, pikiranku kacau, hatiku begitu sakit. Rasa bersalah, khawatir, takut, bercampur aduk di hatiku.

Suara pembantu diujung sana terdengar begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Taehyung, hal itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae… Taehyung… maafkan Umma…" kataku lemah, setelah itu air mata langsung membanjiri pipiku dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

_AUTHOR P.O.V_

"_Umma… umma mau kemana?" tanya seorang anak kecil sambil meilhat kearah koper yang sudah berisikan baju-baju dan peralatan lainnya._

"_Umma mau pergi liburan yah? Lama yah umma perginya?" sekali lagi sang anak bertanya dengan tampang polosnya __yang begitu__ lucu._

"_Kok umma pergi jalan-jalan gak bawa Taehyung sih?!" teriak Taehyung yang pada waktu itu masih berumur 7 tahun, dia mulai memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun yang lagi menyusun koper langsung menghentikan kegiatannya._

_Sejenak Baekhyun ragu, apakah ia harus menghadap kebelakang dan membiarkan anak satu-satunya ini melihatnya dalam keadaan menangis, atau dia abaikan anaknya dan melanjutkan memberaskan koper? Ok, semua para umma didunia ini pasti lebih memilih pilihan pertama._

_Dengan perlahan Baekhyun memutar badannya, setelah itu ia langsung bertemu dengan kedua mata anaknya tersebut._

"_Umma… umma kenapa sedih? Umma menangis?" tanya Taehyung kecil sambil memegang kedua pipi__ umma-nya__._

"_Aniya… umma hanya menangis bahagia saja! Tenang saja, Umma pergi liburannya gak bakal lama kok! Sebentar saja." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum._

"_Benarkah?! Kalau gitu saat umma balik lagi, kita lanjutkan lagi bikin boneka singanya yah!" pekik Taehyung sambil menunju kearah boneka singa yang setengah jadi. _

"_Ouh iya, terus setelah selesai bikin boneka singa itu… kita bikin boneka yang lebih bagus lagi umma! Yang mirip anak bayi itu umma! Yang kaya di tv itu! Pokoknya kita harus bikin boneka __yang paling __sempurna didunia!" Lanjut Taehyung sambil berteriak kegirangan._

_Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris melihat tingkah anak laki-lakinya tersebut, mungkin kegiatan mereka yang selalu membuat boneka bersama-sama tidak bakal terulang kembali. Dan mungkin saja ini yang terakhir kalinya Baekhyun melihat anaknya sendiri dengan jarak yang sedekat ini. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun memeluk tubuh anaknya yang masih kecil itu._

"_Iya… Umma janji… kita akan membuat boneka yang paling sempurna didunia ini saat umma pulang nanti… umma janji… sekarang Taehyung tidurlah! Besok Taehyung harus sekolah loh! Umma harus buru-buru pergi, jadi Taehyung tidur aja yah…" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu mengecup dahi dan kedua pipi Taehyung dengan perlahan, seakan itu adalah kecupan terakhirnya buat Taehyung._

_Sedangkan Taehyung hanya mencium pipi kiri Baekhyun dengan cepat dan pergi menuju kekamarnya dengan tersenyum riang. Dalam hati kecilnya, Taehyung sudah tidak sabar untuk membuat boneka bersama dengan Baekhyun setelah kepulangan Baekhyun nanti. _

_Sungguh, dia amat menantikan kepulangan umma nya itu._

.

.

.

Daehyun melihat sendiri, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Jadi, Daehyun tidak mungkin salah lihat.

Daehyun tau, bahwa matanya sangat lelah hari itu karena bekerja semalaman untuk syuting dan pemotretan. Belum lagi dia harus menghadiri pemakaman tanpa mayat dirumah kawan dekatnya. Semua hal itu membuat seluruh badannya remuk dan mata yang menuntut untuk beristirahat.

Tapi ia juga tahu, bahwa matanya tidaklah rusak bahkan kelilipan debu pun mungkin tidak pernah. Tapi pemandangan yang ia lihat pada saat itu membuat ia yakin matanya telah rusak.

Niat awal Daehyun ingin bersantai setelah pulang kerja ditaman belakang. Toh, kalau malam-malam begini semuanya sudah pada tidur. Jadi tidak akan ada yang bakal mengganggu ketenangan Daehyun saat sedang bersantai di taman itu.

Dengan muka santai dan sedikit bersiul Daehyun menuju ketaman belakang. Dia sudah tidak sabar menenggelamkan setengah kakinya di kolam renang yang ia miliki. Perasaannya begitu senang saat sudah melihat pintu yang menuju kearah taman belakang.

Sejenak semua itu berubah…

Dia melihat, setengah air yang ada di kolam itu berwarna merah dan berbau anyir…

Dan juga seseorang dengan boneka singa yang sudah kusam… tapi, bentuk boneka itu aneh… sungguh aneh…

Kedua kuping boneka singa itu terus-menerus mengeluarkan cairan bewarna merah, dan keempat kaki boneka singa itu yang seakan dijahit secara paksa dan berbentuk sangat aneh.

"Ahh, appa sudah pulang?" tanya Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu aneh, sungguh aneh.

"Appa! Lihat! Hasil jahitanku!" seru Taehyung dengan riang, dia mulai mendekati Daehyun secara perlahan.

Dan dengan perlahan juga Daehyun mundur menjauhi Taehyung.

Bercak darah dimukanya.

Pisau yang meneteskan darah kental terlihat begitu pas di tangan kirinya.

Boneka singa yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Dan, sebuah mayat kucing yang tergeletak tak berdaya dipinggir kolam renang.

"Taehyung… a.. apa yang kau… lakukan?" tanya Daehyun dengan suara begetar.

"Aahh ~~ ini, umma pasti lupa sama janjinya… jadi boneka ini terlupakan… jadi Sungoh yang memperbaikinya." Jawab Taehyung dengan muka santai dan langsung melempar pisau secara sembarang. Sehingga pisau tersebut masuk kedalam kolam renang dan langsung mewarnai kolam renang dengan warna merah.

Dengan perlahan Taehyung menunjuk kearah mayat kucing tersebut, dan tersenyum sambil memegang salah satu tangan singa tersebut dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Iya kan Sungoh hyung?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang tidak ikut tersenyum.

Seluruh tubuh Daehyun berkeringat dingin, otaknya makin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa matanya telah rusak! Begitu juga dengan pendengarannya. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat, sangat cepat. Kakinya seakan tidak bertulang, karena pada saat itu juga Daehyun langsung jatuh dengan pantat yang mendarat duluan.

Makin lama mata Daehyun makin melotot, nafasnya seakan terhenti, rasa shock langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya menutup mulut yang sudah menganga dari tadi. Dia sungguh ketakutan.

'_Oh Tuhan… apa yang harus kulakukan?' _pekik Daehyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Taehyung, dia tersenyum dan langsung menuju kearah tempat hyung nya berada. Sungoh yang duduk dekat dengan mayat kucing itu hanya terdiam dan kemudian mengangkat pelan badan kucing hitam yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti.

Sungoh tersenyum lebar, mukanya yang penuh bercak darah hanya memandang remeh makhluk tak berdaya dihadapannya. Dan dengan perlahan juga dia berbicara.

"_Bagaimana Taehyungie? Kau suka hadiah boneka yang aku kasih kali ini?" _Tanya Sungoh sambil tersenyum dan melihat kearah Taehyung. Senyuman yang begitu mengerikan…

(flashback end)

.

.

.

_HOSEOK P.O.V_

"PTSD?" tanyaku sambil mengkerutkan dahi. Secara aku gak pintar-pintar amat, jadi aku kurang tahu singkatan-singkatan dokter seperti itu.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, yaitu kehilangan ingatan sementara karena trauma yang mendalam. Mungkin gara-gara itu lah kamu gak bisa mengingat secara pasti kejadian waktu itu." Jawab dokter yang bernama Oh Sehun dengan muka datar.

"Hoooo…" barulah aku ber-oh ria. Sedangkan dua detektif lainnya juga hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dengan muka menahan amarah tapi dicampur dengan perasaan prihatin juga.

Yah, aku bisa mengerti kenapa mereka menahan amarah. Secara mereka udah menanyai aku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan muka polos bahwa aku lupa… Alhasil 2 detektif itu hanya bisa menahan amarah karena penungguan mereka selama 2 minggu lebih menjadi tidak berguna.

"Tenang saja, ingatanmu akan kembali kalau kamu berusaha mengingatnya. Dan mungkin kamu akan mengalami keluhan sakit kepala tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Ouh iya, kamu harus dirawat beberapa hari disini. Setidaknya untuk memastikan bahwa kamu benar-benar sembuh." Kata dokter Sehun. Sungguh aneh yah, perkataan yang begitu romantis diucapkan dengan wajah datar… kan gak cocok.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, dokter Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan meninggalkan aku sendiri bersama dengan 2 detektif yang sudah menatap ku tajam. Seakan menyuruhku untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian mengerikan itu. Sedangkan aku hanya menatap dengan muka bloon kearah mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama beradu pandang dengan romantisnya, akhirnya salah satu detektif menyerah. Dia langsung mengatakan 'cepat sembuhkan ingatanmu!' dengan muka mengancam lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Cih! Beginikah reaksi yang seharusnya diberikan oleh detektif kepada sang korban? Apalagi kita sudah bertatapan dengan romantis begitu!

Setelah kedua detektif itu pergi, masuklah Yoongi hyung dengan gaya swag nya sambil membawa sekantong plastic. Mungkin isinya adalah makanan.

"Untukku? Wahhh gomawo, hyung seharusnya tidak perlu membelikanku makanan seperti ini. Aku ngerasa udah nyusahin hyung jadinya." kataku sambil tersenyum riang.

"Bukan. Ini untukku." Jawab Yoongi hyung dengan singkat, padat, jelas.

Sakit juga yah… Nyess gitu rasanya…

Akhirnya aku hanya tersenyum masam sambil ngelihatin Yoongi hyung makan jajangmyeon dengan lahapnya.

"Ini baru untukmu!" tiba-tiba ada kantong yang mendarat begitu saja di depanku.

"Wahh, terimakasih Jin hyung." Kataku sambil tersenyum riang kembali. Aku langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Yoongi hyung. Membuka bungkusan mie dengan kuah hitam tersebut dan mencampurnya dengan cepat.

Ah, sudah lama aku gak makan jajangmyeon… sudah 2 hari ini aku terpaksa makan-makanan rumah sakit yang tak pernah jauh dengan kata 'hambar'. Dan hari ini, aku merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah lama tidak kudapatkan.

Oke, itu berlebihan… tapi tetap aja aku senang…

Setelah beberapa lama barulah Jimin dan Jungkook masuk dengan beberapa botol minuman ditangan mereka.

"Tadaaa! Colaa!" teriak Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku langsung semangat melihat 4 botol cola ditangan Jimin. Setelah itu kami langsung minum cola bersama dan bercanda seperti dulu. Suasananya agak berbeda… _karena disini kami sudah kehilangan 2 teman yang berharga…_

Ah…

Kenapa aku ngerasa janggal saat mendengar kata-kata itu, ya?

TRING

Suara pesan masuk membuyarkan pikiranku, aku langsung mengecek hp ku dengan cepat.

_From : umma 3_

_Nanti malam umma akan berkunjung. Nanti umma bawakan kimbab kesukaanmu, cepat sembuh anakku yang ganteng :*_

Pesan itu langsung mengukir senyumku. Setidaknya, aku masih mempunyai keluarga dan teman yang begitu perhatian kepadaku dan hal itu sangat menghibur hatiku. Aku langsung menaruh hp ku disamping gelas yang sudah berisi cola dan melanjutkan makan sambil mendengar ocehan Jimin yang dari tadi tidak begitu aku dengarkan.

Sesaat semua sudah kembali sempurna. Teman yang tersenyum, keluarga yang perhatian, dan rasa aman di hatiku. Sampai aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Aku langsung merasa susah untuk menelan jajangmyeon yang sudah begitu lembek dimulutku. Suatu perasaan yang begitu kukenal merayap secara perlahan ditubuhku, perasaan yang begitu kukenal… tapi perasaan apa ini?

Dan secara perlahan juga aku merasakan sebuah tatapan yang begitu familiar… tapi tatapan apa? Secara perlahan aku merasakan tatapan tadi terasa begitu tajam. Menusuk kepunggungku hingga aku gak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Apaan ini? Aku ngerasa pernah mengalami hal ini…

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, aku langsung memutar seluruh tubuhku kearah belakang dan langsung berhadapan dengan jendela besar dengan pemandangan halaman depan rumah sakit.

Begitu banyak orang yang berjalan di halaman itu, begitu banyak… dari suster, dokter, pasien, hingga pengunjung. Tetapi mataku tertuju ke satu orang.

Satu orang…

Jarak yang gak begitu jauh… hingga aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum…

Satu orang…

Dengan postur tubuh yang begitu kukenal…

Satu orang…

Yang begitu... mengerikan…

Dengan perlahan orang itu mengangkat jari terlunjuknya, mendekatkan jari tersebut kedepan mulutnya yang sudah tersenyum sadari tadi.

Tidak ada perasaan takut… hanya ada sebuah perasaan terkejut yang begitu dalam.

Apa ini? Kenapa dia bisa disitu? Berdiri dengan tegap dan tersenyum seperti itu?

"_J-hope hyung…" _

Sebuah gambaran terlintas dipikiranku.

"_Wae?" _

Gambaran macam apa ini?!

"_Kesenangan semata…" _

AKHH! Apa ini? Kenapa seperti ada potongan film yang berputar terus menerus dikepalaku? Apa yang sebenarnyanya terjadi?

Aku mulai merasakan kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Seluruh tubuhku berkeringat dingin, perasaan yang begitu familiar kembali kurasakan. Perasaan macam apa ini?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kenapa semua hal 'ini' begitu familiar?

"AKHH!" aku mulai berteriak saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dikepalaku. Begitu sakit, hingga aku merasakan air mulai menggenang di kedua mataku.

Aku memegang kepalaku dengan kuat, berharap hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Nafasku mulai terputus-putus, dadaku mulai kesakitan. Aku yang awalnya dalam posisi duduk menjadi meringkuk dengan tangan kanan yang memegang kepala dan tangan kiri meremas kerah baju yang kukenakan.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Jin hyung yang mulai khawatir dan sebuah tangan yang mengguncangkan tubuhku dengan pelan.

"Hoseok hyung! Kau kenapa?" terdengar suara Jimin yang sedikit berteriak.

Tidak kulayan, aku begitu sibuk mengontrol napas dan rasa sakit yang ada di kepalaku. Mataku terus melihat kearah ubin lantai yang berwarna putih dengan pikiran kosong. Aku mulai merasakan tubuhku melemas.

Shit!

Jangan seperti ini lagi!

Aku gak mau merasakan hal ini lagi!

.

.

.

Secara perlahan tubuhku terjatuh…

Aku bisa merasakan dinginnya lantai di pipi kiriku…

Dan sebuah memori kecil muncul dipikiranku… memori yang begitu menakutkan… memori yang menampakkan… aku terbaring lemas diatas darah Namjoon yang begitu dingin.

Setelah itu… semua begitu gelap… dan mengerikan…

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hohoho, maafkan saya yang lambat update… karena baru pulang ke kampung halaman tercintah setelah merantau di pekan baru… gak deh, sejujurnya liburan disana… **

**Setelah pulang dari tempat yang mengerikan (rumah sodara maksudnya… mengerikan karena disana gak ada wifi… dan sodara aku yang membenci k-pop) barulah aku buru-buru menyelesaikan chap 5.**

**Dan selama di pekanbaru, aku mendapat sebuah ide ff baru. Tidak akan aku post hingga 'A Doll' mencapai chapter 10. Hanya aku bingung… karena cerita yang aku buat berbau romance aku bingung menentukan couplenya… jadi aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan pendapat kalian… Bagusnya Hopekook atau Chanbaek?**

**Hanya boleh milih dua couple disana… karena aku sukanya dua couple itu… #maksa**

**Dan kalian harus milih yah! #maksa**

**Aku tunggu loh pilihan kalian di review… **

**Dan untuk informasi… cerpen aku selanjutnya bertemakan kerajaan peri gitu… terserah kalian sih mau baca apa gak. Tapi wajibnya dibaca sih. #maksalagi**

**Balasan review : **

**Karena kebanyakan dari review kalian adalah menanyakan sungoh atau taehyung atau chanyeol… atau menyuruhku lanjut… jadi balasannya…**

'**ini aku dah lanjut :* maaf kalau updatenya lama yahh :') kalau mau tau siapa pelakunya atau siapa itu sungoh… ikutin aja ceritanya yaa :D'**

**Kutunggu review dan pilihan kalian :***

**Salam penutup yang tak pernah kulupakan**

**Love and Peace :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : All Member BTS**** and hyun family ^.^**

**Genre : Mystery , Murdering, Psychopath**

**Rated : T - M**

**Warning :**

**NO LOVE STORY, Banyak Typo, Menggunakan Bahasa yang Rumit**

**Terinspirasi dari Urban Legend dan novel-novel misteri lainnya**

**Love And Peace :3**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

(Flashback)

_AUTHOR P.O.V_

_**Video terakhir Taehyung : **_

"_Pertama, aku minta maaf… aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri…" kata Taehyung sambil mengusap mukanya._

"_Dulu aku tidak mengerti, tapi jika aku mati ditangannya… berarti aku adalah korban kedua…" lanjut Taehyung denga__n__ muka serius…_

"_Dan aku yakin, hal ini akan terus berlanjut seperti pembunuhan berantai." _

_Sejenak Taehyung menghela napas panjang._

"_Pertama, setelah aku mati… kalian harus terus bersama…"_

"_Kedua, jika kalian mulai mendapati hal-hal aneh… maka itu tandanya pemburuan darah ini telah dimulai."_

"_Ketiga, jika kalian mendapati foto atau barang atau apapun itu… dan hal itu hilang begitu saja… berarti siapapun yang mempunyai barang itu atau yang ada didalam foto itu adalah incaran selanjutnya. Dan kumohon kalian tetap terus bersama."_

"_Karena kalian… menghadapi orang yang sangat istimewa."_

Video berakhir.

Jungkook langsung meletakkan kamera video yang dia pegang. Sejenak semuanya terdiam, seperti sedang mencerna apa yang dimaksud Taehyung dalam video tersebut.

"Hyung! Tadi.. fotomu hilang bukan?" Suara Jimin mulai memecahkan suasana.

"Iya, fotoku dengan… Hoseok…" Namjoon langsung terdiam. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, dia langsung berdiri dan mengambil topi, jaket, serta masker, dan langsung berlari keluar kamar.

Seperti mengerti apa yang dilakukan Namjoon, mereka semua langsung berdiri dan memakai jaket dan masker, lalu berlalu keluar kamar.

Pemikiran mereka sama…

Hanya satu.

_HOSEOK, DALAM BAHAYA!_

.

.

.

_NAMJOON P.O.V_

Berlari sana-sini.

Memasuki toko sana-sini.

Tapi hasilnya tetap aja sama. Yaitu, NIHIL.

Gak ada Hoseok dimanapun! Ditoko manapun! Ya Tuhan! Kemana orang aneh satu tuh?!

Aku bahkan sudah melupakan hal yang namanya malu. Karena dari tadi aku sibuk aja berteriak memanggil Hoseok, tidak ditoko, tidak dijalan, tidak di cafe, aku terus saja meneriaki nama Hoseok. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapku aneh.

Dan aku berterima kasih kepada topi serta masker yang kupakai. Kalau tidak mungkin besok ada berita 'Seorang idola menjadi gila karena temannya hilang'. Dan dapat dipastikan hal itu sangat memalukan.

Sampai akhirnya aku menyerah, aku capek. Sudah 30 menit aku berlari kesana kemari dan tidak menemukan apapun. Hal aku pikirkan saat itu adalah 'dorm'.

Aku sudah mencari kesana kemari… tapi aku belum mencari di dorm. Bisa saja kan, Hoseok sudah pulang dan sekarang lagi sendirian di dorm?

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung berlari menuju dorm. Menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat dan membuka pintu dorm dengan kasar.

"Hoseok?!" tanyaku sambil berteriak. Aku langsung melepas masker serta topi dan melemparnya secara sembarangan. Tidak lupa pula aku mengecek seluruh ruangan yang ada di dorm, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Kalau begitu dia masih ada diluar.

Baru saja aku keluar dari kamar kami, aku langsung mendengar ada suara orang membuka pintu dorm kami. Sontak aku langsung berlari menuju kearah pintu sambil memanggil nama Hoseok.

Tapi yang kulihat bukan Hoseok…

Bukan seorang yang selalu tersenyum cerah dengan muka ramahnya itu…

Melainkan seseorang yang memakai jaket hitam dan masker putih untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Serta tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, sehingga aku hanya dapat melihat kedua bola mata yang menatapku tajam. Mata itu sangat kukenal… tapi, siapa?

"Si… sia… pa?" tanyaku terputus-putus.

Yang ditanya malah diam dan mulai melangkah maju satu persatu kearahku. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas. Aku langsung melihat kearah atas untuk melihat apa yang ia pegang.

"Shit!" teriakku saat melihat pisau yang berukuran sangat besar ditangannya itu.

Refleks aku mengelak saat dia mengayunkan tangannya untuk menebasku dengan pisau segede itu. Sial! Dia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menusukku! Dari tadi dia hanya mengayunkan tangannya keatas kebawah atau kekiri dan kesamping, seperti gerakan menebas rumput. Dan hal itu membuat aku semakin susah untuk mengelak!

Aku mengambil semua barang yang ada didekatku untuk dilemparkan kearahnya dan dari tadi tak ada satupun barang yang mendarat dibadannya! Bahkan menyentuh jaketnya pun tidak! Tuhan! Ketidakadilan macam apa ini?!

BRRUKK!

Dan sepertinya Tuhan masih menyayangiku, tiba-tiba salah satu barang yang kulempar langsung mengenai kepalanya. Karena barang yang aku lempar adalah lampu meja dengan ukuran agak besar, hal itu membuat tudung yang ia pakai terbuka, dan setetes darah mengalir didahinya.

KRANGG!

Dia melempar pisau itu dengan kasar kearah lantai, dan itu membuat suara yang persis seperti piring pecah. Dengan perlahan dia menyentuh luka yang ada didahinya.

"Cih! Dia berani melawanku Taehyungie… apakah aku harus membunuhnya sekarang? Taehyungie?" gumamnya sambil melirikku tajam.

Tunggu dulu? Siapa? Taehyungie?

Dia ngomong sama siapa?! Tidak ada orang lain selain aku dan dirinya! Dan siapa itu Taehyungie? Gak mungkin Kim Taehyung yang udah mati berbulan-bulan yang lalu?!

TUNGGU DULU! GAK ADA GUNANYA MEMBAHAS HAL INI!

Teriak suara dalam pikiranku.

INI KESEMPATAN BODOH! PUKUL KEPALANYA!

Sekali lagi suara itu berteriak, membuatku langsung mengepalkan tangan dan langsung berlari kearahnya.

BUKK!

Satu pukulan mendarat di rahang kirinya.

Satu pukulan yang cukup membuat dia terduduk dilantai.

Dengan cepat dia melepaskan masker yang ia pakai dan membuang ludah yang sudah bercampur dengan darah. Setelah itu dia langsung menatapku dengan tajam. Dan aku langsung terpaku begitu melihat wajahnya.

"Ta… ta… taehyung?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

.

.

.

_TAEHYUNG P.O.V_

Perlawanan yang sia-sia… pada akhirnya dia akan mati juga.

Karena dia melawan Sungoh, orang yang sangat istimewa.

Aku melihat Sungoh yang sedang menyeret mayat Namjoon hyung kearah kamar mandi.

"Apa kita akan mengambil kakinya?" tanyaku, sedikit berlari mengejar Sungoh. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan sambil meletakkan mayat Namjoon hyung di kamar mandi.

"Aku rasa kalau soal kaki lebih bagus kaki Yoongi hyung." Gumamku pelan sambil melihat kearah Sungoh yang sekarang sedang membuka celana jins yang dipakai Namjoon hyung.

"Kalau soal kaki sama saja… Yoongi lebih bagus wajahnya daripada kakinya…" jawab Sungoh. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil sebuah kantong kecil yang terbuat dari kain dan didalamnya terdapat berbagai jenis pisau tajam.

"Kau lihat Taehyung? Kalau mau membuat boneka paling indah, harus dilakukan secara indah juga. Kita tidak boleh sembarangan memotong, kalau salah… hasilnya juga gak bakal bagus." Lanjut Sungoh sambil mengambil pisau kecil tapi tajam. Dia mulai menyayat daging Namjoon hyung dengan perlahan, ada sedikit senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya saat melakukan operasi kecil itu.

"Sesuai yang dibutuhkan, pisau juga harus diganti. Gak selamanya kita harus memotong daging seperti ini memakai pisau kecil." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengganti pisau yang ia pegang.

Aku hanya memperhatikan semua gerakan yang dilakukan Sungoh, menurutku Sungoh terlalu bertele-tele. Dan menurutku juga, semua pisau itu sama saja, yang besar lah, yang kecil lah, tetap aja kegunaannya untuk memotong sesuatu.

"Nah, kalau sudah ketemu bagian tulangnya… baru kita patahkan secara paksa." Lanjut Sungoh lagi sambil menelungkupkan mayat Namjoon, setelah itu ia angkat kaki kiri Namjoon hyung

KREKK!

Sekali dorongan kearah punggung Namjoon hyung, kaki itu langsung terlepas dari tubuh Namjoon hyung.

"Lihat! Kalau sudah begini, kita tinggal merapikan tulangnya saja bukan?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kaki yang sudah terlepas itu kearahku. Sontak aku melangkah mundur, aku paling gak suka jika terkena darah. Darah itu menjijikkan!

"Kau mau mencoba memotong kaki kanannya Taehyungie?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ogah! Kau saja yang lakukan!" jawabku sambil memasang raut wajah geli.

"Heh! Panggil aku hyung! Kalau kau gak mau yasudah, aku saja yang lakukan." Katanya sambil memasang muka marah.

"Cih! Aku gak mau memanggilmu hyung semenjak kau memotong tangan kiriku!" teriakku dan langsung keluar dari kamar mandi yang sudah berbau aneh itu.

"Itu bagian dari rencana bodoh!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Rencana, rencana, rencana?! Dia bahkan mengejutkan aku didalam mobil setelah hilang selama 2 hari. Dan dia muncul begitu saja lalu memotong tanganku! Menyeretku! Bahkan hampir saja membunuhku! Maksudnya apa coba?!

Dengan gampangnya dia mengangkat pisau gede itu dan mengayunkan pisau tersebut kearahku, setelah itu dia malah berhenti tepat pisau itu berada di atas perutku dan langsung tertawa! Tertawa! TERTAWA!

Dan dengan santainya dia membuka masker yang ia gunakan lalu berteriak 'Taehyungieee'. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak terlalu shock akan kehadiran dirinya yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu, mungkin aku sudah merebut pisau yang ada ditangannya dan membunuh dirinya saat itu juga.

Tapi aku tau, aku yang menyuruh Sungoh untuk memalsukan kematianku. Sebenarnya Sungoh gak salah sih… hanya caranya aja yang agak ekstrim. Lagian setelah aku pikir-pikir itu mungkin cara terbaik untuk aku 'mati', mengingat aku seorang artis dan terkenal dipenjuru korea selatan, aku gak bisa hilang dan tiba-tiba mati begitu saja. Dan juga aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya, karena aku membutuhkan dirinya. Aku harus melaksanakan hal yang sudah tertunda.

_**Setelah itu aku akan menunjukkan karyaku ini kepada seseorang. **_

(Flashback End)

.

.

.

_JIN P.O.V_

"Hmm… sebenarnya kondisi Hoseok baik-baik saja… ini biasa terjadi bagi yang mengidap penyakit PTSD. Detak jantung meningkat, kepala yang terasa berdenyut, dan kecemasan yang berlebihan biasa terjadi kepada orang yang mengidap penyakit ini." Jelas dokter Oh Sehun sambil mengecek denyut nadi Hoseok yang sedang terbaring lemah.

"Tapi, ada beberapa kasus orang yang mengidap penyakit ini akan lupa ingatan tentang kejadian yang mereka alami. Ada juga yang lupa akan ingatan penting dalam kejadian tersebut. Nah, untuk kasus Hoseok ini… sepertinya dia melupakan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi." Sambung dokter Sehun sambil memperhatikan cara kerja suster yang sedang memasangkan infus ke lengan Hoseok.

"Apa dia akan seperti ini terus? Kalau misalnya dia mencoba mengingat kejadian tersebut?" tanya salah satu detektif yang sedang memperhatikan wajah damai Hoseok.

"Mungkin saja, tergantung kuat apa tidaknya Hoseok. Tapi, jarang sekali pengidap PTSD akan berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Biasanya ingatan mereka dipicu oleh suatu kejadian yang mirip atau sesuatu yang bersangkut paut dengan kejadian tersebut. Mungkin waktu kalian makan bersama-sama, ada hal yang memicu ingatan dia kembali?" tanya dokter Sehun sambil melirik kearah kami ber-4.

"Kami juga kurang tahu, dia tiba-tiba saja menghadap kebelakang dan beberapa lama kemudian dia mulai teriak kesakitan. Setelah itu pingsan…" jawab Jimin dengan muka polos.

"Hmmm… cukup aneh… yasudahlah… kita lihat saja kondisi Hoseok selanjutnya. Untuk sekarang belum ada keluhan lain dari Hoseok selain dia takut ke kamar mandi bukan?" tanya dokter Sehun sambil dijawab dengan anggukan Yoongi.

Memang benar, sudah 2 hari ini Hoseok tidak menyentuh kamar mandi kecuali kalau dia ditemani. Karena kami gak mungkin nungguin di dalam kamar mandi sambil ngelihatin dia lagi ngapain, alhasil kami semua harus berdiri diluar pintu kamar mandi sambil bernyanyi sampai dia selesai di dalam kamar mandi. Dan hal itu membuat aku muak, sungguh.

Semuanya bermula saat dia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya itu. Setelah terbangun dan mengumpulkan sedikit energy, dia mulai ditanya bermacam-macam oleh 2 detektif. Karena Hoseok yang terus-terusan mengatakan "aku… lupa…" kepada 2 detektif itu, akhirnya kami memutuskan memanggil dokter supaya memeriksa keadaan Hoseok.

Nah, bertepatan saat dokter Sehun memasuki kamar rawat inap Hoseok… tiba-tiba Hoseok mendadak ingin buang air kecil…

Awalnya biasa saja, Hoseok memasuki kamar mandi dengan langkah biasa. Dan tidak sampai 1 menit kemudian tiba-tiba dia keluar. Dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan wajah yang dipenuhi ketakutan yang mendalam.

Aku ingat betul kejadian itu, karena aku ada disana. Menyaksikan semuanya, Hoseok yang tiba-tiba terjatuh ke lantai dan memukul keras dadanya terus-terusan. Hoseok yang membulatkan matanya sambil meneteskan air mata. Hoseok hampir saja pingsan pada saat itu kalau tidak ada dokter Sehun yang langsung mengambil tindakan.

Dan semua hal itu membuat kami terpaksa bernyanyi bermenit-menit didepan pintu kamar mandi sambil menunggu Hoseok keluar. Karena kami gak mau kejadian itu terulang kembali, hal itu pasti menyakitkan untuk Hoseok.

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata 2 detektif keluar dari ruangan. Menyisakan kami ber-4 dalam suasana tegang. Dan dokter Sehun yang masih memeriksa keadaan Hoseok.

Aku melirik Jungkook yang sibuk mengganti-ganti channel tv dengan pandangan kosong dan juga jimin yang dari tadi mendengarkan music sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tidak beberapa lama Jungkook meletakkan remote tv di pangkuannya dan mulai focus ke benda yang berbentuk kotak itu.

"_Setelah kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa salah satu anggota member BTS…" _

Begitu nama BTS disebutkan, aku langsung melihat kearah tv yang sedang memberitakan kematian Namjoon dan pemakaman yang sudah dilakukan seminggu yang lalu. Setelah itu berita langsung berganti menjadi seorang reporter yang sedang berdiri di halaman depan rumah sakit dan menanyakan kondisi Hoseok kepada salah satu dokter.

"Wahh, itu saya masuk tv." Komentar dokter Sehun dengan tersenyum riang.

"Eh, ini kan waktu pagi tadi saya ditanya sama reporter itu." Lanjut Sehun sambil ikut memperhatikan acara berita tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi merebut remote tv dari pangkuan Jungkook dan langsung mematikan tv dengan cepat. Sontak kami semua melihat kearah Yoongi yang duduk dengan santai disamping Jungkook.

"Aku benci… melihat berita menyedihkan kita disiarkan di tv…" gumam Yoongi pelan. Mungkin karena suasana yang terlalu sunyi, hal itu membuat suara Yoongi terdengar begitu keras.

"Ckk, setidaknya jangan pas bagian saya muncul dong!" jawab dokter Sehun sambil berlalu keluar ruangan, mungkin karena dia sebal tv nya dimatiin dibagian dia lagi ngomong tentang keadaan Hoseok.

Setelah itu hening…

Gak ada yang buka mulut…

Sampai satu suara…

"Aku lapar… hyung…" Jungkook membuka suara.

"Makan aja di restoran rumah sakit." Jawab Yoongi santai.

"Aku mau makan yang lain hyung… makanan di restoran rumah sakit pada gak enak semuaa…" Jungkook berkata sambil merengut lucu.

"Pakai jasa pesan antar saja." Jawab Jimin sambil tetap mendengarkan lagunya.

"Hyung lah yang telpon."

"Gak ada pulsa."

"Yonggi hyung?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Yoongi dengan penuh harap.

"Ponsel aku mati."

"Jin hyung?" kali ini Jungkook bertanya kepadaku dengan muka imutnya itu.

"Ponsel ku ketinggalan di hotel sepertinya. Kenapa gak pakai ponselmu saja sih?" tanyaku. Yang langsung dijawab senyum salah tingkah dari Jungkook.

"Ketinggalan dihotel juga." Jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Yasudah, aku aja lah yang belikan makanan! Aku juga jadi lapar, kalian mau makan apa?" tanyaku kepada mereka semua. Yang langsung dijawab dengan kata 'terserah'.

"Kalau gitu mari kutemani, sekalian aku mau pulang ke hotel." Sahut Yoongi yang sedang memasang topinya dan memakai sepatu.

"Kalian berdua, jaga Hoseok yah…" perintahku sambil keluar ruangan bersama Yoongi.

.

.

.

_AUTHOR P.O.V_

"Yak, Yoongi! Bantuin aku cariin lah!" teriak Jin kearah Yoongi yang sudah berganti baju dan menonton tv.

"Cari lah sendiri! Aku mana tau dimana letaknya! Lagian hyung terakhir kali letak ponsel hyung dimana?" jawab Yoongi dengan kesal. Sudah dari 15 menit yang lalu hyung nya itu sibuk aja mencari ponselnya sambil berteriak 'dimana sih?!'. Tentu saja hal itu menganggu Yoongi yang sedang menonton tv.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Aku ke rumah sakit aja! Kau tetap disini kan?" tanya Jin yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Yoongi hanya mengangguk sebentar dan lanjut menonton tv nya kembali.

Setelah itu Jin mengambil kunci mobil dan 2 kantong plastic berisikan makanan yang mereka beli tadi sebelum mampir kehotel dan langsung melesat pergi menuju rumah sakit.

5 menit.

15 menit.

30 menit.

Yoongi masih saja menonton tv sambil melihat kearah ponsel nya yang sedang dicas. Lama ia terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba dia jadi kepikiran sesuatu.

'_Lebih baik aku mencoba menelpon ke ponsel Jin hyung. Mana tau lebih mudah mencarinya kan?' _pikir Yoongi dan mulai menelpon Jin hyung.

Sengaja ia mematikan tv dan mulai mencoba focus mendengar suara ringtone ponsel Jin. Tapi yang ia dengar hanya kesunyian di hotel tersebut. Tidak ada suara apapun, Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung, Yoongi tahu bahwa Jin tidak pernah mensilent ponselnya.

Yoongi mencoba menelpon sekali lagi. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak mendengar suara sedikitpun. Yoongi terus mencoba menelpon ke ponsel Jin. Entah mengapa saat itu perasaan Yoongi menjadi tidak enak, dia merasa Jin hyung berada dalam bahaya.

Sampai satu kata terlintas di otak Yoongi.

'_Ponsel Jin hyung dicuri.' _

Yoongi langsung mencoba mengirimkan pesan ke ponsel Jin. Pikirannya langsung dipenuhi dengan kata-kata Taehyung di video terakhirnya. Yoongi begitu takut jika Jin lah target selanjutnya.

'_**Siapa kamu?!' **_

Dua kata. Hanya dua kata yang dikirim Yoongi dengan tangan bergetar. Dia begitu ketakutan jika ada yang menjawab pesan singkat itu. Yoongi hanya bisa berdoa supaya tidak ada yang membalas pesan singkat yang ia kirim.

Dan sepertinya… Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doanya. Suara pesan masuk langsung membuat tubuh Yoongi kaku seketika. Dengan keberanian yang sudah menipis itu dia mencoba membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

_**From : Jin hyung**_

'_**Kau tidak mencarinya?… Yoongi hyung…'**_

Lima kata. Pesan itu berisi Lima kata, tapi cukup membuat Yoongi gemetaran disekujur tubuhnya. Dia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut.

Dengan sigap dia langsung menelpon ke salah satu detektif yang menangani kasus mereka.

"Halo?" teriak Yoongi sambil berlari di jalanan seperti orang gila. Dia bahkan tidak kepikiran untuk memanggil taksi atau apapun itu. Karena menurut Yoongi naik taksi sama saja memperlambat dirinya sampai ke rumah sakit, apalagi bisa saja terkena macet jika naik taksi.

"_Ada apa Yoongi?" _tanya seseorang diujung sana.

"Jin… Jin hyung… Jin hyung hilang! Pembunuhnya… pembunuh gila itu menga… mengambil ponsel Jin! Lacak ponsel Jin!" perintah Yoongi dengan suara terbata-bata. Yoongi bahkan lupa yang dia perintahkan itu adalah seorang detektif, tapi ia tidak peduli. Kakinya terus saja berlari menuju kearah rumah sakit, berharap jika ia sampai disana dia akan menemukan Jin sedang makan dengan nikmatnya.

"_Baik, kami akan melacaknya sekarang!" _sahut detektif itu dan langsung menutup telepon.

Setelah itu Yoongi langsung menelpon Jimin sambil terus berlari.

"_Yak! Kalian dimana? Kami sudah kela—" _

"Jin hyung… Jin hyung… hil.. hilang bodoh!" potong Yoongi dengan napas terputus-putus.

"_Maksud hyung?" _tanya Jimin diujung sana.

"Jin hyung diculik! Ca… cari Jin hyung… di.. disekitar rumah sakit!" perintah Yoongi kepada Jimin. Setelah itu ia langsung menutup sambungan telepon dan terus berlari.

'_Dikit lagi sampai Yoongi! Kau harus kuat!' _seru Yoongi dalam hati. Memang, jarak antara rumah sakit dan hotel tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya berjarak 4 kilometer, dan sebentar lagi Yoongi akan sampai di rumah sakit.

Sudah hampir 15 menit Yoongi berlari seperti kuda. Akhirnya dia sampai di rumah sakit, dia langsung menuju kekamar inap Hoseok. Dan saat itu yang ia temukan hanya Hoseok yang masih tertidur dan Jungkook yang duduk di kursi dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ji… Jin.. hyu—"

"Jin hyung gak ada di rumah sakit!" teriak seseorang yang sudah memotong omongan Yoongi

Yoongi langsung melihat kearah sumber suara, dia langsung melihat jelas Jimin yang sudah berkeringatan dengan napas yang masih terputus-putus. Keadaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

TING!

Suara pesan masuk langsung mengalihkan pikiran Yoongi, dia langsung melihat isi pesan itu dan membacanya dengan muka menahan amarah.

_**From : Jin**_

'_**Kau terlambat… Yoongi hyung…' **_

BRAAKK!

Jimin dan Jungkook langsung terkejut melihat hyung mereka melempar ponselnya kearah lantai. Ponsel itu langsung pecah begitu saja setelah mendarat kelantai.

"DASAR KAU PEMBUNUH KEPARAT!" teriak Yoongi sambil memukul tembok berkali-kali. Sedangkan Jimin dan Jungkook hanya bisa menenangkan Yoongi.

_**Mereka tidak sadar waktu itu… seseorang yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Menangis dalam diam…**_

.

.

.

_**2 hari sebelum 'kematian' Taehyung.**_

"_Karena kalian… menghadapi orang yang sangat istimewa." _

_Taehyung menutup kamera videonya, raut wajahnya yang sedih dan frustasi langsung tergantikan dengan senyuman yang terukir indah dibibirnya._

"_Akhirnya… sudah 7 tahun aku menanti hal ini. Semua sudah siap, video, obat, hal itu semua bisa membuat mereka kalang kabut." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum senang._

"_Dan Sungoh hyung… buat aku 'mati' dengan cara yang bagus!" perintahnya kepada orang yang ada disampingnya._

_Sungoh yang waktu itu sedang berdiri di samping wastafel langsung tersenyum angkuh, menganggap apa yang Taehyung perintahkan adalah hal yang begitu mudah. Setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut, dan menghilang begitu saja._

_Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih menyusun beberapa barang kedalam kardus dan menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya._

"_Aku yakin, kau yang akan menemukan kardus ini… Jungkookie." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu lebar dan mengerikan, kedua matanya yang tidak ikut tersenyum dan hanya terus menatap kardus tersebut._

_Setelah itu dia mematikan air yang mengali di wastafel dan beranjak ke dalam kamar, menemukan para member BTS sedang tertidur lelap. Dengan perlahan ia letakkan kardus itu dibawah kolong tempat tidur Jimin._

"_Game Start." Gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum mengerikan. _

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Heihooo… author balek lagi dengan senyum dan cinta!**

**Lagi bahagia2 nya karena ada boyband yang baru debut ituloh. Romeo itu… anggota mereka imut2 . jadi greget sendirii! Apalagi yang bikin seneng banget itu mv terbaru BTS yang sick itu dan photo concept mereka yang bener-bener wow! Aku jadi jatuh cinta sama J-hope =')**

**Dan karena itu semua lah aku jadi lupa untuk ngebuat chap 6 ini. Maafkan aku wahai para readers.**

**Balasan review :**

** : Wkwkwkw… nanti kapan-kapan aku update lebih malam lagi. Aku juga Hopekook shipperrrrrrrr… tapi ff hopekook masih dikit ngettt… jadi nak nangiss T-T**

**vyrexo's****: Yak! Kau ngapain panggil aku ber hah? Dasar! Panggil 'park' atau 'Mrs. Park' atau 'Eonnie' kek, kan lebih keren. Savira belen! :p**

**GitARMY**** : itu sudah aku jelaskan Hoseoknya kenapa :3 kalau masih bingung search aja google… aku aja tau penyakit PTSD dari google *Google segalanya***

**Nadhira - Minchanee****: wkwkwkwk, maafkan tidak update cepat. Salahkan BTS yang terlalu keren dan Romeo yang terlalu imut itu…**

**Lilydaphne**** : ouh makasihlah… aku nih emang keren (PD kelas berat)**

**LulluBee**** : ini udah lanjuttt :3**

** : maafkan aku yang lama ini updatenya T-T **

**anoncikiciw**** : sempet dibikin bingung karena review mu yang ada dua… wkwkwkwk, selamat pertanyaan anda semuanya terjawab di chap ini :3**

**sugarplum137**** : penasaran atau penasarann? (gak jelas banget dah) **

**baozibun**** : kalau soal pertanyaanmu itu… akan dijelaskan di chap selanjutnya :3**

**minkook94**** : ceritanya akan semakin rumit kedepannya kawan #drama**

**hosigie**** : kalau soal ingatan hoseok itu, mungkin di chap 8 atau 9 baru kembali… tapi tergantung juga… bisa aja aku jadi berubah pikiran dan membuat Hoseok gak ingat sampai akhir cerita :3**

**Guest**** : wkwkwkwk ini dah update kok…**

**Cho Michelle**** : kalau masal lalu v sama dengan masa lalu mu… jadi dirimu pernah membunuh kucing?! *teriak histeris***

**Karina****: hmmm… mungkin aja sungoh bukan si 'psikopat' tuh.. wkwkwkw… ini udah updateee :3**

**Aku bahagia banget dengan review kalian semua yang pada penasaran. Ngomong-ngomong soal couple, pemenangnya adalah couple Hopekook! Yang mendapat 5 suara… sedangkan Chanbaek dapat 3 suara.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Cast : Kim Taehyung**

**Support Cast : BTS member, hyun family, and other**

**Genre : Mystery , Murdering, Psychopath**

**Rated : T - M**

**Warning :**

**NO LOVE STORY, Banyak Typo, Menggunakan Bahasa yang Rumit**

**Terinspirasi dari Urban Legend dan novel-novel misteri lainnya**

**Love And Peace :3**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

(flashback)

_DAEHYUN P.O.V_

"Appa! Kenapa aku diikat seperti ini?! Appa! Appa!" suara Taehyung yang berteriak seperti itu membuat hatiku miris. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain melihat Taehyung yang diangkut ke rumah sakit jiwa dengan ambulance.

"Andwee! Jangan pegang boneka ku! Jangan!" teriak Taehyung sekali lagi saat melihat salah satu dokter jiwa memegang boneka singanya yang begitu mengerikan itu.

Aku tau, aku kejam, siapa juga yang tega mengirim anaknya kerumah sakit jiwa? Tapi hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiranku setelah melihat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku begitu shock dan terkejut saat melihat Taehyung yang sudah berlumuran darah itu hanya tersenyum senang, _seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa._

Yang aku ingat, aku langsung berlari begitu sadar akan apa yang terjadi. Aku berlari menuju kamar dan langsung menelpon ambulance. Walaupun perbuatanku kejam... tapi aku ingin anakku sembuh. Apakah itu salah?

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" teriak Taehyung sekali lagi sambil menghentakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang sudah diikat di besi itu membuat brankar ambulance menjadi goyang dan susah untuk dikendalikan. Membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memindahkan Taehyung dari halaman depan rumah hingga ke ambulance.

"Boneka ini... apa Taehyung yang membuatnya?" tanya dokter jiwa yang ada disebalahku sambil memegang boneka singa dengan muka tidak percaya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan dokter yang sekarang sedang memasukkan boneka tersebut kedalam kantong putih transparan.

"Aku akan membawa boneka ini—"

"Appa! Bantu aku appa!" omongan dokter tersebut terpotong saat mendengar teriakan Taehyung yang makin kuat. Aku langsung melihat kearah Taehyung yang masih memberontak sehingga membuat para pegawai rumah sakit kelelahan hanya untuk mengangkut dirinya naik kedalam ambulance.

Sejenak tatapan mata kami bertemu, dia hanya melihat ku dengan pandangan memohon. Tetapi, tatapan itu berubah sedetik kemudian. Dia kemudia menatap ku tajam, seakan mengetahui bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menolongnya. Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan berpikir sejenak.

"SUNGOH HYUNG! BANTU AKU! SUNGOH HYUNG!" teriaknya berkali-kali sambil memberontak dan membuat brankar itu hampir terjatuh. Seluruh tubuhku langsung merinding begitu Taehyung menyebut nama Sungoh. Sedangkan semua pegawai langsung terkejut saat melihat perlawanan yang begitu hebat dari Taehyung.

Taehyung terus saja berteriak memanggil nama Sungoh, berkali-kali tanpa henti. Hingga akhirnya sang dokter langsung mengambil obat bius untuk menenangkan Taehyung.

Baru saja sang dokter ingin berjalan kearah Taehyung untuk menusukkan jarum suntik ditangannya, tiba-tiba perlawanan Taehyung terhenti. Dan itu membuat kami semua juga ikut terhenti sambil menatapnya.

"Sungoh hyung!" teriak Taehyung ceria sambil melirik kearah kanannya.

Aku langsung membeku ditempat, melihat Taehyung yang begitu ceria seperti baru saja menemukan malaikat yang akan terus bersamanya. Mata Taehyung berbinar-binar, tubuhnya melemas, tidak ada lagi perlawanan dan teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

Melihat hal itu, para pegawai rumah sakit langsung bergerak cepat memasukkan Taehyung kedalam ambulance. Semua bergerak begitu cepat waktu itu, seakan hanya aku yang membeku dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Hingga aku merasakan tepukan ringan di pundakku, aku langsung menoleh ke dokter yang lebih pendek dariku itu. Dia tersenyum dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang jarum suntik.

"Cha Hakyeon... mulai sekarang anda bisa menyerahkan urusan anak anda kepada saya. Keputusan yang tepat untuk menyembuhkan anak anda. Ini kasus terberat yang pernah saya lihat... saya akan berusaha menyembuhkan anak anda, Daehyun-ssi." Kata dokter yang bernama Cha Hakyeon itu sambil tersenyum ringan dan pergi menuju kedalam ambulance.

Setelah ambulance itu pergi, tubuhku langsung melemas. Aku langsung terduduk dijalanan yang beraspal, aspal yang begitu dingin saat dipegang. _Begitu dingin... _

Sama seperti diriku yang bersikap dingin selama ini... aku seakan membuat tembok dan jurang disekelilingku supaya tidak ada orang yang bisa mendekat sesenti pun. Aku hanya melakukan semua hal tanpa menggunakan tanpa rasa tulus sedikitpun, hanya melakukan karena kewajiban.

Kewajiban menjadi seorang suami, dan kewajiban menjadi seorang appa. Aku melakukannya dengan tubuh dingin ini, tanpa ada perasaan sedikitpun. Apakah ini salahku? Yang membuat Baekhyun pergi dan Taehyung seperti ini? Apakah ini salahku?

Tanpa tersadar air mata terjatuh dari kedua mataku, rasanya begitu sakit. Sakit dan sesak saat menyadari ini semua.

"Ahh... mi... mianhae... mianhaee..." gumamku perlahan sambil mengacak rambutku pelan.

Aku berdiri dengan sangat susah, seakan ada beban yang begitu berat dipunggungku. Perlahan aku berjalan di jalanan yang begitu sepi dan hanya ada angin yang menemani. Dengan terseok-seok aku berjalan dan tubuh yang terkadang goyah seakan ingin jatuh.

Aku begitu lelah, hari itu aku terlalu banyak jadwal dan mengingat pemakaman tanpa mayat yang berlangsung lama itu membuat diriku begitu capek. Tapi, entah apa yang mendorongku waktu itu, aku terus berjalan menuju rumah sakit dengan pikiran kosong tanpa ada rasa lelah sedikitpun.

Terus berjalan sambil membiarkan air mata yang terus turun tanpa henti, aku bahkan tidak terpikirkan untuk membawa mobil, yang aku pikirkan hanya satu, menemui Taehyung dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyesal...

Malam itu... jalanan begitu sepi, seakan menyadarkan diriku yang selalu sendiri, tidak ada hati, tidak ada perasaan, dan semua hal itu membuat aku semakin hancur. Bisakah? Aku memperbaiki ini semua? Kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat?

_Apakah... perbuatan aku kali ini benar?_

.

.

.

_AUTHOR P.O.V_

**Keesokan harinya, dirumah sakit jiwa :**

"8 Juli 2009, nama pasien Kim Taehyung, umur 14 tahun, seorang lelaki, penyakit belum diketahui." Kata seseorang sambil berbicara dihadapan Taehyung dengan kamera video ditangannya. Diletakkannya kamera video yang sudah merekam dari tadi diatas meja, kemudian ia tersenyum kearah Taehyung yang sekarang sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Itu, obat apa yang dokter kasih kepadaku tadi?" tanya Taehyung dengan muka kebingungan, entah mengapa saat ini dia merasa lelah sekali.

"Amytal." Jawab dokter tersebut singkat sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Obat ini, akan membuat dirimu berkata jujur Taehyung." Lanjut dokter yang bernama Hakyeon itu sambil melihat reaksi Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ssi..." lanjut dokter Cha dengan nada lembut.

"Ne..." jawab Taehyung lemah, sekarang ia benar-benar ingin tidur.

"Sejak kapan kau bertemu Sungoh?"

"Sungoh? Se... sejak aku terbangun... dari komaa." Jawab Taehyung dengan lemah. Dia benar-benar mengantuk karena pengaruh obat itu.

"Koma?" tanya dokter Cha dengan muka penasaran.

"Iya... aku loncat dari lantai 4..." Taehyung menjawab sambil mengangguk kecil dan mulai menutupkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau loncat?"

"Karena... me... mereka menindasku..." jawab Taehyung yang sekarang sudah menutup matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau loncat pada waktu itu? Apa kau berharap mereka akan menyesal setelah kau mati?" tanya dokter Cha sekali lagi.

"Ani... karena... setelah itu... aku akan bisa menyalahkan bahwa... Chanyeol yang mendorongku... aku tak akan mati, karena ada pohon... dan... asalkan tidak jatuh dengan kepala duluan..." jawab Taehyung yang sekarang memilih baring di tempat tidur.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, kenapa kau tidak melawannya waktu itu?"

"Karena... aku pasti kalah... tapi tak apa... Sungoh hyung sudah... membalasnya..." jawab Taehyung yang sekarang sudah tertidur pulas di tempat tidur rumah sakit itu.

Melihat jawaban Taehyung, dokter Cha tersenyum tipis. Menurutnya ini adalah kasus yang sangat unik. Taehyung bukanlah seorang psychopath. Karena dari tindakannya, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk kabur daripada melawan.

Tapi... kenapa semua jadi berubah saat dia bertemu Sungoh? Kenapa dia bisa membunuh seekor kucing dengan sadis dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun?

"8 Juli 2009, rekaman pertama, untuk pertama kalinya saya menemukan kasus yang begitu unik. Kim Taehyung, berumur 14 tahun, penyakit..."

Dokter Cha langsung menutup kamera videonya tanpa melanjutkan omongannya, sejenak ia melihat kearah Taehyung yang sekarang sudah tertidur dengan damai di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Apa, aku akan bisa?" gumamnya sambil keluar ruangan inap Taehyung.

(Flashback end)

.

.

.

_AUTHOR P.O.V_

Seseorang tampak senang sambil melahap burger yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya itu. Sedangkan badannya berbaring diatas atap mobil milik Jin, sambil melihat kearah langit yang ditutupi banyak pepohonan.

"Aku sudah siap..." sahut seseorang yang membuat dirinya terkejut. Dia melirik Sungoh yang sekarang sedang berganti baju.

"Wahh... secepat itukah kau mengerjakannya Sungoh? Aku sangat kagum akan kehebatanmu. Kau bahkan langsung bisa menculik Jin hyung saat dia baru keluar dari hotel itu. Dan Kau juga, sempat-sempatnya membelikan aku makanan. Kau memang terbaik!" puji Taehyung sambil memakan makanan yang bukan miliknya.

"Berterima kasihlah sama obat bius itu... kalau tidak aku pasti bakal susah menculik orang dengan badan segede ini. Lagian, kau ngapain makan diatas atap mobil?! Turun!" sahut Sungoh sambil memasukkan bajunya yang sudah penuh darah kedalam tas yang berukuran sangat besar.

"Apa yang kau ambil darinya?" tanya Taehyung dengan muka penasaran sambil melirik kearah tas yang dipegang Sungoh.

"Badannya." Jawab Sungoh datar lalu mulai berjalan kebelakang mobil.

Merasakan pergerakan dari mobil yang mulai didorong oleh Sungoh, membuat Taehyung langsung meloncat turun dari atap mobil sambil tetap memegang 2 kantong yang berisikan burger serta cola itu.

Setelah menginjakkan kakinya di tanah, Dia mencoba membuka pintu mobil dengan susah payah dan langsung melihat darah dimana-mana begitu pintu mobil itu terbuka. Dengan santai dia melihat kearah jok belakang sambil terus memakan burgernya itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja mengerjakan sesuatu dengan tidak rapi?" gumam Taehyung yang sedang melihat potongan tubuh dimana-mana. Hanya satu yang menangkap matanya, yaitu kepala Jin yang sepertinya sengaja diletakkan dikursi pengemudi.

Sejenak ia melihat kearah daging manusia yang sudah bertebaran didalam mobil, lalu melirik kearah daging ayam yang terselip diantara dua roti bulat itu.

"Hyung..." gumam Taehyung sambil melahap burger dengan mata yang masih setia melihat kepala Jin.

"Menurut hyung daging manusia itu enak tidak?" tanyanya sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Entahlah. Bisakah kau membantuku Taehyung?! Mobil ini sangat berat untuk didorong!" jawab Sungoh yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Ogah! Aku sedang makan! Lagian kenapa kau membeli aku banyak burger sih?! Kalau gini kan jadi susah habisinnya! Lagian tanganku hanya ada satu." Jawabnya sambil melirik tangan kanannya yang sudah penuh. Dia hanya memegang burger dengan jari jempol, telunjuk, serta jari tengahnya. Sedangkan kedua jari yang lain memegang 2 kantong yang berisikan 8 burger dan 5 cola.

"Itu burger bukan milikmu bodoh! Itu milik Jin! Lagian mana sudi aku membelikan makanan untuk bocah sepertimu yang hanya bisa nyuruh saja! Dan juga kau bisa kan, meletakkan kantong itu lalu membantuku?!" teriak Sungoh sambil terus mendorong mobil tersebut kearah sungai yang cukup dalam itu.

"Gak bisa, aku gak punya sarung tangan sepertimu. Nanti kalau sidik jari aku tertinggal bagaimana? Terus-terus kalau—"

"Kalu gitu tutup pintunya!" potong Sungoh dengan sedikit berteriak, hal itu membuat Taehyung menjadi kesal karena omongannya dipotong dan langsung melampiaskan kekesalannnya dengan melahap seluruh burgernya dengan ganas dan menendang pintu mobil.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian mobil tersebut mulai jalan sendiri karena jalan dihutan tersebut mulai menurun tajam. Hal itu membuat Sungoh bernapas lega karena dia tidak perlu mendorong mobil tersebut sampai kedalam sungai.

Melihat mobil yang semakin melaju dan langsung menyeburkan dirinya kedalam sungai membuat Taehyung tersenyum senang. Dengan santainya dia meletakkan kantong berisikan makanan itu dan mulai mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku jaketnya.

'_**Kau terlambat… Yoongi hyung…' **_

Setelah menulis dan mengirimkan pesan singkat tersebut dia mulai mematikan ponsel tersebut dan menyerahkan ponsel tersebut kearah Sungoh.

"Aku yakin polisi sedang melacak keberadaan ponsel ini. Kau... lakukan sesuatu supaya polisi gak bisa melacak kita." Sahutnya dengan nada tegas sambil tetap tersenyum senang.

Dengan gampangnya Sungoh mengambil ponsel tersebut dengan tangannya yang masih memakai sarung tangan dan menyirami ponsel tersebut dengan alkohol. Lalu dia mengambil batu besar dan menghancurkan ponsel tersebut hingga tidak berbentuk. Tak lupa pula dia mematahkan sim card dan membuangnya dengan sembarang.

"Kenapa disiram dengan alkohol?" tanya Taehyung dengan muka bingungnya sambil meminum cola.

"Supaya tidak meninggalkan sidik jari. Ayo kita pergi kerumahmu sekarang." Sahut Sungoh sambil berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung hanya masih menikmati colanya itu.

"Jadi, ini bukan milikku yah?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri sambil melihat kearah 2 kantung putih yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku..." omongannya terhenti, senyum mengerikan mulai mengembang diwajahnya. Entah mengapa sekarang pemikirinnya bukanlah pulang kerumah, melainkan pulang ke tempat dimana member Bangtan berkumpul.

.

.

.

_JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

_**5 jam setelah hilangnya Jin.**_

Polisi, selalu telat... telat dua langkah atau tiga langkah. Sekali telat yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya menghela napas berat... setelah itu pemakaman akan langsung dilaksanakan...

Yang jelas, saat itu aku terdiam layaknya orang yang kehilangan nyawa saat melihat mobil Jin hyung diangkat dari dalam sungai. Hanya ada aku dan Yoongi hyung pada saat itu... dan selebihnya ada dirumah sakit.

Layaknya slow motion, aku dapat melihat keluarga Jin hyung yang menangis histeris saat melihat keadaan Jin hyung. Atau, Yoongi hyung yang muntah saat melihat potongan kepala Jin hyung dan bekas darah dimana-mana.

Anehnya aku tidak muntah sama sekali, pada saat melihat itu, yang aku ingat hanya satu... yaitu janji yang aku buat dengan Jin hyung. Janji yang disitu Jin hyung mengatakan dia bakal tetap hidup, tidak akan terbunuh.

Kenapa Jin hyung tega? Bahkan dia tidak pulang membawakan makanan yang aku mau... kenapa begitu? Kejam...

Orang yang membuat janji dan mengingkari janji itu... adalah hal yang kejam...

Sekilas memori dan perasaan yang terlintas pada saat itu hanya bisa dipendam dalam pikiran dan hati, sama sekali gak bisa diungkapkan. Mungkin gara-gara para detektif yang langsung membawa kami berdua pulang kerumah sakit atau memang pada saat itu aku terlalu shock sehingga gak bisa meluapkan perasaan tersebut.

Dan hal ini membuat pikiranku terbebani. Ini semua gara-gara pembunuh gila itu, coba saja... coba saja dia tidak mengincar kami... apakah ceritanya akan berbeda?

Hah... sudahlah... setidaknya sekarang kami semua tidak diizinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit atau bahkan menghubungi keluarga. Takutnya, keluarga kami juga akan diincar, dan untuk keselamatan kami, para polisi yang menjaga juga diperbanyak.

Setidaknya... hal itu membuat aku sedikit lebih nyaman.

Aku dan Yoongi hyung langsung memasuki ruang inap Hoseok hyung sambil dijaga polisi. Setelah masuk dan melepaskan sepatu, aku langsung duduk disalah satu sofa sambil menghela napas panjang. Lama aku menutup mata, sehingga aku sadar akan suasana yang berubah canggung.

"Wae?" tanyaku memecahkan suasana yang tegang.

"Tadi... setengah jam sebelum kalian pulang, ada yang mengirimi ini lewat pintu depan." Jawab Hoseok hyung yang sudah sadar dari tidurnya sambil mengangkat 2 kantung di tangan kirinya.

"Isinya, adalah burger serta cola... yang anehnya lagi..." omongan Jimin hyung terhenti, mukanya mendadak ketakutan, beberapa kali ia menghela napas panjang dengan tangan yang mengacak rambutnya.

"A... ada fotoku... saat... sebelum debut..." lanjut Jimin pelan dengan mata yang berair.

Sejenak suasana menjadi tegang. Semua sudah pada mengerti, burger serta cola itu adalah makanan yang dibelikan Jin hyung untuk kami. Aku tahu, karena Jin hyung sempat mengirim pesan singkat ke Jimin bahwa ia akan membeli burger untuk kami.

Aku tahu, bahwa Jin hyung sudah mati beberapa jam yang lalu...

Dan aku juga tahu, apa maksud dari foto yang Jimin hyung pegang itu...

"Ap... apa..." suara Jimin hyung terhenti... dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menutup mata.

Setelah beberapa lama dia kembali membuka matanya dan kembali menarik napas pelan.

"Apa aku target selanjutnya?" tanyanya perlahan dengan wajah penuh ketakutan.

.

.

.

_AUTHOR P.O.V_

"Hyung!" Teriak seseorang dari arah pintu masuk. Suaranya menggema dirumah yang begitu megah dan mewah, akan tetapi penuh debu dan tidak terawat, layaknya sebuah istana tua yang dilupakan.

Orang tersebut berjalan menuju sebuah dapur yang begitu besar dan dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam peralatan memasak. Dengan santai orang itu memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil yang terletak disudut dapur. Suhu ruangan tersebut begitu dingin hingga membuat orang tersebut langsung merapatkan jaketnya, ruang itu adalah tempat penyimpanan daging-daging yang sengaja dibekukan.

"Sungoh hyung!" pekiknya saat melihat Sungoh yang sedang menata sesuatu.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok disamping Sungoh.

Sungoh yang tidak menjawab, membuat dirinya terpaksa hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Sungoh dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya sebuah badan tanpa kepala, kaki, dan tangan sedang diletakkan diatas tumpukkan daging tepat disamping 2 buah kaki yang panjang dan sudah membeku.

"Taehyung... Jika... kita berhasil, kita akan membuat boneka kedua yang paling sempurna." Gumam Sungoh sambil melirik Taehyung.

"Ah iya! Ngomong-ngomong soal boneka..." Taehyung langsung berdiri dan berjalan kesudut ruangan yang penuh dengan tumpukan daging. Dia mulai menuruni benteng daging tersebut satu-persatu.

"Aku kira, setelah kejadian aku dipaksa masuk rumah sakit... boneka ini akan ditemui..." gumam Taehyung sambil terus menuruni daging-daging tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin... Daehyun langsung mengosongkan isi rumah setelah hasil test kejiwaan kamu itu. Secara logika, Daehyun dan Baekhyun gak mungkin menginjakkan kaki diruangan ini." Jawab Sungoh sambil ikutan berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke pintu besi.

"Aku akan keluar... jangan lupa kunci pintunya setelah ini..." lanjutnya lalu berlalu pergi dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum saat melihat wajah seseorang.

"Memang tidak salah pilihanku untuk mengirim mereka ke Amerika... dengan begini aku bisa bebas menggunakan rumah ini tanpa diketahui siapapun. Iya gak?" gumamnya sambil menarik keluar boneka tersebut yang sudah menjadi kaku dan sangat dingin.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau jahat sekali sama aku?" tanyanya kepada boneka yang berukuran persis seperti anak umur 14 tahun.

"Kau jadi menerima hukumannya kan?" tanyanya lagi sambil memegang rambut boneka tersebut yang sudah menjadi beku.

"Yah, setidaknya kau mati menjadi berguna bukan? Menjadi sebuah boneka sempurna yang pertama kali Sungoh buat." Lanjutnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkan... Chanyeolie~~" gumamnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

'_**Seorang anak berumur 14 tahun dinyatakan menghilang secara misterius. Anak tersebut adalah anak pertama dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar dikorea yang dinyatakan telah meninggal dunia setelah menghilang selama 18 hari. Hari ini, keluarga besar Park menyelenggarakan pemakaman tanpa mayat.'**_

_KLIK._

_Anak kecil tersebut tersenyum saat melihat berita yang baru saja ia tonton. Dirinya memegang sebuah boneka singa yang sudah tampak lusuh dengan busa yang sudah keluar dimana-mana._

"_Terima kasih hyung... telah memberikan apa yang kumau." Katanya sambil memandang kearah kiri dan tersenyum sangat lebar sambil terus memeluk boneka singa yang sudah rusak._

"_Dan sekarang... koleksi bonekaku bertambah!" teriaknya riang dengan raut wajah yang begitu bahagia._

.

.

.

**TBC**

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATINNN!**

**Maafkan jika aku suka typo... atau nama kalian tidak tercantum saat balas-balas review (kalau masalah ini aku gak ngerti... padahal udah diedit tapi gak bisa mulu...)**

**Terus, jika bias kalian mati lalu jadi kesel... maafkan aku, sungguh gak bermaksud seperti itu... =') pokoknya aku secara pribadi minta maaf jika ada kesalahan saat membuat cerita atau apapun itu... bagaimanapun juga, aku hanyalah anak SMP yang baru lulus dan baru masuk SMA lalu masih labil-labil gituhh.. :D**

**Sekali lagi, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. :D**

**Bagaimana puasa kalian bulan ini? Bagi yang tidak berpuasa... bagaimana libur sekolahnya? Bagi yang tidak sekolah... bagaimana cuti kerjanya? (ini gak penting amat)**

**WAJIB BACA :**

**Ini aku gak ngerti... gak ada salah satu kalian yang nanya "author, apa maksudnya pemakaman tanpa mayat?" padahal itu kan cukup tidak lazim di indonesia... atau kurang mencolok atau bagaimana kali?**

**Ouh iya, maafkan jika lama update... maklum lebaran semua sodara ngumpul... dan itu rame bangettttt... jadi gak sempet buat cerita... maafkan...**

**Lalu... gak bisa bales review... karena pas mulai masuk bagian 'bagaimana puasa kalian—' itu, perut tiba-tiba sakit **

**Jadi... pamit ke wc dulu...**

**Love and peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Cast : Kim Taehyung**

**Support Cast : BTS member, hyun family, and other**

**Genre : Mystery , Murdering, Psychopath**

**Rated : T - M**

**Warning :**

**NO LOVE STORY, Banyak Typo, Menggunakan Bahasa yang Rumit**

**Terinspirasi dari Urban Legend dan novel-novel misteri lainnya**

**Love And Peace :3**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

(Flashback)

_BAEKHYUN P.O.V_

_Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, tanpa mengingat untuk bernapas. Menabrak beberapa orang yang lewat, tidak peduli itu dokter, suster, maupun orang gila yang dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Terus berlari, berlari dan berlari..._

_hingga... aku melihatnya..._

_Daehyun yang berdiri di depan pintu, menatapku dengan tatapan sendu._

_Aku terduduk lemas dihadapannya, menangis sekuat tenaga. Dapat kurasakan Daehyun memelukku sangat erat, bahkan dia mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya karena kupukul berkali-kali... sambil terus berkata... _

"_Mianhae..."_

(Flashback End)

.

.

.

_AUTHOR P.O.V_

"Jika memang kau target selanjutnya... maka kita harus membuat rencana." Sahut salah satu detktif.

"Rencana? Maksudnya?" tanya Jungkook dengan muka antusias.

"Kita membuat rancana dimana Jimin yang sebagai umpan." Jawab detektif itu dengan muka serius.

"Aku?!" teriak Jimin sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan muka melongo.

"Heee... hyung! Jangan bercanda!..." lanjutnya lagi sambil menggeleng-geleng kan kepala dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Tidak ada cara lain, orang yang akan kita kalahkan itu sangat pintar. Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan ketinggalan seperti ini. Tenang saja, kami akan memasangkan alat pelacak di baju yang kamu pakai. Dan setelah kamu dicuri kami akan mengikutimu secara perlahan... dan disaat yang tepat, baru kita menangkap orang gila itu!" jelas detektif itu dengan muka meyakinkan.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara, jika Hoseok mendapat ingatannya kembali... maka semua akan lebih mudah." Lanjut detektif itu sambil melihat kearah Hoseok yang sekarang malah nyengir sambil meminta maaf.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Yoongi dengan muka bingung.

"Sekarang... kita harus menciptakan situasi dimana... Jimin dalam keadaan sendirian. Untuk berjaga-jaga, kita harus memasang pelacaknya sekarang di jaketmu. Alat ini tidak akan mati dan akan hidup selama 24 jam, jadi kami akan mengawasimu dengan ketat." Lanjut detektif tersebut sambil menunjukkan sebuah alah yang berbentuk pil dan sangat kecil.

"Jadi... selama aku belum dicuri... pelacak itu harus tetap ada dibajuku? berarti aku gak boleh lepas baju dong?! Kalau gitu gimana mau mandi? Lalu kalau aku baru diculik 2 minggu lagi... masa gak ganti baju selama itu?!" protes Jimin saat detektif tersebut mendekatinya bermaksud untuk menempelkan alat tersebut.

"Kalau mau ganti baju kan kamu bisa lepas alatnya lalu dipasang lagi di baju yang lain. Makanya perhatikan saya saat saya memasang ini dibajumu." Jawab detektif itu dan hanya dibalas anggukan pasrah dari Jimin.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kapan Jimin akan dicuri, maka dari itu seperti yang saya katakan tadi, kita harus membuat situasi dimana Jimin sendirian. Pasti, pencuri itu akan berkeliaran disekitar rumah sakit ini... karena target selanjutnya adalah Jimin. Dan mohon kerjasamanya Jimin-ssi, saya berharap kamu berani untuk melakukan misi ini." Lanjutnya lalu menunduk hormat dan pergi keluar ruang inap Hoseok.

"Jadi... kita harus membuat Jimin sendirian?" sahut Jungkook sambil melihat kearah Jimin dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu bodoh!" Jawab Jimin sambil melempar bantal kearah Jungkook dengan muka marah.

"Aku punya perasaan yang buruk dengan misi ini..." sahut Yoongi dengan muka serius.

"maksud hyung?" tanya Hoseok dengan muka bingung.

"Semacam _'bad feeling' _mungkin? Ah... mungkin itu hanya perasaan ku saja... apapun yang bakal terjadi, kita harus tetap semangat. Fighting!" semangat Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

**2 hari kemudian :**

"Ah... WAEE?"

"Ayolah Jimin, temenin aku bentar aja ketaman belakanggg!"

"Kenapa harus aku coba? Dan cobalah lihat hyung! Udah jam 1 malam!"

"Tapi ini masalahnya lebih penting!"

"Penting apa coba?! Itu kan hanya sekedar cincin!"

"Yah pentinglah! Itu cincin kan dikasih eomma untukku! Dan seharusnya aku menjaganya baik-baik! Kalau eomma tau cincin itu hilang.. bisa-bisa aku bukan dibunuh pembunuh gila itu! Tapi sama eomma ku!"

"Kenapa tidak orang lain saja kek? Ini kan sudah malam! Dan kau tidak tau apa?! Kalau aku itu target selanjutnya!" Sahut Jimin dengan muka ketakutan.

"Bukankah itu misi kita? Membuat dirimu dalam keadaan sendiri?!" jawab Hoseok dengan muka berharap. Berharap Jimin mengiyakan permintaannya ke taman belakang rumah sakit yang jelas-jelas sangat mengerikan kalau di malam hari.

Ohh ayolah, bahkan ibunya Hoseok itu lebih mengerikan daripada pembunuh gila itu! Dan cincin yang dihilangkan Hoseok adalah cincin yang diwariskan turun temurun dari cucu ke cucu sampai cicit ke cicit. Kalau hilang di Hoseok, bisa gawat ceritanya.

Seingat Hoseok, dia selalu mengkalungkan cincin perak itu dilehernya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, secara tidak sadar kalung itu menghilang begitu saja dan Hoseok baru menyadarinya disaat dia sedang berkaca. Hampir semua tempat yang ia sering kunjungi dirumah sakit ini dia periksa, dan tempat terakhir adalah taman belakang rumah sakit.

Lalu kenapa harus malam ini? Yap, karena sekitar jam 6 pagi nanti ibunya Hoseok akan datang menjenguk Hoseok. Itulah yang membuat Hoseok kalang kabut mencari cincin warisan itu.

"Ouh ayolah Jimin... hanya kau yang masih bangun jam segini, dan tenang saja! Para detektif itu selalu menjaga kita semua 24 jam kok! Jadi kamu pasti aman walaupun dicuri sama penjahat itu!"

"Ishhh! Yasudah aku temenin!" kata Jimin sambil berdiri dan langsung keluar ruang inap, begitu juga dengan Hoseok yang berteriak kegirangan dan mulai mengekori Jimin dari belakang.

"Tuh, sudah kukatakan juga.. amann! Lihat aja tuh 2 detektif itu mulai jadi bodyguard kita!" sahut Hoseok sambil menunjukkan 2 detektif yang sedang dalam penyamaran dan mengikuti mereka berdua secara perlahan.

"Iya.. IYAA! Tuh sekarang cepet cari!" sahut Jimin frustasi saat sudah sampai ditaman belakang rumah sakit. Hoseok pun langsung menyalakan senter yang ia bawa dan berjongkok untuk mencari dimana kalung itu terjatuh.

Sudah sekitar 20 menit Hoseok mencari kesana kemari hingga pencariannya terputus saat melihat sebuah cahaya terang di sekitar bunga-bunga dandelion yang sedang bermekaran. Dia langsung berlari kearah cahaya kecil tersebut dan mengehela napas lega saat melihat cincin perak dan tali kalung yang sudah terputus.

"Ternyata benar kata eomma.. talinya sudah tua, akan cepat putus, tau gini mending aku mengikuti kata eomma untuk mengganti talinya daripada harus susah payah seperti ini!" gumam Hoseok dan langsung berbalik kearah belakang.

"Jiminnn! Cincinya ketemu!" akan tetapi bukan Jimin yang sedang duduk di gazebo dengan muka jutek yang ia lihat, melainkan 2 detektif yang berlari dengan cepat sambil menelpon rekan mereka yang lain.

"KEMANA DIA MENGHILANG?!" teriak salah satu detektif sambil mengecek alat pelacak yang berbentuk sama dengan ponsel, alat pelacak yang akan mengetahui kondisi dimana pun Jimin berada.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hoseok langsung berlari mengikuti 2 detektif didepannya yang sudah menuju kearah lapangan parkir. Memasuki mobil berwarna hitam dan duduk dengan gelisah di jok belakang. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hoseok hingga nekat mengikuti pengejeran penjahat yang jelas-jelas akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi pada saat itu, perasaan bersalah lah yang menutupi seluruh akal sehatnya. Rasa bersalah untuk mengajak Jimin ketaman belakang... perbuatannya itu... membuat Jimin dicuri, walaupun 'Jimin dicuri' adalah salah satu misi yang harus dilakukan. Tapi tetap saja, perasaan bersalah itu tidak mau menghilang.

_Dia harus! Melihat Jimin selamat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, supaya hatinya bisa tenang... _

Itu yang dipikirkan Hoseok pada saat dia melihat 2 detektif mencari Jimin kemana-mana. Maka dari itu dia nekat mengikuti aksi pengejaran ini, walaupun dia tau... ini sangat berbahaya.

Suara sirene yang sangat bising, serta suara detektif yang terus saja memberitahu rekannya yang lain kearah mana mereka harus tuju. Ditambah pula dengan kecepatan mobil yang jauh diatas rata-rata. Ini gila! Bagaikan mengejar hal yang tidak pasti, bahkan tidak ada mobil didepan mereka yang harus mereka kejar, hanya mengandalkan alat pelacak serta naluri seorang detektif.

Entah berapa langkah mereka ketinggalan? Entahlah... mungkin dua... ataupun lima... yang jelas mereka selalu saja ketinggalan, bagaikan seekor kura-kura yang mencoba mengejar kelinci. Terlalu susah, terlalu rumit, dan levelnya terlalu jauh. Ia kalau kelinci tertidur dibawah pohon... kalau tidak? Jika begitu terus kelinci akan menang... dan kura-kura akan kalah...

Waktu Cuma berjalan 10 menit, tapi sanggup membuat jantung Hoseok hampir meloncat keluar. Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan gedung besar yang sangat Hoseok kenali.

Gedung itu tampak gelap layaknya gedung tua yang ditinggalkan, semenjak kejadian pembunuhan Namjoon, kebanyakan orang memilih pindah dari gedung itu. Jadi, bisa dimaklumi jika hanya beberapa apartemen yang lampunya menyala.

Salah satu detektif langsung menelpon rekan polisinya yang lain untuk memberitahu dimana mereka sekarang, sedangkan detektif yang lain langsung menuju ke lantai tiga diikuti oleh Hoseok.

Hingga mereka bertiga berhenti, di salah satu pintu berwarna putih.

"Kau yakin alat itu menunjuk keruangan ini?"

"Iya aku yakin!"

"Tapi lihat lah! _Police Line _nya aja belum rusak sama sekali! Berarti tali ini belum tersentuh sedikitpun!" tunjuk salah satu detektif kearah tali kuning yang menutupi pintu tersebut supaya tidak ada orang yang masuk.

"Yasudahlah! Kita masuk aja!" putus Hoseok dan langsung ditanggapi anggukan oleh kedua detektif.

"Dalam hitungan 1..." salah satu detektif sudah memotong police line dan memegang ganggang pintung.

"2.." kedua detektif mulai mengambil pistol dengan perlahan.

"3!" mereka bertiga langsung menerobos masuk sambil berharap penjahat gila itu ada didalam dorm dan pembunuhan berantai ini selesai.

Ternyata mereka lihat bukan lah itu...

Melainkan kursi...

Manekin...

Dan darah.

.

.

.

"_Auschwitz, the meaning of pain  
The way that I want you to die  
Slow death, immense decay  
Showers that cleanse you of your life  
Forced in  
Like cattle  
You run  
Stripped of  
Your life's worth  
Human mice, for the Angel of Death  
Four hundred thousand more to die  
Angel of Death  
Monarch to the kingdom of the dead  
Sadistic, surgeon of demise  
Sadist of the noblest blood__"_

(Angel of Death – slayer)

"_Apa yang kau nyanyikan?" tanyaku dengan wajah bingung._

"_Lagu kematian... huahahaha... HUAHAHAHAHA..." Tawa Sungoh dengan muka yang sangat mengerikan._

_Aku mendadak berjalan mundur, ketakutan dengan raut wajah Sungoh yang begitu mengerikan. Dengan perlahan aku meninggalkan ruangan itu..._

_Meninggalkan Sungoh yang sedang tertawa dengan sebuah tubuh yang sangat kukenali. Tubuh Jimin tanpa kedua tangannya..._

.

.

.

"_Apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi?" Tanya Taehyung dengan muka bingung sambil melihat Jimin yang sudah berlumuran darah dan tangan kirinya yang memegang pisau._

"_Loh, bukannya Sungoh sudah membersihkan ini semua?" Tanyanya lagi entah dengan siapa._

"_Ah sudahlah..." lanjutnya dengan tersenyum lebar. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan lagi saat itu. Tapi dia mulai bernyanyi kembali. Sebuah lagu dengan arti yang begitu mengerikan. Dan dia..._

_Kembali tertawa..._

"_Destroying, without mercy  
To benefit the Aryan race_

_Surgery, with no anesthesia_  
_Feel the knife pierce you intensely_  
_Inferior, no use to mankind_  
_Strapped down screaming out to die_  
_Angel of Death_  
_Monarch to the kingdom of the dead_  
_Infamous butcher,_  
_Angel of Death_

_Pumped with fluid, inside your brain_  
_Pressure in your skull begins pushing through your eyes_  
_Burning flesh, drips away_  
_Test of heat burns your skin, your mind starts to boil_  
_Frigid cold, cracks your limbs_  
_How long can you last_  
_In this frozen water burial?_  
_Sewn together, joining heads_  
_Just a matter of time_  
_'Til you rip yourselves apart_  
_Millions laid out in their_  
_Crowded tombs_  
_Sickening ways to achieve_  
_The holocaust_  
_Seas of blood, bury life_  
_Smell your death as it burns_  
_Deep inside of you_  
_Abacinate, eyes that bleed_  
_Praying for the end of_  
_Your wide awake nightmare_  
_Wings of pain, reach out for you_  
_His face of death staring down,_  
_Your blood running cold_  
_Injecting cells, dying eyes_  
_Feeding on the screams of_  
_The mutants he's creating_  
_Pathetic harmless victims_  
_Left to die_  
_Rancid Angel of Death_  
_Flying free_

_[LEADS: HANNEMAN, KING, HANNEMAN, KING, HANNEMAN]_

_Angel of Death_  
_Monarch to the kingdom of the dead_  
_Infamous butcher,_  
_Angel of Death_

_Angel of Death."_

(Angel of Death – Slayer)

.

.

.

**TBC**

**DEMI APAPUN... AKU BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAFFFFF!**

**Maafkan aku yang baru aja update sekarangg... dan dikit pulaa... percaya atau tidak, cerita ini aku selesaikan selama 2 jam... dari jam 9 lewat hingga jam 11 lewat... dan ini pertama kalinya aku bener-bener sempat menonton drama korea setelah lewat 1 bulan.**

**Saat masuk SMA semua berubah... pekerjaan, kegiatan, jam sekolah, semua bertambah... apalagi aku sama sekali gak mau masuk SMA itu.. padahal SMA itu termaksud salah satu SMA tervaforit di kotaku... dan mungkin karena aku masuk dipaksa ortu, membuat aku jadi males mengerjakan smuanya.**

**Kalau curhat ke kawan, ujung2nya kawan hanya bilang "sabar aja,,, Cuma tiga tahun kok..." tetap aja itu gak membantu.. malah kadang jadinya males sekolah dan sering ngaret kalau bangun... supaya pelajaran pertama atau kedua bisa bolos. **

**Kalau dulu ada tugas atau gak tetep aja bahagia kesekolah, sekarang tugas Cuma satu aja tapi rasanya udah terbebani.. mungkin itu faktor karna masuk sekolah gak sesuai dengan keinginan.. dan juga aku dipaksa masuk jurusan IPA atau kalau kurkul 2013 disebut MIA... padahal dari hati yang paling dalam aku mau masuk jurursan bahasa... dan jurusan itu hanya ada di SMA yang aku suka... **

**Sedih sih ia.. tapi mau cemana lagi.. aku gak cukup berani untuk teriak di depan muka ortu aku sambil bilang aku mau masuk SMA lain. **

**Dan yang menyemangati aku itu adalah review dari kalian semua. Aku sama sekali gak menyangka cerita ini akan mencapai review 100... bahagia banget... hampir setiap hari aku baca review dari kalian semua untuk memperbaiki mood atau menyemangati diri sendiri. Maka dari itu aku sangat amat berterima kasih dengan review kalian semua...**

**Setiap di sekolah kalau gurunya bosenin, aku pasti dengerin lagu sambil baca review dari kalian semua... lagu yang sering aku denger itu sekarang sih vixx lr yang beautiful liar.. lagu itu enak banget. Karena kalau tidur pasti kena sanksi lebih baik dengerin lagu pakai headset. Dan gak bakal ketahuan karna aku pakai jilbab.**

**Dan aku tidak lupa loh dengan janji aku bakal ngepost ff hopekook saat ff ini udah sampai chap 10 maka di chap 9 aku akan membocorkan sinopsisnya.. aku akan usahain update dengan cepat karna sekarang aku sudah mulai bisa mengatur waktu di jadwal yang lumayan padat ini..**

**Sekali lagi aku minta maaf... dan terima kasih...**

**Love And Peace :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Main Cast : Kim Taehyung**

**Support Cast : BTS member, hyun family, and other**

**Genre : Mystery , Murdering, Psychopath**

**Rated : T - M**

**Warning :**

**NO LOVE STORY, Banyak Typo, Menggunakan Bahasa yang Rumit**

**Terinspirasi dari Urban Legend dan novel-novel misteri lainnya**

**Love And Peace :3**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

_AUTHOR P.O.V_

(Flashback)

"Kenapa kau membunuh kucing itu?" tanya dokter Cha sambil memegang alat perekam di tangannya.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya... Sungoh lah yang melakukannya."

"Akan tetapi, ayahmu mengatakan bahwa kamulah pelakunya."

"Sudah kubilang, bukan aku pelakunya. Sung oh lah yang melakukannya! Lagian apa salah? Jika aku meminjam telinga dan keempat kaki kucing itu?"

"Kau... menganggap kucing itu apa?"

"Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu? Kucing yah kucing bukan? Apa salah aku hanya bermain dengannya sedikit?!"

Dokter Cha langsung terdiam saat melihat senyum Taehyung, senyum yang tidak biasa. Dan lagi, Taehyung tersenyum kearah samping kanannya yang jelas-jelas tidak ada orang disana. Dia tersenyum begitu lebar dengan kedua matanya yang melotot.

"Benar sekali... kami hanya bermain sedikit." Lanjut Taehyung. Diikuti dengan hilangnya senyum mengerikan tadi dan mengangguk setuju. Setelah itu Taehyung menatap ke arah dokter Cha dengan muka kebingungan.

"Dokter, kenapa kau terlihat begitu ketakutan?" tanyanya dengan muka polos.

"Ki.. kita akhiri sesi ini kali ini.." kata dokter Cha sambil mematikan rekaman video yang ia pegang. Dan langsung menyuruh seorang suster untuk mengantarkan Taehyung ke kamar inapnya.

Lama dokter berjas putih itu hanya diam di meja kerjanya sambil memegang video rekamannya yang baru saja ia matikan. Memikirkan sesuatu dengan begitu keras. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian dokter tersebut menghela napas berat dan bergumam kecil.

"_skizofrenia..."_

.

.

.

_TAEHYUNG P.O.V_

Aku terdiam sejenak, melihat kearah Sungoh yang juga berdiri diam tepat didepan jendela. Melihatku dengan raut wajah bingung, seakan bertanya _'Siapa orang asing ini?'_

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa memandang rambut hitamnya yang berada tepat dibawah daguku, merasakan pelukan yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan. Berapa lama? Entah lah mungkin sudah hampir belasan tahun.

Bisa kurasakan baju yang kukenakan basah, apa dia menangis? Kenapa dia menangis? Apa gara-gara perkataan dokter itu? Aku tau sebelum kamu datang melihatku, kamu pasti berbicara dulu sama dokter Cha.

Ah, pantaskah aku memanggil orang ini dengan sebutan _kamu_? Mungkin pantas dan mungkin juga tidak.

"Taehyung-ah…" panggilnya dengan nada serak, dia melihatku dengan muka sendu dan memegangi kedua pipiku dengan lembut.

"Umma, minta maaf… Mi.. mianhae sayang…" lanjutnya lagi sambil mencium jidatku dengan hangat.

Kenapa dia minta maaf? Apa gara-gara dia meninggalkanku, makanya dia minta maaf sekarang? Atau karena dia tidak menepati janjinya?

"Kenapa kau… minta maaf?" tanyaku dengan suara berat dengan muka datar.

"Segala hal, Umma minta maaf karena semua hal. Umma minta maaf telah mening…"

"Diamlah!" bentakku sambil memegang tangannya yang sadari tadi mengelus pipiku.

Benci.

Benci.

Benci.

Aku membencinya! Semua hal tentangnya! Aku bisa hidup tanpanya! Lalu kenapa dia harus kembali lagi?!

"Taeh…"

"KUBILANG DIAM!" bentakku sekali lagi saat dia baru saja mulai berbicara. Bahkan aku membenci suara jeleknya itu!

Aku melihat dirinya terpaku, ada aura kesedihan yang mendalam di kedua bola matanya. Menatapku seakan tidak percaya bahwa anak satu-satunya telah berubah.

Cih! Aku bahkan membenci tatapannya itu!

"Sekarang aku minta kau keluar!" kataku sambil menunjukkan pintu keluar dengan muka menahan amarah.

"Taehyung…dengarkan Umma seben—"

"KELUAR!" teriakku disertai suara pecahnya vas bunga yang tadinya berdiri cantik disamping tempat tidurku.

Bisa kulihat dirinya menahan nangis dan mulai berdiri perlahan, melewati pecahan kaca dilantai dengan kaki kosong. Aku tahu kakinya berdarah, tapi entah mengapa rasa kasihan secuil pun tidak ada. Dan aku merasa senang, membentaknya dan membuatnya lemah seperti itu. Ya, aku senang!

BLAM!

Bisa kudengar suara pintu tertutup dengan keras, aku terdiam sejenak melihat jejak darah yang ditinggal oleh Baekhyun.

"Sungoh… aku harus keluar dari sini…" gumamku pelan sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu… yang membuat dia berpikir kalau aku bisa hidup tanpanya…" lanjutku sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sungoh.

"kenapa begitu?" Tanya Sungoh sambil memandang kearah taman rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak melihat mukanya? Dia meminta maaf seakan aku ini sangat tersiksa disaat dia tidak ada."

"Terus, kenapa kau mesti keluar dari rumah sakit ini?"

"Aku harus… membuat sebuah boneka.."

"Boneka?" tanyanya sambil melihat kearahku dengan muka antusias.

"Kau tahu, dulu kami pernah berjanji akan membuat boneka paling sempurna di dunia bersama-sama. Kalau saja aku bisa membuat boneka paling sempurna dan paling indah diantara yang lain lalu menunjukkan boneka itu di depan muka dia…"

"Jadi maksudmu pasti dia akan berpikir kalau dirimu tidak membutuhkan dirinya lagi? Karena kamu telah membuat sebuah boneka tersebut sendirian tanpa ada campur tangan darinya? Kenapa tidak kau usir saja dia? Daripada harus membuat boneka?" Tanya Sungoh dengan muka bingung.

"Itu tidak seru, dan lagian semakin aku melawannya dan bertingkah layaknya orang stress. Jika begitu, aku bakal lebih lama lagi tinggal di rumah sakit jelek ini."

"Ohh.. begitukah? Jadi… kamu mau aku ngapain?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"Menghilanglah, aku akan menelpon mu disaat aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"Loh, kenapa aku harus menghilang?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Mereka menganggap dirimu tidak nyata. Dan satu-satunya cara aku bisa pergi dari rumah sakit ini adalah berpura-pura… berpura-pura bahwa kamu tidak ada, mengikuti semua kata mereka, dengan begitu aku bisa lebih cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Aku menyuruhmu menghilang supaya aku bisa lebih focus menganggap dirimu tidak ada." Jelasku panjang lebar.

Tiba-tiba Sungoh memasang tudung dikepalanya dan berbalik, berjalan perlahan keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan ku sendiri yang masih saja menatap keluar jendela.

"Da kau tahu satu hal Sungoh.."

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil menghentikan langkahnya

"Hanya ciptaan Tuhan lah yang sempurna…" sambungku sambil tetap memandang kearah luar, bisa kurasakan dia tersenyum sebentar lalu mulai keluar dari ruangan ini. Meninggalkan ku sendirian untuk beberapa waktu.

Aku tersenyum sejenak.

"Manusia…" gumamku kecil sambil memegang kaca jendela.

(Flashback end)

.

.

.

_HOSEOK P.O.V_

"Apa.. apaa… Ini?!" teriakku saat melihat darah dimana-mana. Dan manekin tanpa kedua lengannya tersebut seakan tersenyum melihat kekacauan ini.

Manekin yang duduk diatas kursi dan diletak di tengah-tengah ruangan seakan telah menunggu kami untuk datang. Aku mendekati manekin itu secara perlahan, tepat dibagian badan manekin ditempelkan foto yang sepertinya pernah kulihat.

"Hoseok tunggu! Jangan berjalan kesana! Ada darah!" teriak salah satu detektif, spontan aku langsung melihat kearah lantai dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat tulisan dari darah…

'_PLAY WITH ME?'_

Tulisan itu yang kubaca saat mundur beberapa langkah, aku melihat huruf 'P' sudah hancur Karena kuinjak, reflex aku melihat kearah sepatuku.

_Sepatu putih yang kupakai sudah ternodai warna merah yang begitu pekat._

Dan lagi-lagi, sebuah memori terputar. Aku merasa _déjà vu _saat melihat sepatu ku ternodai warna merah. Mendadak seluruh lantai yang kuinjak berubah menjadi warna merah. Sakit kepala mulai menyerang secara perlahan.

'_Wae?'_

Aku seakan melihat diriku sendiri sedang ngomong dihadapan kaca.

'_Wae?'_

Suara itu terus muncul di dalam pikiranku. Kepalaku makin sakit, napasku makin tersengal-sengal, seakan dicekek oleh sesorang. Dadaku semakin terasa ditekan oleh sesuatu.

"AKHHH!" teriakku tidak tahan dengan kepalaku yang mulai berdenyut keras.

'_J-hope… hyung…' _

Gambaran itu terlintas lagi, kali ini mulai jelas. Aku melihat diriku di depan wastafel sambil terus menghadap ke arah kaca.

'_Kesenangan…'_

Suara bermunculan lagi, kepalaku semakin berdenyut keras. Rasa ketakutan tiba-tiba menyerang kearahku dan makin lama makin besar. Sebuah gambaran yang menunjukkan ada seseorang berdiri dibelakangku dan diriku yang terdiam menghadap kearah kaca, semakin membuat aku mual.

Aku mulai terjatuh dengan posisi duduk sambil terus memegang kepalaku dengan keras. Aku merasa salah satu detektif memegangi pundakku dan berteriak sesuatu, tidak jelas, tidak kudengar. Aku terlalu focus dengan gambaran yang ada dihadapanku.

Aku memaksa diriku untuk ingat, tidak boleh pingsan untuk kali ini, aku harus bisa menahan rasa sakit di kepala dan rasa ketakutan yang begitu mendalam. Aku harus mengingat kejadian itu!

Akan tetapi dadaku semakin sesak, seakan sebagian tubuhku tidak mau aku mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu. Tapi mengapa?

Aku menutup kedua mataku, mencoba menetralkan pernapasan dan menghilangkan rasa sakit dikepala yang sadari tadi terus menyerang. Setelah aku membuka kembali kedua mataku, aku melihat sebuah kaca didepan muka.

Melihat air mata yang mulai menetes dipipiku, dan keringat diseluruh tubuhku. Aku melihat diriku sendiri terengah-engah seakan kekurangan oksigen.

Dan disaat aku melihatnya, semuanya berhenti. Kepalaku yang terasa sakit sekarang tidak, rasa sakit yang ada didadaku pun menghilang. Aku terdiam kaku tidak bernafas layaknya sebuah boneka. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa tubuhku menolak untuk mengingat kejadian ini.

Karena… aku tidak mau merasakan rasa kecewa yang begitu dalam saat melihat dia…

Aku mencoba melihatnya sekali lagi, dia yang sedang mengangkat sebuah tongkat tinggi-tinggi dan tersenyum mengerikan.

BRUKK!

Itu suara terakhir yang kudengar, aku langsung terjatuh kelantai yang begitu dingin. Semua gambaran tadi hilang begitu saja dan yang kulihat sekarang hanyalah seorang detektif yang sedang memegangi lenganku sambil bertanya sesuatu.

"Aku mengingatnya…" gumamku sambil mencoba untuk berdiri. Bisa kusadari sekujur tubuhku berkeringat dingin dan nafasku masih terputus-putus. Aku mencoba mengambil sebuah foto yang tertempel di badan manekin.

Foto pre-debut Jimin di studio, foto yang tidak pernah tersebar ke internet. Karena foto ini difoto menggunakan kamera Polaroid dan hasilnya disimpan didalam dompet Jimin. Aku melihat baik-baik foto tersebut, hingga aku menyadari.

Ada satu orang lagi, dalam foto tersebut dia duduk bersandar ke dinding dengan muka datar. Seakan kelelahan sehabis latihan. Tapi entah mengapa matanya menyiratkan aura untuk membunuh. Aku mulai berjalan mundur seakan tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi.

Sejenak aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang tertempel dibelakang foto, dengan cepat aku membalikkan foto tersebut dan melihat alat pelacak yang seharusnya tertempel di baju Jimin sekarang malah tertempel manis dibelakang foto tersebut. Dan ada sebuah tulisan kecil di belakang foto tersebut.

'_DO YOU REMEMBER ME NOW? HYUNG…'_

Aku langsung menjatuhkan foto tersebut dengan muka ketakutan.

"Apa? Kenapa kamu menjatuhkan foto ini?" Tanya salah satu detektif lalu memungut foto yang kujatuhkan. Dia membaca tulisan dibelakang foto tersebut dan mengambil alat pelacak tersebut. Dan seakan bertanya kepadaku apa arti tulisan dibelakang foto itu.

"A.. aku mengingatnya!" gumamku terbata-bata dengan tatapan kosong.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tau… siapa pelakunya. Aku mengingat kejadian itu…" lanjutku dengan perlahan, kedua detektif itu langsung terdiam dan melihatku seakan tidak percaya.

'_KIM TAEHYUNG!' _teriakku dalam hati.

.

.

.

_AUTHOR P.O.V_

"Dia mengingatku…" kata Taehyung saat melihat kejadian tadi dengan sebuah tv yang menyala didepannya.

"Aku tahu, dia mengingatku… karena itu kau target selanjutnya…" lanjut Taehyung sambil memegang sebuah cincin berwarna perak dan ada tulisan kecil didalam lingkaran cincin tersebut.

'_Keluarga Jung'_

"Seharusnya kau mati sesudah Namjoon, kau tahu? Tapi, pada saat itu aku membutuhkan sebuah lengan dan badan." Katanya sambil melihat keara cincin tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang bagus darimu, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku harus mengambil cincin ini… tapi kurasa kamu mempunyai rambut hitam yang bagus. Maukah kamu memperbolehkan aku meminta rambut itu? Maka aku akan kembalikan cincin ini."

Gumamnya sambil terus melihat kearah tv dan cincin secara bersamaan. Dia melihat Hoseok dan kedua detektif bergerak dan mulai tersenyum mengerikan.

"Ketahuan yah…? Yasudahlah…." Katanya lalu mematikan tv tersebut dan berjalan kearah ruangan yang dulunya dijadikan kamar tidur oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Dia mulai mendengar suara-suara dari dalam kamar tersebut, dengan perlahan dia membuka ruangan tersebut dan mendengarkan suara seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi.

.

.

.

"_Apa yang kau nyanyikan?" tanya__nya__sambil mengambil sebuah pisau dan mulai duduk disamping mayat Jimin yang dibagian kepalanya mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak._

"_Lagu kematian... huahahaha... HUAHAHAHAHA..."__ tawanya sambil menusukkan pisau tersebut sangat dalam kebadan Jimin, sehingga membuat darah keluar dari tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu._

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sudah berjamurkah kalian menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? **

'**Mianhae… mianhae… hajimaa..' (mendadak nyanyi)**

**Lama banget yah aku updatenya T-T selain harus bertahan disekolah yang banyak tugas itu, aku juga aktif dalam organisasi Teater. Dan mungkin itu yang membuat aku jadi gak punya banyak waktu. Dan juga untuk chapter yang semalam aku full banget yah curhatnya :v**

**Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah menyemangati aku pas di reviewnya, dan aku berterima kasih secara khusus sama eonni miparkland karena telah ngasih berbagai saran secara langsung lewat PM. Saran dan semangat kalian sungguh berharga bagi aku.**

**Dan untuk hyesang-nim, chap 8 nya memang kurang memuaskan pakai banget.. mungkin karena factor aku membuatnya dengan secepat kilat. **

**Semoga chap 9 ini makin membuat kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya. Sesuai janji aku bakal ngasih sinopsi 'The Rain Of Darkess' kekalian. Itu loh ff nya hopekook yang aku janjikan. Berikut sinopsisnya :**

Iblis itu muncul… dan mengubahku. Menjadi raja yang berbeda diantara yang lain, sayap yang terus terbakar dan sebelah mata berwarna merah. _Setengah iblis, _itu katanya. Dia muncul dan menyebabkan bahaya, membuatku harus mati-matian menyelamatkan planet dan melindungi orang yang kusayangi. Tapi… apa yang membuatmu menjadi iblis? Haruskah aku minta maaf kepadamu setelah mengetahui alasannya?

**Okay, segitu dulu sinopsisnya… aku berharap kalian menantikan ff kedua ku. Aku jamin gak bakal bosan deh. Aku bakal ngepost chap 1 bersamaan dengan chap 10 a doll.. jadi ditungguh yah ^.^**

**Saranghae semuanyaa :***

**Love And Peace :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Main Cast : Kim Taehyung**

**Support Cast : BTS member, hyun family, and other**

**Genre : Mystery , Murdering, Psychopath**

**Rated : T - M**

**Warning :**

**NO LOVE STORY, Banyak Typo, Menggunakan Bahasa yang Rumit**

**Terinspirasi dari Urban Legend dan novel-novel misteri lainnya**

**Love And Peace :3**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

(Flashback)

_AUTHOR P.O.V_

Baekhyun nampak terdiam sambil melihat kearah bawah. Melihat dokter Cha yang memasangkan perban ke kakinya dan Daehyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apa… Taehyung benar-benar membenciku?" tanyanya lemah yang hanya dijawab oleh helaan napas berat dari Daehyun.

"Tidak mungkin Baekhyun-ssi… dia hanya shock tiba-tiba ketemu ibunya begitu saja…" jawab dokter Cha sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan kaki Baekhyun perlahan ke lantai.

Baekhyun masih terdiam dan melihat kearah kedua kakinya yang di perban. Perih rasanya untuk berjalan, tapi entah kenapa sekarang dia hanya merasakan kekecewaan paling dalam dengan dirinya sendiri. Hingga kaca-kaca yang tertusuk di dagingnya sendiripun dia hiraukan.

"Tenang lah Baekhyun-ssi… semua akan baik-baik saja seperti yang kubilang. Penyakit Taehyung memang susah disembuhkan. Karena Sungoh terbentuk dari rasa dendam yang mendalam bagi Taehyung sendiri. Akhirnya terbentuklah karakter Sungoh yang psychopath. Mungkin susah untuk menyembuhkannya, tapi kemungkinan berhasil akan lebih besar jika Taehyung mau berusaha."

Jelas dokter Cha dengan tenang.

"Tapi, jelas ini berbahaya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Sungoh secara tidak langsung Taehyung juga melakukannya. Tapi Taehyung tidak sadar atau bahkan dia membayangkan bahwa Sungoh lah yang melakukan pembunuhan kucing itu. Jika kita biarkan, bisa saja Taehyung melukai dirinya sendiri atau bahkan bunuh diri. Tapi dalam pikiran Taehyung adalah Sungoh yang membunuhnya."

Lanjutnya sambil duduk di kursi dokter dan melihat muka Baekhyun dan Daehyun yang mendadak terkejut mendengar perkataannya.

"Tapi tenang, saya akan berusaha menyembuhkan anak kalian. Tapi ada yang kutakutkan, kalau Sungoh akan kembali atau tidak pernah menghilang." Lanjutnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksud anda dokter?" Tanya Daehyun dengan muka bingung.

"Ada dua kemungkinan, anak anda bisa sembuh tapi jika dia mengalami tekanan batin atau merasa depresi bisa saja Sungoh kembali dalam hidup Taehyung. Atau, dari awal Taehyung tidak memiliki niat untuk membuat Sungoh menghilang, dan hanya menyuruh Sungoh pergi sementara lalu kembali lagi dihadapannya." Jelasnya sambil menghela napas.

"Karena pada dasarnya Sungoh adalah Taehyung sendiri, bisa dibilang Taehyung sendiri adalah psychopath. Dan yang paling saya takutkan adalah kemungkinan kedua, jika Taehyung menyuruh Sungoh menghilang sementara… Taehyung sendiri jadi bisa lebih mudah berpura-pura sembuh. Dan kita tidak bisa menebaknya." Lanjut dokter Cha dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Jadi, maksud anda… anak kami itu psychopath?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada ragu.

Dokter Cha mengangguk sebentar dan melanjutkan omongannya.

"Jika Taehyung memilih yang kedua, ada masanya dimana kalian harus pergi lari dari dirinya. Jika Taehyung keluar dari rumah sakit ini, setidaknya kalian harus bisa mengajarkan dunia 'normal' yang sebenarnya secara perlahan. Kalau tiba-tiba semua diluar kendali, lebih baik kalian pergi saja, dari pada kalian yang mendapat masalah…"

"Jadi maksud dokter apa?! Dokter bisa menyembuhkan Taehyung apa tidak?! Dan dari perkataan dokter itu maksudnya apa?! Taehyung bermaksud membunuh kami?!" tegas Daehyun dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Sangat susah untuk menyembuhkan psychopath Daehyun-ssi… aku hanya bisa membuat Taehyung tetap dilingkaran supaya dia tidak melenceng. Dan mungkin saja Taehyung tidak berniat membunuh kalian, tapi suatu saat Taehyung akan mengusir kalian. Jika itu terjadi… maka pergilah dengan tenang…"

"Dan satu hal lagi… disaat dia dinyatakan sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit… tetap kabari saya perkembangannya! Kalian mengerti?" Kata dokter Cha yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh kedua orang tua Taehyung.

(Flashback end)

.

.

.

_HOSEOK P.O.V_

"KIM TA… sabar dulu.." kataku sambil melihat kearah kedua mata manekin yang sedang duduk manis dikursi. Aku mendekat secara perlahan, aku memperhatikan mata sebelah kanan manekin itu sedikit berbeda.

Baru saja aku mencoba mendekat, salah satu detektif langsung menyocok mata kanan manekin dengan tangannya sendiri. Lalu mengeluarkan tangannya dan terlihat lah sebuah kamera kecil yang nampaknya aktif, karena ada lampu hijau berkedip-kedip diujungnya.

"Aku sudah yakin manekin ini pasti memiliki sesuatu!" kata detektif tersebut sambil memegang kamera kecil itu dan tersenyum sebentar.

"Kau ketahuan!" katanya tepat di depan kamera.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah itu, ada berbagai orang datang. Mulai dari para polisi hingga detektif, sedangkan aku diasingkan kedalam sebuah mobil. Katanya disuruh tunggu sebentar, dan nanti salah satu detektif akan membawa ku pulang kerumah sakit.

Aku terdiam di dalam mobil lumayan lama, hanya sekedar termenung sambil berpikir. Scenario terburuk adalah Jimin tidak dapat diselamatkan dan itu membuat aku semakin takut. Aku memegang kuat cincin yang kutemukan tadi di taman sambil mencium cincin tersebut.

Mencoba percaya apa kata ibuku dulu.

"_kau tau Heseok? Cincin ini membawa keberuntungan… cukup cium seperti ini lalu berdoa… maka doa mu akan dikabulkan!" _

Itu lah kata ibuku yang sebenarnya hanya berbohong. Tapi entah mengapa aku percaya, lama aku mencium cincin tersebut dan mulai membuka mata. Aku memegang cincin itu sambil memperhatikan setiap detail cincin tersebut.

Lalu aku tersadar, aku mulai mendekatkan mataku ke cincin dan memfokuskan apa yang ku lihat.

Detailnya sama, tidak ada yang berubah dari ukiran-ukiran di luar cincin tersebut. Melainkan satu hal, aku tidak melihat ada tulisan _'keluarga Jung' _didalamnya.

Otak aku mulai berpikir,

_Apa aku salah ambil?_

_Tapi ukirannya sama?_

_Tali nya juga sama…_

_Kenapa begini?_

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Semua pertanyaan timbul dibenakku dan aku mencoba berpikir secara detail dan menggunakan logika. Dan satu pernyataan keluar dari bibir ku…

"Kim Taehyung… kau… menggantinya bukan?!" geramku kesal dan memukul jendela kaca mobil.

Sekarang semua jelas, setelah Namjoon seharusnya aku yang mati! tapi.. aturannya yang mati selanjutnya adalah barang yang ia miliki hilang bukan? Lalu kenapa cincin ini diganti dengan yang palsu? Kenapa tidak langsung diambil saja? Dan kenapa habis Namjoon bukan aku yang mati?

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa?_

Tapi tunggu dulu, dari awal dia tidak ada niat untuk membunuhku bukan? Dia hanya menyerang bagian belakang kepala… dan mungkin disaat aku pingsan dia mengganti cincin ini…

_Belakang kepala?_

Dia memukulku dengan _tongkat baseball. _Di bagian belakan kepala? Jelas itu berakibat fatal, kemungkinan yang terjadi adalah geger otak, kehilangan ingatan, atau bisa saja mati. Tapi… kalau dipukul sekali biasanya hanya geger otak bukan? Secara juga aku jadinya tidak apa-apa walau koma selama beberapa hari. Yah, habis bangun juga gak ingat…

Tunggu dulu?! Apa itu? Dia hanya ingin aku tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi?! Dia hanya tidak mau membunuhku bukan? Tapi kenapa?!

"Sabar Hoseok… urutkan secara perlahan…" gumam ku sambil mengacak rambutku pelan, aku mengambil ponsel ku dan membuka sebuah memo. Dan mulai mengurutkan permasalahannya.

Namjoon mati dengan kaki yang menghilang…

Jin mati dengan badan yang menghilang…

Sedangkan Jimin… apakah tangan? Melihat kondisi manekin yang tidak ada kedua tangan tersebut, bisa saja Jimin mati dengan kedua tangan yang menghilang.

Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Namjoon mati dengan kaki yang menghilang?

"Kaki… badan… lengan… kaki… badan… lengan… kak…" aku terdiam sebentar setelah mengulang-ngulang tiga kata tersebut.

"Apa dia berusaha membuat sesuatu?" gumamku sambil berpikir lagi. Jika aku mempunyai kaki, badan, dan lengan, apa yang akan kubuat? Pacarkah?

"Sial… dari pada membuat pacar mending nyari kali yah…" kataku sambil mengusap wajahku.

Aku mencoba kembali focus, tapi setelah memandangi note di ponsel ku selama 10 menit, tetap aja aku gak ngerti pola pembunuhan yang dilakukan Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba, ada layar panggilan masuk. Dan itu dari Yoongi hyung.

"_Yak! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa Jimin ditemukan?"_ teriaknya diujung sana.

"Hyung… kita gagal hyung…" jawabku lemah, dan bisa kupastikan saat ini Yoongi pasti sedang menahan amarah. Aku sempat mendengar umpatan keluar dari mulut Yoongi dan kata-kata lainnya yang menunjukkan bahwa firasat buruk dia benar.

"Hyung…" kataku mencoba menghentikan Yoongi.

"_Apa?!" _ jawabnya cepat, memang Yoongi hyung kalau sudah marah itu mengerikan…

"Jika.. hyung punya tangan, badan, dan kaki di depan hyung… apa yang hyung buat?" tanyaku dengan nada pelan.

"_hmmm… boneka? Mungkin? Tapi kalau boneka masih membutuhkan kepala kali yah… lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?!" _ Tanya Yoongi hyung.

"Nanti setelah sampai disana aku ceritakan!" kataku lalu menutup telepon dan langsung tersenyum senang.

Mungkin ini hanya tebakan saja, tapi Taehyung pasti mau membuat boneka bukan? Boneka manusia? Mungkin sejenis itu.

Dan yang jelas target selanjutnya adalah kepala…

Tapi, kalau dia mau membuat boneka… kenapa kaki boneka tidak Yoongi saja? Jelas kaki Yoongi lebih bagus dari pada Namjoon? Kalau Jin yang diambil badan, itu jelas karena badan Jin yang tegap sempurna. Sedangkan Jimin yang diambil tangan. Apa karena tangan Jimin yang berbentuk bagus walaupun dia sudah kehilangan abs nya?

Apa dari awal Taehyung tidak berniat membunuh Yoongi hyung? Maka dari itu dia mengambil kaki Namjoon?

"Target selanjutnya… kepala!" gumamku sambil berpikir keras.

"Siapa kira-kira… yang mati selanjutnya?" tanyaku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Kemungkin terbesar adalah aku. Sejak awal Taehyung hanya tidak mengambil barang yang kupunya, tapi dia menggantinya dengan yang palsu.

Sesuai dengan di video, yang mati adalah yang barangnya diambil. Jika begitu, Taehyung hanya menginginkan aku tidak mengingatnya… dari awal mula ini dimulai, aku tidak menjadi target Taehyung. Tapi sekarang aku mengingatnya, dan Taehyung pasti mengetahui hal itu mengingat ada kamera di manekin tadi.

Kemungkinan terbesar, aku akan dibunuh tapi bagian dari tubuhku tidak akan diambil. Aku dibunuh karena mengingatnya. Kalau begitu… siapa yang kepalanya akan diambil?

Jungkook… atau Yoongi?

Dan satu pertanyaan terbesarku… kalau Taehyung bisa membuat imitasi dari cincin ini, secara logika membuat cincin palsu itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, itu artinya dia tau bahwa aku akan datang saat dia membunuh Namjoon. Dia dari awal sudah membuat rencana untuk membuatku lupa ingatan..

Berarti…

Kim Taehyung… sudah merencanakan semuanya… dari kemungkinan terburuk hingga apa yang terjadi selanjutnya… _begitu bukan?_

Mendadak, aku menjadi merinding…

Apa kami bisa?

_Mengejar kelinci yang tidak berhenti sedikitpun?_

.

.

.

"Target selanjutnya… Min Yoongi." Kataku mengakhiri semua hal yang kujelaskan, dari awal sampai akhir. Hingga mulut berbuih-buih dan sempat tersedak ludah sendiri tadi.

"Jadi… maksudmu Taehyung hyung masih hidup?!" pekik Jungkook yang sudah keberapa kali dia menanyakan hal itu.

"Itu bisa terjadi… kematian Taehyung yang beberapa bulan lalu itu, hanya ditemukan tangan saja bukan? Berarti bisa saja Taehyung sendiri masih hidup." Jelas salah satu detektif sambil mencoba berpikir.

"Jika begini semua lebih mudah, salah satu detektif kita akan pergi menemui orang yang mempunyai info tentang Taehyung. Bisa kita ambil asumsi bahwa Taehyung mempunyai kelainan atau penyakit jiwa. Dilihat dari video-videonya dan dari cerita Hoseok juga. Lalu sisanya kita bisa langsung menyergap Taehyung dirumah nya." Lanjut detektif tersebut.

"Kudengar, orang tua Taehyung pergi ke Amerika? Mungkin kita bisa pergi menemui mereka? Dan aku hanya mau bertanya, kenapa aku target selanjutnya?" Tanya Yoongi kepadaku.

"Mungkin saja kau target selanjutnya… kau ingat bukan? Taehyung pernah memujimu bahwa wajahmu sangat manis dan seperti boneka? Bisa saja dia membutuhkan kepalamu." Kataku menjelaskan, aku teringat akan hal ini saat perjalanan menuju kerumah sakit. Dan sekarang kami semua sedang berkumpul di kamar inap aku sambil berpikir.

"Kalau gitu, aku mau ikut ke Amerika saja." Kata Yoongi. "Aku tidak mau mati…" lanjutnya pelan.

"Kalau gitu, kamu Yonggi akan ditemani ke amerika bersama rekan kami. Kau juga butuh perlindungan, selambat-lambatnya kau sudah harus pergi siang ini." Lanjut detektif melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

"Kita pergi sekarang!" tegas Yoongi dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Setelah itu Yoongi hanya mengambil barang yang penting saja. Seperti ponsel dan dompet, tidak lupa dia berganti baju dan langsung melesat pergi keluar ruang inap ditemani salah satu detektif.

Kami harus bergerak cepat kali ini. Bahkan tidak ada kata 'istirahat' untuk kami kalau Taehyung belum ketemu.

"Tolong carikan alamat orang tua Kim Taehyung yang di Amerika. Ah, dan kami butuh alamat rumah Taehyung yang lama." Kata detektif tersebut dengan ponsel yang tertempel di telinganya. Setelah itu dia mengangguk sebentar dan menutup sambungan telepon.

"Setelah mendapat alamat rumahnya, kita akan langsung menyergap Taehyung. Tidak akan lama mencari alamat seperti itu, kalian berdua makanlah dulu. Aku harus menyusun rencana untuk menangkap Taehyung." Lanjutnya kepada kami lalu keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan aku dengan Jungkook yang saling berpandangan.

"Hyung…" Jungkook bergumam pelan dan aku hanya menatapnya.

"Aku… hanya tidak siap ketemu teman lama… kalau begini ceritanya." Katanya menunduk lemah.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Menghela napas berat, mengambil ponsel lalu menelpon layanan pesan antar makanan.

"Untuk sementara, kita makan saja dulu…" kataku sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut Jungkook yang masih tertunduk lesu.

Mencoba menghibur Jungkook, padahal aku sendiri sangat ketakutan. Amat sangat ketakutan, tapi kalau aku menampakkan rasa ketakutan ini, aku hanya bisa bikin Jungkook makin panik. Dia masih kecil, dia masih belum bisa mengontrol perasaannya.

Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari anak berumur 19 tahun yang melihat langsung pembunuhan mengerikan ini? Bagaimanapun juga dia masih dalam proses menuju dewasa, dia masih labil, mentalnya bisa hancur. Maka dari itu aku mencoba tenang sebisa mungkin.

"Hey… tenang, semua akan baik-baik saja…" kataku perlahan dan tangan kananku yang masih mengelus rambutnya.

"Kau kuat bukan? Pukul saja dia kalau ketemu, kita dilindungi oleh puluhan polisi. Dan kau juga bukan target selanjutnya. Kau akan selamat bukan?" kataku pelan dan tersenyum. Jungkook hanya membalas senyumku dengan anggukan pelan.

Aku menutup kemungkinan bahwa aku yang selanjutnya mati. Pada akhirnya hanya Jungkook dan Yoongi yang selamat. Kalau Taehyung melihat kami berdua, pasti aku yang dikejar. Karena aku mengingatnya, karena aku yang membuat dia tertangkap.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat aku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah, mencoba untuk tenang diambang kematian seperti ini tuh susah. Dan sekarang, rasa takutku semakin besar.

.

.

.

"_Mereka akan datang… mereka akan datang… mereka akan datang…" gumam seseorang sambil menuliskan dan menempelkan sesuatu pada sebuah dinding. Dinding tersebut tampak penuh dengan tempelan dan tulisan yang ada._

_Dia menuliskan sesuatu sambil tersenyum lebar. _

"_Sungoh… haruskah aku, beristirahat sebentar? Mereka kelelahan…" tanyanya kepada seseorang sambil menengok kearah tempat tidur._

_Setelah itu Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil melihat seluruh tulisan-tulisan dia dinding._

"_Haruskah?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri, dan tersenyum kecil. _

"_Yah… mereka juga gak bakal bisa nemuin bagian tubuh yang kita pinjam.. ini rumah lama…" gumamnya lagi dan mulai tersenyum lebar. _

_Dia mulai menuliskan sesuatu, dan berjalan keluar ruangan. "Haruskah aku berpakaian yang rapi? Untuk menemui teman lama…" tanyanya sekali lagi._

_Setelah itu dia menutup pintu kamar,meninggalkan dinding yang penuh dengan coretan. Disudut dinding tersebut nampak sebuah poto Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum dan tertulis kata-kata 'Amerika' disampingnya._

_Setelah itu berbagai macam tulisan memenuhi sudut dinding. Dan hanya ada satu tulisan yang mengakhiri semuanya._

'NOT A HAPPY ENDING FOR THEM'

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Setelah sekian lama… mari kita membalas review dulu :**

**Lee Shikuni : di chap ini Sungoh juga gak muncul yah… jadi ikutan rindu :'D untuk ff kedua itu fantasy romance, tentu ada sadis-sadisnya sedikit. Bisa dibilang ff kedua aku itu bakal ada 'kejutan' dijalan c****eritanya. Jadi ikutin aja alur ceritanya yah ^^**

** : halusinasi kali yang benar :v aku juga awalnya mau buat semua mati…eh bakal mati semua gak yah? (pura-pura gak tau) ikutin aja deh ceritanyaa**

**DozhilaChika : maafkan aku yang membuat Jimin mati :') padahal berat hati juga sih Jimin mati, masa suami sendiri dibikin mati *ditendang ARMY***

**ChaVBaek : heheheh, berharap alien ditangkap? Hmmm.. jadi bingung mau bikin alien kabur atau ketangkep di chap selanjutnya.. atau… *devil smile* ikutin aja deh ceritanya :D**

** 1 : Wow wow wow… nyantai nanyanya… kalau soal tae di chap awal banget itu, bakal dijelaskan di ending A Doll. Terus, makasih pujiannya akan teka-teki di ff ini. Dah lumutan yah? Sini lumutnya aku bersihin :v**

**Gummysmiled : makasih pujiannya… kamu suka sama epep aku yah? Padahal aku sukanya sama kamu… (njirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr)**

**Nadhira - Minchanee**** : Ini udah lanjut :D**

**Anunya Bangtan : Tidak! V sayangnya ama akuu (ditabok ARMY)**

**callieag97 : Aigoo… yang ini juga pendek… mianhae -,-**

**Septia244 : tenang… di ending nanti akan kubuat kalian makin suka ama nih cerita… muahahahaha *devil laugh***

**DI chap ini… kalian diajak mikir bareng-bareng sama J-hope, khusus chap ini seluruhnya J-hope P.O.V dan untuk chap selanjutnya sepertinya blm ada pertumpahan darah yang berarti. Lalu bisa dibilang juga epep ini udah mau berakhir :')**

**Ouh iya, silakan dibaca epep "The Rain Of Darkness" itu adalah fantasy-romance yah guys, full dengan peperangan logika dan kisah cinta yang manisss banget. Tentu bakal ada kejutan dicerita itu, dan membuat kalian semakin suka dengan epep itu. **

**Dan juga, aku berpikir. Mungkin aku harus nge-share cerita ringan tapi manis di ffn. Akhirnya kebuat deh ff yang judulnya 'Weird Husband' menceritakan Baekhyun yang cowok bebas dan easy-going, dijodohkan sama Chanyeol yang memiliki berbagai macam kekurangan. **

**Ceritanya bakal memiliki alur yang ringan dan full romance, dan mengingat aku yang tidak terbiasa mencipkan ff genre romance seperti itu. Mungkin ceritanya agak gak dapat feel nya.. yah, coba aja dibaca lalu kasih saran yang bagus…**

**Don't forget to review guys :***

**Love and Peace :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Main Cast : Kim Taehyung**

**Support Cast : BTS member, hyun family, and other**

**Genre : Mystery , Murdering, Psychopath**

**Rated : T - M**

**Warning :**

**NO LOVE STORY, Banyak Typo, Menggunakan Bahasa yang Rumit**

**Terinspirasi dari Urban Legend dan novel-novel misteri lainnya**

**Love And Peace :3**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

_YOONGI P.O.V_

Aku menyamankan diriku di kursi penumpang, melihat kearah jendela yang menampilkan langit biru serta awan-awan tipis. Aku menghela napas berat, mencoba untuk tenang didalam pesawat yang sudah di langit selama 2 jam. Belum lagi nanti harus transit di Hawaii dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Amerika, bisa memakan waktu sekita 6-8 jam.

Aku pergi sekitar jam 8 pagi, bisa dibilang baru sampai ke Amerika sekitaran jam 2-4 siang dalam jam korea. Mungkin di Amerika sudah malam hari atau bisa saja masih pagi hari, entahlah aku tidak begitu tahu perbedaan jam antara Amerika dan Korea.

Aku melihat kearah kanan dan menengok salah satu detektif yang menemaniku, ternyata nama detektif itu adalah Kim Woonshik. Secara, kami semua tidak tau nama detektif yang selama ini menjaga kami, yang selalu berjaga 24 jam, dan selalu memberikan rencana penuh resiko tapi brilian itu.

Baru saja tadi aku melihat identitas di kartu penduduknya, dan ternyata namanya adalah Kim Woonshik. Yah, mungkin sekarang aku akan memanggil namanya langsung daripada pakai kata 'pak detektif' dengannya.

Woonshik sedang menikmati makanan yang diberikan oleh awak pesawat dan terkadang nampak berpikir sesekali. Seakan memikirkan rencana yang akan dilakukan setelah sampai di Amerika nanti. Sedangkan aku, yang jujur saja melarikan diri dari kematian. Hanya bisa meneguk ludah berkali-kali mengingat rumah yang akan dikunjungi adalah rumah orang tua yang akan membunuhku.

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang tua Taehyung nanti? Hell! Ini sungguh mengerikan jika diingat.

"Santai saja, jika kau semakin tegang seperti itu kita tidak akan mendapatkan apa." Jawab Woonshik santai sambil melanjutkan makanannya.

"Apa harus kerumah orang tua Taehyung?" tanyaku dengan nada putus asa sambil melihat Woonshik dengan pandangan takut.

"Kau tau, sebelum kita berangkat aku ada menerima telepon? Kira-kira sekitar jam 7. Itu adalah telepon dari rekanku yang memang melacak tentang Taehyung. Tapi semua berkas-berkas Taehyung menghilang begitu saja. Sedangkan informasi yang kita dapati hanyalah Taehyung pernah masuk rumah sakit umum dan rumah sakit jiwa. Tidak ada informasi apapun mengenai hal itu."

Jelasnya sambil memakan sepotong roti dan melihatku sebentar sebelum kembali ke makanannya. "Kita tidak bisa menemukan informasi apapun kalau tidak ketemu orang tuanya." Lanjutnya dengan mulut penuh karena roti.

Membiarkan diriku yang hanya bisa mengeluh pasrah.

.

.

.

Mulai dari transit ke Hawaii dan menaiki pesawat lagi lalu mengelilingi kota America dengan taxi, akhirnya sampailah kami dirumah sederhana yang tampak tenang disaat waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

Di pekarangan rumah tersebut kami melihat seorang namja yang sudah tampak agak tua sedang menanam sebuah bunga sambil bersenandung. Entah mengapa aku merasa mengenali namja tersebut, tapi dimana?

"Jung Baekhyun?" suara Woonshik membuat aku dan namja itu terkejut.

Tentu saja aku terkejut, mendengar nama Jung Baekhyun atau Byun baekhyun. Dulu saat aku masih kecil, semua televisi selalu menyiarkan nyanyiannya yang sangat merdu. Bahkan dia adalah sebuah "bintang" yang sangat dihargai dalam dunia permusikan.

Tapi dia menghilang begitu saja setelah mengatakan bahwa dia mengundurkan diri dari dunia entertainment. Banyak sekali gossip yang simpang siur karena hilangnya dia dan suaminya yang kalau tidak salah adalah seorang actor. Jung Daehyun, itu nama suaminya. Sedangkan, aku tau bahwa mereka mempunyai seorang anak, tapi anak tersebut tidak pernah muncul ke media.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Woonshik sambil menunjukkan kartu identitas kepolisiannya.

Bagaikan tau apa yang telah terjadi, Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum dan memasuki rumahnya. Kami pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia menyuruh kami duduk di salah satu sofa yang terletak di ruang tamu dan memanggil suaminya untuk keruang tamu.

Setelah suaminya datang, Baekhyun sedikit berbicara pelan sama Daehyun yang terlihat lelah dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Maafkan aku berpenampilan seperti ini, biasalah… seorang penulis memang selalu berpenampilan seperti ini." Sahutnya lalu duduk di depan sofa kami.

Ternyata, Daehyun setelah menghilang sekarang telah menjadi seorang penulis. Well, tanpa perlu bekerja pun kekayaan mereka yang berlimpah akan sanggup memenuhi kebutuhan mereka selama 7 turunan.

"Aku tau apa yang kalian lakukan disini, melihat ada Min Yoongi yang dari BTS dan kepolisian. Pasti anak saya membuat masalah bukan?" tanya Daehyun dengan senyum tipis tapi matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang sangat dalam.

Aku dan Woonshik langsung terkejut dengan pertanyaannya, seakan-akan sepasang suami istri ini sudah tau maksud kami datang kesini.

"Mari saya ceritakan dari awal." Tawar Baekhyun sambil tersenyun dan menarik napas pelan.

"Awalnya kami dijodohkan, karena urusan pekerjaan dan tuntutan dari agency kami. Dengan itulah terbentuk sebuah keluarga yang dingin. Bahkan pada waktu itu Daehyun hanya akan tersenyum dihadapan kamera, dia sangat keras dalam mendidik keluarganya." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil megingat-ngingat masa lalu.

"Dulu, aku dan Taehyung sering membuat berbagai macam boneka secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Daehyun. Boneka yang kami buat sudah banyak, mulai dari kelinci, beruang, kupu-kupu, dan berakhir di sebuah boneka singa yang rampung dan tidak pernah selesai…" Suara Baekhyun seakan mengecil saat dia mengucapkan kalimat 'tidak pernah selesai' sedangkan matanya tampak termenung sambil melihat meja yang ada di depannya.

"Karena waktu itu aku memilih kabur dari rumah kami secara diam-diam, dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berumur 7 tahun." Katanya lemah, setelah itu setetes air mulai menetes dari air matanya dan dia langsung buru-buru menghapusnya sambil melihat kami dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku mendidiknya sangat salah, mungkin karena dia tidak pernah muncul di media dan teman-temannya tidak tau dia adalah anak artis, atau mungkin karena hal lain, dia jadi di tindas disekolahnya. Sebenarnya Taehyung termaksud anak yang kelewat jenius, pada saat anak umur 2 tahun baru bisa belajar berbicara, Taehyung sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar dan menghapal berbagai macam bahasa inggris." Suara Daehyun menjelaskan sambil menepuk pelan pundak istrinya yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, Taehyung adalah anak yang genius. Sangat genius, tapi sikapnya agak sedikit berbeda dengan anak yang lain. Aku yang waktu itu selalu membuat dinding yang dingin diantaraku, tentu saja mengabaikan hal yang dilakukan Taehyung. Aku merasa bahwa anak genius memang aneh perilakunya."

"Tapi semua berubah, semenjak dia jatuh dari lantai 4. Semuanya berubah mulai sejak itu, di suatu malam aku menemukan Taehyung sedang memotong tangan kucing dan menjahitnya di boneka singa yang dulu dibuatnya dengan Baekhyun. Aku begitu ketakutan pada waktu itu dan langsung menelpon rumah sakit jiwa."

Daehyun terdiam sebentar sambil mengusap wajahnya. Aku yang mendengar perkataan Daehyun langsung merinding. Sesaat suasana begitu hening dan hanya terdengar suara jam yang terus berdetak. Entah mengapa aku mulai keringat dingin.

"Taehyung adalah psychopath yang sangat genius. Dari awal dia bisa saja tumbuh dengan baik, tapi karena dia dilahirkan di keluarga ini atau bisa dibilang factor lingkungan, dia tumbuh menjadi seperti itu. Mungkin saja… jika saja… aku meruntuhkan dinding yang kubuat dan mendidiknya dengan baik. Mungkin saja dia akan menjadi penyanyi yang baik… atau bisa saja dia menjadi orang yang berguna mengingat betapa geniusnya dia…"

Kata Daehyun menunduk lemah dan menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar dari perkatannya.

"Saat itu aku langsung pulang dari syuting di jepang dan menemui Taehyung yang dinyatakan terkena penyakit _skizofrenia. _Yaitu penyakit psikologis yang membuat dia berkhayal bahwa dia mempunyai teman khayalan. Sialnya, Sungoh atau teman khayalan Taehyung adalah factor terbesar Taehyung melakukan pembunuhan sadis terhadap kucing itu." Baekhyun langsung menyambungkan cerita disaat ia melihat Daehyun yang sepertinya sangat berat untuk berbicara lagi.

"Taehyung berdelusi bahwa Sungoh lah yang melakukan semua pembunuhan dan dia hanya akan duduk tenang sambil menonton dan mengatur semuanya. Mengingat sifat Taehyung yang tidak pernah mau repot, bahkan disaat kami berdua membuat boneka… dia hanya duduk dipangkuanku sambil tersenyum dan bercerita banyak hal." Cerita Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan membiarkan air mata mengalir secara pelahan-lahan dimatanya.

"Tapi, itu hanyalah Delusi. Taehyung lah yang melakukan semuanya, mulai dari pembunuhan kucing tersebut dan menjahitnya di boneka singa itu. Dan disaat dia memasuki rumah sakit jiwa, dia sangat pintar menipu seluruh dokter di rumah sakit jiwa itu, sehingga dalam waktu singkat dia dinyatakan sembuh."

"Tapi dia tidak bisa menipu kami berdua dan Dr. Cha, setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Kami langsung secara intensif merawatnya. Kami mengikuti semua permainan liciknya tapi tetap memberikannya obat secara perlahan. Jika dia menolak, kami akan menipunya dan bilang bahwa Sungoh sakit dan harus minum obat. Tentu saja dalam bayangannya Sungoh lah yang minum obat, padahal dirinya sendiri yang minum obat tersebut."

"Pada waktu itu kami yakin bisa menyembuh penyakit _skizofrenia _dalam diri Taehyung, tapi ternyata sangat susah. Penyakit tersebut bisa dihilangkan secara mudah jika ada kemauan dalam diri si penderita. Ditambah lagi Taehyung adalah psychopath yang membuat dirinya sangat susah kembali menjadi 'normal'."

Baekhyun menarik napas pelan dan mengahpus air mata yang terus saja turun dari matanya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa shock dan semakin keringat dingin, mengingat aku selama ini telah tinggal sama psychopath berdarah dingin.

"Lalu semua berubah, dia kabur tanpa ada yang tahu. Di dalam kamarnya hanya ada kertas yang berubah menjadi abu, dan sebuah surat yang mengatakan bahwa kami tidak perlu mencarinya. Disitu tertulis dia akan sering memberikan Sungoh obat agar Sungoh cepat sembuh."

"Tentu saja itu adalah kebohongan, kami tau itu. Akhirnya kami berdua mengikuti saran yang mengatakan untuk mengikuti permainan Taehyung. Mengikuti alur yang dibuat Taehyung dengan tenang dan diam untuk keselamatan kami sendiri."

"Bagaimanapun juga kami hanya ingin selamat…" gumam Baekhyun dengan muka yang tetap tersenyum. Entah mengapa hatiku terasa terenyuh melihatnya, dia begitu kuat menghadapi hidup dan masih bisa ternyum tenang saat menceritakan hal ini.

"Apa kertas yang dibakarnya itu penting?" tanya Woonshik dengan muka serius.

"Penting, sangat penting. Itu adalah surat dari rumah sakit yang menyatakan dia punya kelainan jiwa, surat penting seperti itu seharusnya disimpan secara aman di rumah sakit. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia bisa mengambil semua dokumen resmi itu tanpa bantuan siapapun. Mengingat dia adalah anak yang genius, mungkin itu hal mudah baginya." Jawab Daehyun sambil menatap kearah Woonshik yang mulai menuliskan sesuatu di buku kecilnya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Jujur saja kami terkejut saat melihat dia muncul ditelevisi sebagai anggota boyband…" sahut Daehyun dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengambilkan kami minuman dan makanan ringan.

"Dan, tentu saja kami hanya mengikuti alurnya dan menganggap bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa sama sekali. Bahkan kami tidak pernah menelponnya ataupun mencarinya. Tidak beberapa lama, dia menelpon kami sambil menangis dan mengatakan omongan yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Setelah itu dia mengusir kami untuk pergi ke Amerika."

"Jelas itu adalah sebuah peringatan kami untuk segera pindah, atau tidak kami mati. Setelah itu kami langsung pindah dan tetap mengikuti permainannya hingga saat ini. Kami tau, anak kami akan membuat sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar suatu saat nanti, dan hari ini akan datang. Maka itu kami memutuskan untuk menuntaskan permainannya di hari ini…."

Perkataannya terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari dapur sambil membawa air putih dan setoples makanan kecil. Daehyun langsung berdiri dan membantu Baekhyun untuk menyusun makanan dan minuman tersebut diatas meja. Aku bisa melihat Daehyun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan maaf dan menyesal. Tiba-tiba Daehyun langsung membungkukkan badannya seakan memberikan kami penghormatan.

"Perbuatan Taehyung tidak akan bisa berhenti…" gumam Daehyung dengan suara sangat pelan tapi masih bisa kami dengar.

"Kami mohon… bunuhlah Taehyung…"

Dan disaat itu juga tangisan Daehyun lepas begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa memeluk lembut tubuh suaminya. Aku dan Woonshik hanya terdiam melihat ini semua.

"Jangan ditangkap, dia akan bisa kabur… kumohon, hentikanlah anak kami sebelum dia semakin banyak berbuat dosa. Kumohon, aku tidak mau anakku melakukan pembunuhan lagi."

Itu yang dikatan Daehyun didalam pelukan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja setetes air mata keluar dari mata kiriku, sungguh ini sangat sedih. Melihat orang tua yang begitu menyayangi anak mereka yang bahkan anak itu adalah psychopath sekalipun. Entah mengapa aku merasa dunia begitu kejam kepada dua pasangan ini, tapi mereka masih bia bertahan dan menghadapi kesalahan mereka.

"Kumohon…" gumam Daehyun dengan lemah di dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

_JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

Aku melihat kearah Hoseok hyung yang sedang memakan pesanannya dengan pelan. Dia seakan memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat mukanya tampak begitu mengerikan saat ini. Baru saja aku membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tiba-tiba seorang detektif memasuki ruangan.

"Yoongi sudah membeli tiket pesawat dan jam delapan nanti akan berangkat ke America. Mungkin sekitar jam 2 siang lewat akan sampai di Amerika. Lalu soal rencana kami akan menangkap Taehyung , kami membutuhkan kalian."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hoseok setelah mendengar penjelasan detektif tersebut.

"Awalnya, kalian akan datang kerumahnya berdua. Kami akan memasang alat perekam dan kamera kecil dibaju kalian. Jika masalah semakin runyam baru kami masuk, kenapa kami mengambil rencana itu. Karena jika kami langsung menyergapnya dia akan mengetahui hal itu dengan mudah. Dan tentu saja dia punya kesempatan untuk kabur. Sedangkan jika kalian berdua yang datang, mungkin dia akan 'berbincang' dengan kalian."

Kata detektif tersebut sambil menekankan kata 'berbincang'. Hal itu membuatku lansung membulatkan mata. Aku tau maksud dari kata 'berbincang' yang diucapkan oleh detektif tersebut artinya adalah 'perkelahian'.

Well, berkelahi dengan psychopath itu keren juga, tapi… apa aku bisa? Memukul sahabat sendiri?

"Tidak akan semudah itu…" gumam Hoseok yang membuat kami berdua langsung melihat kearahnya.

"Kalian tahu, cincin ku sudah ditukar dengannya. Menandakan cincin asliku ada dengan dirinya. Dia 'meminjam' cincin ini dengan maksud supaya aku melupakannya. Sepertinya dia tidak menyebutkan peraturan paling penting di video yang kita tonton."

Aku langsung menatap Hoseok hyung dengan muka bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia bilang.

"Peraturan paling penting itu 'yang ditukar berusahalah melupakan, yang diambil akan lenyap'. Mungkin dia tidak menyebut peraturan itu, karena dia yakin aku akan mengetahui hal itu dengan sendirinya." Lanjut Hoseok hyung sambil menatap kami berdua.

"Jadi maksudmu, jika ada barang yang ia ambil, maka pemilik barang itu akan lenyap. Sedangkan barang yang ia tukar, maka pemilik barang itu harus melupakannya. Kalau ingat… mungkin saja kau bisa di… bunuh…" lanjut detektif sambil menatap Hoseok hyung yang mulai memakan makanannya kembali.

"Pertama, dia meniru cincin ini dengan sempurna. Minimal dia membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu bulan untuk membuat cincin perakku. Karena, cincin perak yang kumiliki mempunyai desain yang sangat mendetail dan rapi. Tentu saja untuk membuat palsunya membutuhkan waktu yang lama, perbedaannya hanya satu. Di cincin yang kupegang ini tidak ada tulisan 'keluarga Jung'."

Lanjut Hoseok hyung sambil memberikan cincin tersebut ketangan Detektif dan membiarkan detektif tersebut melihat cincin tersebut.

"Berarti, dia menyusun semua rencana dengan sempurna. Logikanya, dia membutuhkan waktu sekitar sebulan untuk memalsukan cincin ini. Nah, pertanyaannya kenapa harus cincin ini yang dipalsukan? Kenapa bukan cincin yang dipakai Jungkook atau gelang yang dikenakan Yoongi? Seakan dia mengetahui bahwa aku akan datang disaat dia membunuh Namjoon."

"Melawannya adalah resiko yang sangat berbahaya. Dia sudah mengetahui gerak-gerik kita melalui pikirannya. Dia orang genius, aku merasa walaupun kita menyergapnya langsung ataupun menyergapnya secara perlahan. Dia punya jalan keluarnya, atau lebih parahnya lagi… mungkin saja dia tahu Yoongi pergi ke Amerika menemui orang tuanya. Kita akan gagal… menyelamatkan Yonggi hyung jika begitu…"

Itu kata Hoseok hyung yang membuatku langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Bahkan Hoseok hyung yang selalu dipenuhi harapan sudah putus asa menghadapi hal ini. Tampak dari cara makannya yang sangat pelan dan sedikit-dikit dia menghela napas frustasi.

Lama kami bertiga terdiam diruangan itu. Aku melihat Hoseok hyung yang menyelesaikan makanannya dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. Setelah itu dia melihat kearah kami berdua dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi, apa salahnya? Menghadapi orang yang istimewa? Mungkin kita bisa menang." Gumamnya pelan sambil dijawab oleh anggukan dari detektif tersebut.

"Kalian berdua ikut saya, kita akan memulai misi ini." Kata Detektif tersebut dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Aku menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat lalu berdiri mengikuti detektif tersebut dan Hoseok.

.

.

.

"_Kenapa mereka belum datang juga? Bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah datang? Iya kan Sungoh?" kata orang tersebut sambil melihat baju yang ia pakai. Baju kasual yang sangat cocok dengan dirinya._

"_Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan cola untuk mereka. Setidaknya kita harus merayakan keberanian mereka yang menantangku." Kata Taehyung sekali lagi sambil melihat kearah sofa disampingnya. Entah dengan siapa dia berbicara, tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum tipis._

"_Sepertinya, sudah saatnya sang kelinci tidur dibawah pohon." Kata Taehyung sambil meminum satu cola dengan santai._

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Bahahahaha TBC pas di waktu yang greget. Nah, kira-kira 2 atau 3 (sepertinya 2) chapter lagi 'A Doll' bakal tamat. Yehett! Dan kusarankan kalian tidak bakal shock saat melihat endingnya nanti. Atau bisa saja kalian kesal XD**

**Mari bahas Review dulu : **

**hanbin2709, hahaha Alhamdulillah yah… semoga kamu menikmati chapter 11 ini ^^**

**anyavsyh****, aduh… bukannya gak mau terima saran, tapi khusus cerita ini gak ada love story. Mianhae… kan sudah ditulis tuh di peringatan atas.**

**AngelicARMY97, huaaaa maafakan daku… sepertinya banyak yang menginginkan pairing. Tapi dicerita ini sama sekali gak ada kisah cintanya sedikitpun. Mianhae, ouh iya… soal Yoongi ke amerika, kenapa Taehyung bisa tau. Yah itu dia jawabannya. Taehyung itu sangat amat pintar yah cemanz-cemanz… #alay**

**Alien Tae, wah… makasih atas pujiannya yang juga keren bighit. **

**Hyesangnim, loh kok kasihan sama Taehyung?**

**vtaeee97****, bahahaha… memang paling seru baca beginian malam-malam hari biar greget.**

**hyo2m****, awalnya pengen banget buat begitu… taehyung sembuh dan dia nyesal. Tapi sayangnya psychopath mempunyai sifat yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Jadinya aku mikir dua kali kalau mau buat ending seperti itu. Tapi akan kujanjikan, endingnya gak bakal mengecawakan kamu dan pembaca yang lain kok. ^^ gomawo atas sarannya.**

**Nadhira - Minchanee**** ayo lanjut dibacanya... biar makin penasaran.*devil laugh***

**Gummysmiled**** bhak, kalau tae alien lebih ngeri lagi mungkin… nanti bakal jadi ff alien mengambil ahli bumi *imajinasi author***

**anoncikiciw**** nah… untuk Jungkook bakal terjawab seiring waktu. Sedangkan disini j-hope aja tidak diambil apa-apa, tapi bakal dibunuh. Nah kalau Jungkook tunggu aja kelanjutannya yah ^^**

**GitARMY****, mari selamatkan Hoseok juga XD**

** 1****, yakin suga bakal diikutin ke amrik nih ceritanya? Hmmm,, ide bagus juga.. tapi… ikutin aja deh kelanjutannya biar makin penasaran. ^^**

**dobichan113****, wah, gak yakin deh suamimu bakal selamat :P. Maafkan diriku yang gak bisa buat lebih panjang… Mianhae… :')**

**Lee Shikuni****, ayo dibaca epep baru ene. Ceritanya tak kalah seru kok *promosi*. Sepertinya Sungoh bakal muncul tapi dikit-dikit deh… atau mungkin gak muncul lagi di chap selanjutnya. Aku jadi ikutan rindu deh XD**

**DozhilaChika****, iya aku jadi kangen sungoh… ciee yang udah baca cerita aku yang hopekook.. cieee..ciee.. cieee *ditabok biar diem*. Btw, semoga kamu makin suka sama cerita A Doll ini.**

**JADI…**

**Mind to review?**

**Love and peace :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Main Cast : Kim Taehyung**

**Support Cast : BTS member, hyun family, and other**

**Genre : Mystery , Murdering, Psychopath**

**Rated : T - M**

**Warning :**

**NO LOVE STORY, Banyak Typo, Menggunakan Bahasa yang Rumit**

**Terinspirasi dari Urban Legend dan novel-novel misteri lainnya**

**Love And Peace :3**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

_YOONGI P.O.V_

Pukul 4 sore dalam waktu korea.

Dan sekarang aku sedang menatap cerahnya pagi hari di Amerika. Aku hanya terdiam sebentar didepan perkarangan rumah Baekhyun.

Tidak kusangka sebenarnya, bahwa kami menginjakkan kaki di Amerika saat jam 6 pagi waktu Amerika dan menemukan rumah Baekhyun dengan mudah. Menjalankan sesi interogasi dengan lancer dan juga membuatku terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan pagi?" tanya seseorang dengan sangat lembut disampingku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala kecil sambil tersenyum

"Maafkan kami tadi hanya menyiapkan air putih dan cemilan kecil. Ini makanlah…" katanya lagi sambil meletakkan semangkuk piring dan gelas yang berisikan jus jerus di meja kecil yang sepertinya sengaja ditempatkan didepan teras.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan terima kasih dengan pelan, Baekhyun menatapku dengan tatapan lembut dan kembali masuk kerumah. Aku hanya menatap piring berisikan sarapan pagi ala Amerika.

Aku terdiam… dengan pelan aku menyuapkan telur dan _bacon _itu kedalam mulut. Entah mengapa rasanya sangat enak.

Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan disini? Melarikan diri dari kematian lalu bertemu sama orang tua yang sedang mengejar nyawaku? Atau lebih tepatnya mengejar kepalaku?

Aku menghela napas berat, entah mengapa bebelakangan ini semua menjadi lebih berat. Aku serasa ingin liburan saja tanpa memikirkan beban sebanyak ini.

"Makanlah dengan cepat, kita harus pulang ke korea." Kata seseorang yang muncul dari pintu dan duduk di kursi kecil di depanku.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil hingga teringat sesuatu. Aku mengambil ponsel dan menelpon seseorang di korea sana.

"Jungkook…" aku sempat terdiam saat mendengar suara kebisingan disana. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menjawab panggilanku dengan suara tergagap.

"Dengarkan aku—"

.

.

.

_JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

"Apa alatmu menyala?" tanya Hoseok hyung dengan muka tegang. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, sekarang sudah jam 12 siang. Jam dimana matahari bersinar terik diatas kepala, membuat badanku berkeringat.

"Siap?" tanyanya lagi sambil memegang pintu gerbang didepannya.

"Sa—sabar dulu!" kataku dengan sedikit ketakutan. Hoseok hyung langsung melepaskan pegangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah, dia menghela napas berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mungkin dia juga tidak siap untuk masuk kerumah yang sangat megah ini tapi berkesan tua. Banyak sekali yang harus dipersiapkan sebelum meluncur ke rumah Taehyung hyung yang ternyata ada di pelosok kota Seoul.

Sudah hampir dari 10 menit kami berdua berdiridi depan gerbang, mencoba untuk menyiapkan mental dan fisik melawan kawan lama.

Dan sepertinya kami tidak kunjung siap…

Mungkin para polisi di mobil sana hanya bisa memaki-maki kami dari kejauhan karena kami berdua tidak kunjung masuk kedalam rumah Teahyung. Aku melihat lagi kamera kecil yang dipasangkan dibajuku untuk melihat kejadian yang ada.

Setidaknya ada para polisi dan detektif yang menjaga kami… aku tidak perlu takut!

Aku mulai memegang gerbangnya kembali dan mendorongnya pelan, hingga gerbangnya terbuka sedikit. Aku melepaskannya lagi dan menarik napas secara perlahan, "Hyung…" gumamku pelan sambil melihat kearah Hoseok hyung yang hanya mengangguk kecil dan berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"Kita harus siap!" katanya lalu mendorong kuat gerbang tersebut hingga terbuka lebar. Hoseok hyung jalan didepanku dengan cepat, seakan sudah tidak sabar melihat Taehyung hyung atau gara-gara dia terlalu gugup.

Butuh beberapa langkah untuk mencapai pintu rumah, karena rumah ini… sangat, amat, kelewat, besar.

Aku bahkan sempat menganga dan bengong melihat rumah yang seperti istana ini. Hanya saja, rumah ini seperti tidak berpenghuni. Berbeda dengan rumah-rumah disebelahnya yang tampak cerah dan ada kehidupan. Sedangkan rumah ini begitu suram dan tentu saja… mengerikan.

Setelah beberapa detik, kami sampai didepan pintu rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu tua. Pintu tersebut tampak lapuk dan akan hancur jika disentuh. Hoseok hyung membuka pintu itu secara perlahan hingga menimbulkan denyitan yang membuatku semakin merinding.

Dan disaat pintu rumah itu terbuka lebar, aku semakin menganga lebar dibuatnya. INI ADALAH ISTANA BENERAN!

Sungguh!

Aku melihat sebuah ruang tamu yang sangat klasik dan indah, ada sebuah _chandelier _yang sangat indah ditengah-tengah ruangan itu. Sedangkan sofa megah dan mewah tersusun rapi dibalut dengan warna merah marun, menambah kesan anggun yang sangat menawan diruangan itu. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah meja terbuat dari kayu jati yang mengkilat, ruang tersebut sangat sempurna.

Hanya saja…

Tetap tampak mengerikan bagiku.

Kenapa? Karena ada aura mencekam disetiap ruangan. Menunjukkan rumah ini mempunyai kisah yang menyedihkan. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Menurutku setiap rumah selalu mempunyai kisah masing-masing, dan kisah itu bisa ditebak dari aura yang dikeluarkan rumah tersebut.

Pernah aku melihat sebuah rumah kecil yang terbuat dari gubuk tua, tapi rumah itu tampak hidup dan penuh dengan kecerian. Menandakan orang yang dalam sana sebenarnya susah, tapi bahagia. Atau rumah yang sederhana dan tampak hangat dilihat, menandakan ada sebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat dekat satu sama lain didalamnya.

Menurutku, walaupun rumah itu sudah hancur dan tidak terbentuk… terkadang kesannya masih tertinggal. Seperti bangunan tua yang kutemukan di hutan saat kami sedang melakukan _photoshoot, _bangunan yang sudah hancur dan hanya menyisakan dinding saja, nampak begitu nyaman dimataku. Menandakan rumah itu dulu memiliki pemilik yang ramah.

Tidak, ini bukanlah suatu kelebihan. Kurasa semua orang merasakannya…

"Akh… kalian datang…"

Suara seseorang yang berat langsung membuyarkan lamunanku, aku melihat kedepan dan sempat merasakan jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sejenak aku merasakan pandanganku tidak fokus dan agak buyar, entah karena terlalu shock atau hanya panikan secara tiba-tiba.

TAP… TAP… TAP…

Entah mengapa suaranya begitu terdengar jelas ditelingaku, suara sepatu yang menyentuh lantai secara perlahan. Aku semakin merasa panic dan tegang saat melihat dirinya turun dari tangga sambil memegang suatu barang.

"Duduk…" katanya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Aku merasa tubuhku kaku dan kakiku sama sekali tidak bergerak. Karena suaranya, aku berubah jadi kembaran kayu sekarang.

Untunglah Hoseok hyung menarikku untuk duduk disalah satu sofa yang mewah itu, aku mencoba untuk menetralisirkan rasa panik dan takut yang berlebihan dengan menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali.

Aku melihat kearah kiri dan menengok Hoseok hyung yang duduk dan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh amarah. Entah mengapa Hoseok hyung tidak tampak takut sedikitpun, bisa dilihat rahangnya mengeras dan dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kurasa emosinya akan meledak sebentar lagi…

"Ummm… 3.45… ah ani… 3.50… dan 4.00…" kata orang itu sambil mengatur 2 jam weker yang dia bawa tadi dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Apa… yang kau lakukan Taehyung?!" tanya Hoseok dengan nada tertahan, tampak seperti menahan emosi dan mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan perkelahian yang terlalu cepat terjadi.

Setidaknya kami membutuhkan pengakuannya, bahwa ia telah membunuh banyak orang. Kami butuh, karena semua pembunuhan yang ia lakukan begitu bersih dan sempurna. Tidak ada bukti selain Hoseok hyung yang dalam posisi sebagai saksi. Tapi tetap saja, kami membutuhkan pengakuannya agar dia lebih mudah dimasukkan kepenjara.

"Me—menunjukkan kehebatan ku? Mungkin? Iya gak?" tanyanya sambil melihat kearah kiri dan tersenyum tipis.

Kami berdua langsung menatap bingung, apa yang ia lakukan? Dia bertanya sama siapa?

"Ah! Yoongi hyung… bukan kalian yang kuinginkan." Teriaknya dengan cepat yang membuat kami terkejut tiba-tiba. Aku tau dari dulu Taehyung selalu aneh, tapi dia tidak pernah seaneh ini. Aku merasa dia mempunyai dunianya sendiri, dan kami tidak pernah mengerti dunianya.

"Kecuali… Hoseok hyung… kau mengingat ku, jadi—umm…" dia tampak berpikir sebentar dan tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berjalan pelan menuju tangga.

"Kau—"

"Mengganti baju… kata Sungoh hyung, baju ini kurang tepat…" katanya memotong perkataan Hoseok hyung dan menaiki tangga secara perlahan menuju lantai dua.

"Siapa Sungoh?" tanyaku setelah sekian lama tidak berani membuka suara.

"A—aku bingung sekarang… apa Taehyung selalu seaneh ini?" gumam Hoseok hyung sambil menatapku dengan muka bodohnya.

"Dia selalu aneh… tapi.. auranya—"

"Berbeda bukan?" sela Hoseok hyung yang langsung kujawab dengan anggukan. "Dia mengerikan… tatapannya mengerikan…" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengusap tengkuknya dan menghela napas berat.

Dan sekarang…

Aku bingung harus ngapain…

.

.

.

Membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menunggu Taehyung hyung turun. Mungkin sekitar 30 menit lebih dan aku sama Hoseok hanya saling mematung diatas sofa. Seakan takut untuk bergerak kemana-mana.

Aku melihat jam weker didepanku, sekarang sudah hampir mau jam 1 siang dan Taehyung hyung tidak turun juga. Sebenarnya apa yang ia rencanakan?

TAP

Satu suara yang langsung membuatku dan Hoseok hyung menoleh melihat tangga. Disitu terlihat Taehyung hyung yang sudah berganti baju, dari kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam berubah menjadi kaos putih polos dan jaket hitam. Tidak lupa dengan topi berwarna merah gelap yang ia kenakan.

"Kurasa ini lebih pantas…" katanya kearah kami dan mulai duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Ummm… jam berapa Yoongi hyung ke Amerika?" tanyanya kepada kami secara langsung dan membuat aku spontan menjawab.

"Jam 6 pagi." Kataku dan langsung mendapat senyuman kotak miliknya.

"Berarti… aku tidak salah…" gumamnya lagi dan melihat kearah Hoseok hyung. "Aturannya… kau mati hyung…" katanya pelan sambil menatap Hoseok hyung dengan mata kosong. "Tapi, tidak tepat jika membunuhmu sekarang… Umm.. mungkin lain waktu?" lanjutnya dan tersenyum mengerikan.

"APA MAKSUDMU?! Dan kamu tau dari mana Yoongi hyung ke Amerika?!" jawab Hoseok hyung yang sempat berteriak dan langsung mencoba memelankan suaranya sedikit dan menahan emosinya.

"Hmm.. jika ada seekor kelinci. Kelinci tersebut akan pergi kekota sebelah, tetapi… dia harus melewati sungai dan jembatan yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan tiba-tiba roboh dihadapannya. Menurutmu, kelinci itu akan ngapain?" tanyanya sambil melihat kearah Hoseok hyung.

"Membuat sebuah jembatan baru?" jawab Hoseok dengan agak sedikit bingung.

Kenapa kita jadi main tebak-tebakan begini?

"Kalau menurutmu?" tanya Taehyung hyung kearahku yang langsung membuatku jadi kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Hmm… kelinci itu berenang?" jawabku dengan nada ragu.

Dia hanya tersenyum meremehkan kami berdua, seakan mendengar jawaban dari bocah idiot yang tidak tau apa-apa.

"Gunakan otak kalian." Gumamnya sekali lagi dan kembali tertawa kecil, "Jika begini… gimana kalian bisa menang?" tanyanya kepada kami dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kusebutkan semua kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Pertama, membangun kembali jembatan… kedua, berenang… ketiga, menggunakan perahu… keempat, kembali kerumah…"

Katanya sambil menunjukkan angka empat dihadapan kami. Dia memegang jari jempolnya dan tersenyum kotak.

"Pertama, membuat jembatan… bagaimana cara membuatnya? Butuh kayu seberapa banyak? Harus menebang pohon apa untuk membuat jembatan? Berapa lama membuatnya jika sendiri? Apa kelinci itu bisa membuat sebuah jembatan tanpa bantuan siapapun?"

Dia berhenti tersenyum dan mulai memegang jari telunjuknya.

"Kedua, Berenang… seberapa kuat arus sungainya? Seberapa lebar sungainya? Apa dia akan hanyut jika berenang? Dan… apa kelinci itu bisa berenang? Sebutkan contoh kelinci yang bisa berenang jika ada." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil dan melihat kearahku.

"Ketiga, menggunakan perahu untuk menyebrang… jika ada jembatan, apa masih ada perahu disitu? Berarti si kelinci harus membuat perahu… dan apa dia bisa? Sedangkan jembatan itu baru saja roboh, tidak akan ada orang maupun perahu disitu."

Dia mulai menunjuk jari manisnya sendiri dan tersenyum kecil.

"Keempat, jika si kelinci kembali kerumah… berapa waktu yang ia ambil? Umm, sepuluh? Lima? Atau lima belas menit? Apa si kelinci mengambil rute jalan yang sama dengan saat dia pergi? Atau bisa saja dia bertemu kawan di tengah jalan? Berapa menit yang akan termakan jika seperti itu? Dan jam berapa ia sampai dirumah?"

Dia berhenti menunjukkan empat jarinya dan menghela napas kecil. "Menurut kalian, mana yang akan ia lakukan?" tanyanya sekali lagi kepada kami.

Aku terdiam, tentu saja jawabannya adalah si kelinci akan kembali ke rumahnya. Sungguh ini hebat, dia terlalu jenius. Ini hanya pertanyaan kecil yang bahkan sering dianggap pertanyaan bodoh bagi orang awam. Tapi dia menjawabnya dengan penuh logika dan pernyataan yang tepat.

Tanpa sadar aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

_Kami telah melawan orang yang salah…_

"Jawabannya… kembali kerumah… kira-kira seperti itulah…" katanya sambil menyandarkan dirinya di sofa dan tersenyum sombong.

Aku mengerti sekarang…

Dia melakukan pembunuhan ini dengan terencana tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun, karena dia sudah memikirkan semuanya…

Ditambah dia sudah tinggal bersama kali lebih dari 1 tahun, berarti dia sudah tau semua sifat-sifat kami… mau sifat ataupun tingkah laku. Hal itu membuatnya lebih mudah menebak apa yang terjadi kedepannya dan apa yang akan kami lakukan.

_Oh tidak…_

_Jika begini kami akan kalah…_

.

.

.

_30 menit…_

_Pukul 01.30 siang di Korea Selatan._

_30 menit…_

_Dia hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan mata…_

"Ssst… diamlah…" gumamnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku dan Hoseok hyung hanya bisa diam karena terlalu bingung.

Siap dari pertanyaan kelinci tadi, dia hanya tersenyum sombong dan menutup matanya. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa kali dia bergumam _'diamlah..´_ tapi jujur saja, kami dari tadi diam. Jangankan untuk berbicara, meneguk ludah saja masih mikir dua kali karena saking takutnya.

"Hmm… bukan kalian yang kumau…" katanya secara tiba-tiba sambil membuka matanya yang sudah tertutup selama 30 menit itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Umm…" dia tampak berpikir sekali lagi.

"Ah… apa kameramu masih menyala?"

Deg!

Jantungku seakan mati begitu saja saat dia melihatku sambil menunjuk kearah dadaku.

"Da—dari ma—"

"Berarti masih hidup… Annyeong! Yang disana!" katanya memotong omonganku dan tersenyum sambil menunjukkan tanda _peace _dari tangan kanannya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" teriak Hoseok hyung sambil menggebrak meja didepannya, hal itu membuat kedua jam weker tadi tumbang karena meja yang bergoyang.

"Wow wow wow… santai hyung…" katanya sambil membenarkan letak jam weker tersebut.

"Kita masih mempunyai waktu 3 setengah jam lamanya… jadi, Apa yang kita lakukan?" lanjutnya sambil berdiri secara tiba-tiba. "AH! Kalian belum makan siang bukan?!"

Tanpa menunggu kami menjawab, dia sudah berjalan cepat kearah belakang. Aku memikirkan bahwa dia sedang menuju dapur.

"Hyung… sedang apa kita disini…" gumamku pelan sambil menatap Hoseok hyung yang sedang bengong.

"Kurasa… kita sedang di dalam—"

"Permainannya?" potongku yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Hoseok hyung.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Taehyung hyung inginkan? Kenapa jadi begini?" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Sungguh ini membuatku gila!

Berada di rumah psychopath gila yang bahkan teman lama kami, oh salah… dia belum tentu pernah menganggap kami semua 'teman'. Dan sekarang yang membuatku frustasi adalah… menunggu dalam ketegangan seperti ini.

"Apa sebaiknya kita mengikuti saja? Alur permainannya maksudku… sambil mencari petunjuk…" kata Hoseok hyung pelan dan kujawab dengan anggukan.

Hoseok hyung tiba-tiba berdiri dan memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk mengikutinya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, dan mulai menaiki tangga sambil menatap punggung Hoseok hyung.

Kami berjalan pelan menuju lantai dua. Setelah melewati tangga yang berbentuk L itu, kami langsung menemui ruangan yang sangat besar. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu ada sofa dan meja kecil sederhana, serta ada TV yang ditempelkan ke dinding. Suasananya seperti rumah lama, tapi tidak dengan furniture nya yang seperti baru. Kami mendekati meja dan sofa, dan melihat sekeliling.

"Kurasa ini ruang keluarga." Gumam Hoseok hyung pelan dan meraba kulit sofa yang berwarna biru tua itu. Aku melihat ada 3 buah pintu yang tertempel di dinding. Satu disebelah kanan, satu sebelah kiri, dan satunya lagi tepat didepanku.

Aku berjalan kearah pintu yang berada didepanku dan membukanya secara perlahan, disana aku langsung melihat balkon besar yang menampakkan pemandangan perkarangan rumah depan. Serta tidak lupa pula ada meja dan kursi kayu yang menghiasi balkon tersebut. Tempat yang pas untuk bersantai di sore hari.

SRETT

Aku sempat terkejut dan melihat kearah dalam lalu menghembuskan napas lega. Aku mengira itu suara apaan, ternyata hanya suara korden besar yang dibuka Hoseok hyung.

Korden tersebut langsung mengeluarkan ratusan debu kecil yang membuat Hoseok hyung bersin sebanyak tiga kali. Akan tetapi cahaya yang masuk kedalam ruangan besar tersebut sangat membantu menerangi ruangan megah ini.

Aku menutup pintu balkon dan berjalan mendekat kearah Hoseok hyung yang sedang membuka jendela yang ukurannya sangat besar. Jendela tersebut terbuat dari kayu yang sudah lapuk, membuat Hoseok hyung agak sedikit ragu menyentuhnya.

"Tidak ada zaman sekarang jendelanya sebesar ini… kurasa ini rumah lama…" gumamnya kecil sambil menghirup udara yang masuk. "Rumah ini jarang sekali dirawat…" lanjutnya sambil melihat pemandangan rumah-rumah orang lain dihadapannya.

Aku hanya diam saja dan berjalan kesalah satu pintu lagi, membukanya secara perlahan dan melihat sebuah kamar yang sangat besar dan mewah. Kamar tersebut tampak rapi dan sepertinya tidak pernah ditinggali. Di kamar tersebut juga dilengkapi sebuah kamar mandi yang mewah, oh jangan lupakan ada kamar khusus untuk dijadikan lemari pakaian disini.

Kamar ini sangat mewah, tapi kurasa kamar ini sudah lama tidak berpenghuni. Mungkin saja ini kamar orang tua Taehyung hyung. Firasatku mengatakan kamar Taehyung hyung bukan yang ini…

Aku keluar kamar dan masih melihat Hoseok hyung yang sekarang duduk santai di sofa, "Kata hyung mau mencari petunjuk!" kesalku sambil memukul pelan kepala Hoseok hyung dengan tanganku.

"Heh! Tidak sopan memukul kepala yang lebih tua!" katanya sambil berdiri dan berjalan didepanku mulai menuruni tangga.

"Hyung sabar! Kamar satu ini belum diperiksa!" teriakku dengan suara agak sedikit tertahan, setidaknya aku tidak mau ketahuan kalau kami sedang menjelajahi isi rumahnya.

Hoseok hyung kembali menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan santai. Ok, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan hyung satu ini. Bagaimana bisa dia sesantai ini dirumah seorang psychopath?

"Holy shit!"

"What the—"

Teriakku berbarengan dengan Hoseok hyung saat melihat kamar terakhir ini, kamar ini berukuran lebih kecil dari kamar sebelumnya, tapi…

Suasana yang mencekam...

Adanya darah di lantai yang tersebar dimana-mana...

Yang membuatku semakin tercengang adalah dinding dipenuhi dengan foto-foto kami, peta, dan benang-benang merah yang terhubung satu sama lain. Tidak lupa dengan tulisan yang membuat dinding itu tampak penuh dan berantakan.

Satu tulisan yang membuat kaki ku terasa lemas seketika…

'NOT A HAPPY ENDING FOR THEM'

Tulisan itu tepat berada disamping foto Yoongi hyung yang bertuliskan 'Amerika'.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Hoseok hyung yang hanya bisa kujawab dengan gelengan kepala kecil. Terlalu shock melihat keadaan kamar yang berantakan dan mengerikan seperti ini. Aku baru saja mau memasuki kamar tersebut kalau tidak mendengar suara yang membuat kaki ku terasa lemas seketika.

"Kalian…." Suara berat menggema dibelakang kami berdua. Membuat kami langsung menghadap kebelakang dan melihat seseorang sedang berdiri sambil memegang pisau ditangannya.

"Sungoh… tidak suka melihat kalian… kemana-mana…" lanjutnya pelan dan menatap kami dengan tatapan membunuh

.

.

.

_Tidak lagi…_

_Tidak lagi-lagi aku akan beranjak dari sofa merah marun ini!_

Teriak jerit hatiku yang menambah rasa takut, jujur saja kalau bisa jantung keluar dari mulut. Mungkin jantungku sudah keluar dari mulut dan aku sudah mati.

Jujur!

Tadi itu mengerikan!

Taehyung hyung yang datang sambil membawa pisau daging itu hanya menutup pintu kamarnya dan menyuruh kami turun. Hanya itu, tapi membuat aku dan Hoseok hyung susah bernapas hingga sekarang.

Memang kami kembali keruang tamu dan dia sudah kembali kedapur. Setelah menyuruh kami turun, dia hanya menyuruh kami duduk di tempat semula dan berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah itu dia tidak ada muncul sama sekali.

"Kenapa dia tidak membunuh kita?" tanyaku pelan dan menghela napas. "Hyung, sekarang sudah jam setengah 3… kita sudah menunggu lebih dari 2 jam… aku lelah…" lanjutku sekali lagi dengan muka frustasi.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan membunuh, bukan kita yang ia inginkan… dia membutuhkan Yoongi hyung." Gumamnya pelan. "Dan kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh dari rumah ini Jungkookie?" tanya Hoseok hyung yang hanya kujawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Rumah ini tampak sangat besar dari luar… walaupun dalamnya juga besar, tapi aku merasa rumah ini masih ada ruangan tersembunyi. Mengingat ini juga rumah lama, rumah lama biasanya ada satu atau dua ruangan yang tersembunyi." Lanjutnya lagi sambil berpikir.

"Pantas tadi hyung meminta berkeliling, apa kita harus mencari ruang itu lagi?"

"Apa kau mau mati?" jawab Hoseok hyung yang langsung kujawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kasihan polisi disana menunggu kita…"

"Kasiha kita yang menunggu dirumah sialan ini…"

"Iya juga…" gumamku kecil dan melihat Hoseok hyung yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Akh.. maaf, apa kalian lama menunggu?" interupsi seseorang yang sedang dan meletakkan berbagai macam makanan dimeja. Ia lalu kembali menuju dapur dan tidak beberapa lama membawa makanan lebih banyak lagi.

Dia menata meja tersebut dengan sempurna, meletakkan sepotong steak didepan kami dan minuman yang kurasa itu adalah bir didepan Hoseok. Sedangkan dia hanya menuangkan air putih di gelasku. "Kau masih belum cukup umur." Itu katanya sambil tersenyum pelan. Setelah itu ada soup dan berbagai macam buah-buahan serta kue kue yang berbentuk sangat lucu.

"Makanlah, membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyiapkan ini semua." Katanya pelan dan mulai memotong steak miliknya. Dia memakan daging tersebut dengan santai dan pelan.

Sedangkan aku tergiur dengan kue-kue kecil dan mulai memakan salah satu kue tersebut. Lupakan tentang fakta kami sedang makan bersama psychopath gila. Tapi kue ini sangat nikmat!

Sungguh!

Aku melihat Hoseok yang meminum bir tersebut secara perlahan. "Kukira akan lebih nikmat jika ada _wine._" Katanya pelan dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Taehyung hyung.

"Kuceritakan sesuatu yang menarik…" gumamnya pelan dan meletakkan alat makan yang ia pegang.

"Aku pernah menonton sebuah drama menarik, disitu ada cerita yang menarik juga. Ada seorang kakek tua yang berkata kepada anak kecil. _'Ada dua naga yang hidup dalam diri kita' _kata kakek tua tersebut terhadap anak kecil tadi.

'_naga pertama, adalah naga yang baik, rendah hati, ramah, dan semua hal baik ada dalam dirinya. Sedangkan naga kedua adalah naga yang jahat, serakah, angkuh, dipenuhi kemarahan, dendam, dam mengerikan. Suatu hari kedua naga tersebut berkelahi…' _sang anak nampak antusias dan bertanya kepada kakek tua. _'Siapa yang menang kakek?' _tanyanya pelan. Dan kakek tersebut menjawab _'naga yang kau beri makan.' _Selesai…"

"Cerita yang bagus bukan?" tanyanya menutup cerita sambil tersenyum kotak.

Aku dan Hoseok hyung hanya diam sambil menatap dirinya, tiba-tiba dia berdehem kuat dan melanjutkan makananannya. Aku menatap Hoseok hyung yang akhirnya tersenyum canggung dan mulai memotong daging di depannya.

Aku mengikuti Hoseok hyung dan mulai memakan sepotong daging kecil dengan pelan. Rasa daging ini agak sedikit aneh, tapi enak. Oh, apa Taehyung hyung memang jago memasak dari dulu?

"Dagingnya enak bukan?" katanya pelan dan dijawab dengan anggukan dariku, sedangkan Hoseok hyung hanya diam sambil mengunyah daging tersebut. Tampak ada ekspresi aneh dari dirinya, jujur saja… aku juga agak aneh menyicipi daging seperti ini. Tekstur daging ini agak berbeda dari daging sapi, ayam, maupun daging kambing…

"Memang daging manusia yang terenak…" gumam Taehyung hyung pelan.

WHAT

THE

HELL?!

"Jimin memang enak…" lanjutnya dengan pelan.

SHIT!

.

.

.

**TBC**

**BAHAHAHAHA… siapa yang shock saat baca mereka makan daging jimin? Yang lagi makan sambil baca nih epep jangan ampai muntahh.. gak lucu kan -,-**

**Sebelum balas-balasan review, aku mau ngucapin semangat bagi yang UAS senin besok. Dan aku juga tidak sabar dengan COMEBACK STAGE BTS. Kuingatkan ke kalian semua! Jangan lupa belajar! Mengerti! (padahal diri sendiri belum tentu belajar)**

**AYO SEMANGAT MENGHADAPI UAS!**

**Ouh iya, satu lagi… FOLLOW MY IG okay! Namanya wifeau_bangtan. Follow yah, masih sepi pakai banget tuh akun meme.**

**Balasan review : **

**Wahyu fn1, apa disini kamu masih terkejut mendengar unsur kejutannya? Btw, kamu gak lagi jingkrak-jingkrak ditengah jalan kan saat lihat notif apdet nih epep? Nanti dikira gila loh… hehehehe peace.**

**Vtaeee97, makin penasaran tidak sama nih epep?**

**Vyrexo's, ish ish… kau adalah sahabat terburuk yang pernah ada sav… pokoknya aku mau ko baca semua epep aku siap ujian! Awas kalau gak!**

**Anoncikiciw, apa chap ini greget diakhirnya? Kuharap kau berteriak karena greget… heheheh**

**Keymingi02, maafkan aku tidak bisa update kilat… hehehe, ff satu nih makin mau tamat makin susah dibuat… terkadang aku bingung sendiri sama cerita yang kubuat karna terlalu banyak teka-teki (ku tau aku agak sedikit bloon) XD**

**Guummysmiled, kapan apdet school time? Gak sabar…**

**GitARMY, yosh! Aku akan semangat captain!**

**Lee Shikuni, wah.. apa kamu suka dengan ff baruku? Kuharap kamu suka… hahaha, kurasa Sungoh akan banyak muncul di chap selanjutnya. Padahal chap 13 nanti akan jadi chap terakhir :')**

**Dobicha113, chap ini lumayan panjang dari chap sebelumnya, kuharap kamu senang. Hmmm… soal Hoseok selamat apa gak… itu bakal dibahas di chap selanjutnya ya :D**

**Nadhira – Minchanee, karena memang harus TBC? Apa sekarang kau makin greget baca nih epep?**

**AngelicARMY97, hehehe, maafkan agak lama untuk apdet nih cerita.. wah.. tenang saja, kamu akan tau endingnya di chap selanjutnya kok. Tentu saja ending tersebut akan membuat kalian makin greget! Hehehehe**

**Yukiyukaji, wah… soal siapa yang akan hidup itu bakal kalian ketahui di chap selanjutnya yah beib. **

**xRTYx, iya eoni! Gak papa kok eon lupa review… kalau eon udah suka sama nih cerita juga sudah bagus. Wahh, jangan bahas teka-teki bighit yang bikin gerem itu. Jadi gak sabar comeback mereka besokkk.**

**Aylopyu, seriusan marathon malam-malam? Aku aja terkadang sering ketakutan kalau buat nih cerita malam-malam… hmm, tenang… tinggal satu chap lagi efef ini siap dan akan menuntaskan rasa penasaranmu. Soo, ditunggu aja yahh**

**Anyavsyh, hahaha… mungkin Jungkook bakal selamat, mungkin. **

**KTOdult, wah kalau soal ending tinggal tunggu satu chap lagi kok. Sabar yaahh…**

**Alien Tae, chap kali ini agak panjang lah yah… tapi nanti di chap terakhir nanti bakal lebih panjang dari chap ini. Ditunggu aja yahh *wink***

**DozhilaChika, chap ini juga gak ada yang mati kok… hanya ada yang dimakan saja… (peace)**

**So, mind to review this chap?**

**Love and peace :3**


	13. Chapter 13

_Seorang kakek bercerita kepada cucunya, "didalam diri kita ada dua naga. __Naga pertama, adalah naga yang baik, rendah hati, ramah, dan semua hal baik ada dalam dirinya. Sedangkan naga kedua adalah naga yang jahat, serakah, angkuh, dipenuhi kemarahan, dendam, dam mengerikan. Suatu hari kedua naga tersebut berkelahi…"_

"_Siapa yang akan menang kakek?" sang cucu bertanya dengan wajah bingung._

"_Naga yang kau beri makan…"_

Drama – Hello Monster

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Kim Taehyung**

**Support Cast : BTS member, hyun family, and other**

**Genre : Mystery , Murdering, Psychopath**

**Rated : T - M**

**Warning :**

**NO LOVE STORY, Banyak Typo, Menggunakan Bahasa yang Rumit**

**Terinspirasi dari Urban Legend dan novel-novel misteri lainnya**

**Love And Peace :3**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

_AUTHOR P.O.V_

Hoseok dan Jungkook langsung memuntahkan daging yang mereka makan, dan menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan marah. Mata Jungkook sudah berkaca-kaca karena membayangkan dia hampir saja menjadi seorang kanibal.

Hoseok yang sudah menahan amarahnya dari tadi langsung berjalan menaiki meja, menghancurkan semua makanan yang ada dan berjalan cepat kearah Taehyung. Sesampainy dia langsung mencengkram kerah Taehyung dan memukulnya rahang lancip itu dengan keras.

"KAU! MEMBUAT KAMI MEMAKAN DAGING TEMAN SENDIRI! SHIT!" teriak Hoseok tepat di depan muka Taehyung yang sekarang hanya tersenyum tidak berdosa.

"Hampir… kalian tidak memakannya, hanya mencicipi sebatas mulut saja." Jawab Taehyung dengan santai dan langsung dihadiahi satu tendangan dari Hoseok tepat diperutnya. Membuat sofa serta tubuh Taehyung hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"JANGAN DATANG!" teriak Taehyung secara tiba-tiba dan berusaha berjalan mendekat kearah Jungkook. Hoseok yang masih bingung dan Jungkook yang shock gara-gara teriakan Taehyung hanya bisa berdiri mematung saat Taehyung menarik kaus Jungkook.

Membuat Taehyung secara langsung berbicara dengan polisi diluar sana melalui kamera kecil yang ada di baju Jungkook.

"Jangan datang! Aku tau kalian bisa mendengarku. Tapi kuminta jangan datang sekarang! Apa yang kalian inginkan?! Pengakuanku bukan? Jika kalian butuh itu, maka ikutin permainanku!" kata Taehyung tepat didepan kamera.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook mendapat sebuah sms, dengan cepat dia membuka pesan tersebut dari ponselnya.

_**From : detektif**_

_**Ikutin saja permainannya, kita butuh pengakuannya.**_

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, bagaimanapun juga pengakuan dari Taehyung telah membunuh semua orang adalah yang terpenting. Karena jika Taehyung langsung ditangkap, maka dia mendapat hak Miranda. Yaitu hak untuk tetap diam, mengingatkan bahwa kata-kata apapun bisa digunakan terhadap diri tersangka, hak untuk nasihat dan terkait peringatan bahwa untuk pengacara, bagi yang tidak mampu membayar akan dapat disediakan pengacara.

Jika sudah begitu, maka Taehyung akan lebih mudah lolos dari hukuman penjara mengingat tidak ada bukti yang kuat dan liciknya otak Taehyung. Tapi, jika Taehyung mengaku terlebih dahulu maka ceritanya akan berbeda. Taehyung akan lebih mudah diberikan hukuman dengan alasan pengakuan diri.

Taehyung langsung menyeringai melihat anggukan kecil dari Jungkook. Dia mundur lima langkah dengan agak sedikit susah, sepertinya tendangan dan pukulan Hoseok sangat berpengaruh bagi badan kurus Taehyung.

"_Ruangan yang penuh dengan alat berbahaya, mengerikan dan mencekam. Oh, berapa banyak makhluk hidup yang mati disitu? Dimana mayatnya disimpan? Dimana mayatnya disimpan?"_

Taehyung mulai bernyanyi dengan tatapan mengerikan, suaranya yang berat dan serak itu menambah kesan mengerikan dalam lagu tersebut.

"_Di batu bata berbalut putih… tengoklah, tengoklah, sebuah saklar tersembunyi. Menuju ke perapian yang terbuka, dibawah tanah dalamnya. Oh~~ tidak jauh… sebuah besi menjulang yang sangat tinggi…"_

Dia menarik napas sebentar dan menatap kearah Hoseok yang masih diatas meja dan Jungkook yang terbengong secara bergantian.

"_Masuklah… sebuah kubus yang sangat dingin, gunakan jaket dan pelindung telingamu. Masuklah… sebuah kubus yang sangat dingin, penyimpan semua boneka yang ada. Dan sebuah cincin perak…"_

Nyanyiannya terhenti, dia tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menuju meja yang sudah berantakan. Dia mengambil 2 jam weker tadi dan membetulkan letaknya dengan benar. Kedua jam weker tersebut menunjukkan pukul 03.15 sore.

"Aku beri kalian waktu 25 menit. Hingga jam weker ini menunjukkan pukul 03.40 sore. Gunakan otak kalian untuk mencari cincin perak Hoseok hyung. Jika berhasil, aku akan mengaku… jika tidak…" dia hanya memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Sangat mengerikan.

"Sungoh akan membunuh kalian…" katanya lagi dengan tatapan mata yang tidak wajar, seakan haus darah manusia.

"Game start!" katanya dengan wajah riang sambil menatap Jungkook dan Hoseok yang berpencar ke segala arah mencari cincin perak Hoseok.

.

.

.

Hoseok panik, Jungkook lebih panik. Hoseok berkeringat, Jungkook sudah mandi keringat. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir tenang karena sangking paniknya. Bahkan Hoseok sudah beberapa kali tersandung dan terjatuh saat mengitari rumah layaknya istana ini. Hasil yang mereka dapatkan? Nihil.

10 menit berlalu dengan sia-sia, akhirnya Hoseok dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri sambil memecahkan_ clue _yang diberikan Taehyung. Mereka berdua duduk diatas meja bundar yang terletak disalah satu ruangan dipenui buku. Sepertinya itu perpustakaan mini milik keluarga Taehyung.

"Pertama, ruangan apa yang suka dijadikan tempat membunuh manusia?" gumam Hoseok kecil dan melihat kearah Jungkook.

"Tapi hyung, dia bilang makhluk hidup… belum tentu manusia kan?" Balas Jungkook balik, sedangkan tangannya sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Balas-balasan sms sama sang detektif diujung sana, tidak mungkin kan Hoseok dan Jungkook berdua saja yang memecahkan teka-teki itu? Mereka tidak sepintar Namjoon. Mereka butuh bantuan.

"Dimana yah kira-kira?" gumam Hoseok sendiri sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Penjara?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kamar mandi?"

"Ruang tamu?"

"Perpustakaan?"

"Kursi listrik?" gumam Hoseok yang makin lama makin ngawur. Membuat Jungkook hanya bisa mengabaikan hyung satu itu.

"Dapur?" celetuk Hoseok sekali lagi tapi mampu membuat Jungkook berteriak kegirangan.

"Hyung pintar! Di dapur!" seru Jungkook dan langsung keluar dari perpustakaan mini itu. "Hell! Dimana kita bisa menemukan dapur?!" Teriak Jungkook frustasi. Padahal rumah Taehyung tidak sebesar itu, sangat mudah mencari dapur.

"Ikuti aku! Lagian kenapa dapur?" tanya Hoseok berlari cepat. Yah, dia sudah mengitari rumah ini beberapa kali. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang fokus disatu tempat dan mencari-cari serta mencoba seluruh saklar diruangan yang ia injak.

"Makhluk hidup hyung! Ayam hidup kalau mau dimasak harus dibunuh kan? Masak bunuh ayam di kamar? Jelas gak mungkin! Pasti di dapur!" teriak Jeon Jungkook sambil membuka pintu yang menuju dapur.

Dan saat itu juga mereka melongo, dapur itu seperti dapur hotel bintang lima. Besar dan megah, tapi tampak tidak terawat serta berdebu. Waktu terus berjalan, sekarang sudah tinggal 10 menit lagi. Dan mereka masih mencoba semua saklar yang ada. Hasilnya? Nihil.

"8 menit waktu tersisa." Kata seseorang dari arah pintu, suaranya berat dan menggema di seluruh dapur. Membuat Hoseok dan Jungkook bergidik ngeri. Mereka semakin panik dan ketakutan, apa yang bisa orang panic pikirkan? Tidak ada, itu jawabannya.

"5 menit lagi…" sekali lagi suara itu menggema dan membuat Hoseok serta Jungkook semakin cepat mencari, mengecek seluruh sudut dapur. Takut ada yang terlewatkan, tapi tetap saja saklar tersembunyi itu tidak dapat ditemukan.

"2 menit…" mendengar itu Hoseok berhenti mencari dan hanya memandang Taehyung dengan muka marah. Hoseok yang terdiam membuat Jungkook juga ikutan diam dan melihat kearah Taehyung. Mereka menyerah, itu intinya.

"1 menit..." Taehyung tersenyum licik sambil memandang rendah mereka berdua. Dia meletakkan dua jam weker yang selalu ia jaga itu diatas kulkas.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5," dia menghentikan senyumannya dan mulai menatap Jungkook serta Hoseok denga tajam.

"4, 3, 2, 1…" lanjutnya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kalian gagal, Sungoh… bunuh mereka." Katanya pelan.

Dan saat itu Taehyung langsung berubah. Tatapannya penuh dengan hasrat membunuh, dalam hitungan detik Taehyung langsung melempar pisau daging tepat kearah Hoseok. Hoseok langsung refleks menghindar dan membuat pisau daging itu menancap di meja dapur.

Seringai dari muka Taehyung dan matanya yang haus darah membuat Jungkook terdiam kaku. Mengerikan, sangat mengerikan.

Taehyung berlari cepat menuju Hoseok yang masih terpaku. Dengan mudah Taehyung menendang kepala Hoseok hingga Hoseok terpental kebelakang dan jatuh diatas meja dibelakangnya. Mata Hoseok menangkap pisau daging yang tertancap tadi di meja dan mengambilnya lalu melemparkan pisau itu kearah Taehyung.

Taehyung mengelak, dia tersenyum dengan mengerikan.

"_Suatu malam… seorang pemuda duduk…" _nyanyiannya mulai terdengar dari mulut kecil Taehyung. Taehyung bergerak cepat dan melayangkan pukulannya kearah Hoseok, Hoseok menghindar dan pukulan Taehyung mendarat di meja kayu.

"_Apa yang bagus darinya? Kukira itu tangannya…" _lanjutnya lagi tanpa sadar mendapat tendangan di pinggang kirinya oleh kaki Jungkook. Dia terjatuh ke lantai lalu bangkit kembali dan langsung memeluk Jungkook dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Mengunci pergerakan Jungkook dan memukul rahang Jungkook dengan keras.

"_Dia mengira aku Taehyung, dengan bodohnya mengikuti…" _nada mulai terdengar di mulutnya, Hoseok yang menyadari sesuatu langsung menendang kepala Taehyung membuat Taehyung langsung terjatuh kelantai. Hoseok memegang kerah Taehyung dan memakinya dengan teriakan.

"KAU! DIMANA TUBUH JIMIN?!" teriak Hoseok tepat ditelinga Taehyung.

"_Dia langsung mendekatiku sambil terus memanggil nama Taehyung… Taehyung… Taehyung… saat dia dekat aku membuat dia pingsan dengan mudah." _Nyanyinya sekali lagi dengan muka babak belur dan masih tersenyum senang.

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata keluar dari mata Hoseok. Dia menangis mendengar nyanyian Taehyung. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa terduduk lemah setelah dipukul berkali-kali oleh Taehyung.

JLEB!

Suara tusukan terdengar, mata Jungkook melebar. Saat melihat pisau kecil masuk kedalam tubuh hyungnya itu. Hoseok terkejut saat merasakan perutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dan saat itu juga Hoseok terjatuh disamping Taehyung, sambil memegang perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Taehyung yang memegang pisau penuh darah itu berjalan menuju Jungkook, lalu mulai bernyanyi. _"Aku melaksanakan perintah Taehyung… membunuh semua orang yang ingin dia bunuh… bukankah aku teman yang baik? Ohh… bukan kah aku teman yang baik?" _

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan mengerikan. _"Sekarang dia menyuruhku untuk membunuh kalian…" _katanya pelan dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dia mengayunkan tangannya tepat diatas kepala Jungkook.

KRIINGG KRINGG KRINGG!

Jam weker pertama berbunyi. Taehyung berhenti tepat saat pisau kecil itu hampir menyentuh kepala Jungkook. Suara kebisingan mulai terdengar, sedangkan Taehyung hanya berjalan mundur lalu melempar pisau penuh darah itu sembarangan.

"Taehyung, aku mengaku…" ucapnya kepada diri sendiri. Jungkook yang awalnya shock dengan apa yang terjadi makin kebingungan melihat tingak psychopath didepannya.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook pelan dan Hoseok bergantian. "Tidak apa Sungoh… ini hanyalah permainan…" katanya dengan tersenyum mengerikan. Lama-lama senyumnya menjadi tawa, dia mulai mengangkat tangannya diatas kepala seperti siap untuk ditangkap.

Tidak sampai sedetik, polisi muncul dan menyerbunya. Kaki Taehyung ditendang pelan agar dia terduduk dan tanggannya langsung diborgol. Taehyung diborgol tepat didepan Jungkook yang masih shock dengan keadaan. Beberapa polisi menghampiri Hoseok dan melakukan pertolongan pertama.

"3.50 polisi datang…" gumam Taehyung kecil sambil menatap Jungkook yang sekarang hanya bisa terdiam. Dia menatap mata Jungkook dengan lama, mulutnya seakan menghitung waktu yang sudah lewat. Beberapa polisi menghampiri Jungkook dan bertanya sesuatu. Jungkook tidak terlalu mendengar, pandangan matanya terkunci oleh kedua mata Taehyung.

"4.00 sebuah telepon berdering…"

Bertepatan dengan itu, jam weker kedua berbunyi. Begitu juga dengan ponsel Jungkook yang agak sedikit retak karena perkelahian tadi. Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"Ini hanyalah permainan kecil Jungkook-ah…" katanya sekali lagi sebelum diangkat secara paksa oleh polisi. Jungkook dengan tangan bergetar mengangkat panggilan dari Yoongi hyung.

"_Dengarkan aku Jungkook! Taehyung sakit jiwa, dia seorang psychopath gila yang mempunyai teman khayalan bernama Sungoh. Dia cerdas… apa kalian berhasil mengalahkannya? Kurasa dia tidak bisa dikalahkan…" _jelas Yoongi secara padat dan jelas tapi mampu membuat Jungkook mengerti akan keadaan.

"Tidak… hyung…"

'_**iya… hyung…'**_

"Kita menang…"

'_**kita kalah…'**_

.

.

.

_HOSEOK P.O.V_

**Seminggu kemudian **

Aku menatap mereka dengan muka datar. Sedangkan Jungkook dan Yoongi hanya bisa melihatku dengan muka kasihan. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu… aku tidak mati." kataku sambil sedikit meringis karena rasa sakit yang kurasakan diperutku.

"Kukira kau bakal mati... walaupun aku agak sedikit senang kau mati. setidaknya tidak ada yang bising-bising lagi." Balas Yoongi hyung dengan ketus. Cih, aku tau dia sangat mengkhawatirkan diriku saat aku koma beberapa hari ini.

Mungkin aku mempunyai 9 nyawa kali yah? Dalam kurun waktu dekat aku sudah koma 2 kali, gak mati. Memang kalau orang humoris itu hidupnya lebih lama dari yang lain.

Jungkook menghidupkan televisi dan Yoongi membantuku untuk duduk bersandar di ranjang rumah sakit ini. Hah, bahkan aku merindukan bau rumahku sendiri. Sudah beberapa bulan aku mencium bau rumah sakit. itu menyebalkan!

'_Kim Taehyung, Seorang mantan anggota boyband dari grup ternama BTS. Dinyatakan masih hidup dan harus menjalani hukuman mati setelah melakukan pembunuhan sadis terhadap rekannya sendiri. Hukuman mati akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi—"_

Televise yang menyiarkan berita tentang Taehyung langsung dimatikan oleh Yoongi hyung. "Apa, yang kita lakukan sekarang?" gumamnya lemah sambil tetap melihat televise yang sudah gelap itu.

"Aku berhenti…" sahut Jungkook pelan. "Lulus sekolah nanti, aku berhenti dari dunia musik… lalu masuk ke kuliah khusus kepolisian. Aku ingin menjadi detektif, entahlah… semenjak kejadian itu aku merasa kalah telak sama Taehyung. Aku merasa bodoh…" gumamnya pelan dan menghela napas panjang.

"Aku juga…" sahutku tertunduk lemah, sedangkan Yoongi hyung hanya bingung menatap kami.

"Kalau aku, mungkin akan terus berkarya? Jadi solo rapper juga tidak buruk." Kata Yoongi pelan sambil menatap kearahku. Seakan bertanya apa yang kulakukan setelah ini.

"Aku? Mungkin membeli rumah kecil? Di sekitaran Gwangju? Setidaknya aku mau berhenti sebentar dan beristirahat selama 1 atau 2 tahun." Jawabku sambil menggoyangkan kepala kecil, seakan sudah memikirkan secara masak rencanaku ini.

"Setidaknya kita masih bisa bertemu…" gumamku kecil dan dijawab dengan keheningan ruangan berbau obat ini.

.

.

.

**7 bulan kemudian.**

Aku berjalan pelan disekitaran taman kota, sambil sedikit tersenyum pelan kearah orang-orang yang masih mengenalku. Mantan selebriti di kota yang biasa disebut Korea Selatan ini. Sudah hampir dua jam aku hanya mengelilingi kota yang kucintai ini, Gwangju.

Salju sudah mulai turun secara perlahan, aku merapatkan jaket yang kukenakan. Berpikiran untuk pulang dan melanjutkan menulis, yah menulis. Aku mencoba menulis kejadian nyata ini menjadi sebuah novel, setidaknya aku ingin membuat kejadian ini tidak akan terlupakan di pikiran masyarakat. Bahwa seorang teman bisa saja membunuh temannya sendiri.

Aku berjalan sambil melamun, hingga tanpa sadar tubuhku menabrak seseorang. Aku tersadar dan hanya membungkukkan badan minta maaf, sedangkan orang yang kutabrak tadi hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memegang topinya. Seakan-akan menutupi mukanya, lalu dia berjalan pergi.

Aku terdiam.

Tingginya, dan bibirnya yang dapat kulihat walau hanya sekilas, serta jaket yang ia kenakan, mengingatkan aku kepada seseorang.

Kim Taehyung…

Ingatanku mulai melayang disaat aku terbangun dari koma karena tusukan Taehyung, disana kami hanya memikirkan apa yang akan kami lakukan. Dan semua terjadi, Jungkook sedang dalam proses belajarnya untuk menjadi polisi. Sedangkan Yoongi namanya makin naik daun tiap hari. Ingatan terakhir berhenti disaat lima hari setelahnya, waktu itu aku sedang mengepakkan barang siap untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

Pada waktu itu aku mengepak barang-barangku dengan agak susah, dibantu dengan Yoongi hyung dan Jungkook. Aku hanya berpikir keluar dari rumah obat yang telah lama kutinggalin itu. Pada waktu itu, Yoongi hyung yang biasanya tidak terlalu suka menonton televise, tiba-tiba menghidupkan benda kotak itu yang langsung menampilkan sebuah berita. Membuat kami berhenti bernapas dan bekerja.

'_Kim Taehyung, dinyatakan menghilang waktu dia dipindahkan ke penjara lain karena sebentar lagi dia akan melaksanakan hukuman mati. Bis yang membawanya ditemukan meledak disekitaran wilayah X, sedangkan hanya ditemukan 5 jenazah yang berubah menjadi abu. Kelima jenazah tersebut dinyatakan adalah seorang polisi yang bertugas menjaga Kim Taehyung atau dikenal dengan sebutan V—"_

Setelah mendapat berita itu, kami semua terdiam. Hanya terdiam, berdoa supaya kami tidak lagi berurusan dengan Kim Taehyung.

Lama setelahnya, polisi berusaha mati-matian mencari Taehyung yang hilang tanpa jejak hingga kini. Dan kami mulai menjalani kehidupan dengan normal, walau terkadang merasakan takut akan dibunuh. Tapi sampai sekarang Kim Taehyung sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Membuat kami bisa bernapas lega dan berpikir permainannya telah berakhir.

Aku berhenti di depan pintu rumahku dan membuka pintunya, melepaskan sepatu dan melepaskan jaket yang kupasang. Mendekat kearah perapian dan menyalakannya, sekali lagi suara Taehyung bermain dikepalaku. Setiap aku melihat perapian, aku selalu mengingat nyanyiannya yang penuh dengan teka-teki itu.

Aku menghela napas pelan dan membuka laptop lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang dekat dengan perapian. Aku mulai menuliskan kisah nyata yang kami alami dengan perlahan, hingga aktivitasku terganggu saat ada telepon masuk. Aku meletakkan laptopku yang masih menyala di meja lalu mendekatkan ponsel ketelingaku.

"_HYUNG! BUKA TV SEKARANG! YOONGI HYUNG MENGHILANG!" _ teriak yang disana, aku yakin ini suara Jungkook.

Seperti menangkap sinyal, aku langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu dan menghidupkan televise. Disaat itu juga aku langsung terdiam.

'_**Seorang rapper sekaligus penulis lagu dinyatakn menghilang sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Min Yoongi yang menghilang tanpa jejak disangka telah dicuri dan dibunuh oleh Kim Taehyung yang melarikan diri 7 bulan lalu—'**_

Aku mematikan televise dan terdiam tidak percaya.

"_Belum selesai hyu—permainannya belum selesai…" _kata Jungkook yang membuatku langsung bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju perapian. Aku mengambil laptopku seakan ingin mengetikkan sesuatu.

Disaat itu aku terdiam, laptopku hitam. Mati lebih tepatnya, aku tidak mengingat aku telah mematikan laptop.

"_Hyung! Aku teringat sesuatu… cincin perak hyung belum kita temukan waktu itu hyung. Kalau gitu selanjutnya yan—" _

Yang mati adalah aku…

"_HYUNG! KELUAR DARI RUMAH SEKARANG JUGA!" _teriak Jungkook dari jauh sana.

Terlambat…

Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan ponselku kelantai saat melihat sebuah pantulan bayangan dari layar laptopku yang gelap.

"Halo… Hoseok hyung." Katanya sambil menyengir lebar. "Permainan belum selesai…." Tawanya sambil mengangkat sebilah pisau dari tangan kanannya yang masih utuh.

SHIT!

.

.

.

**(Flashback)**

_AUTHOR P.O.V_

_Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam memasuki mobilnya dengan lelah. Dia mulai mengedarai mobilnya melaju dimalam hari dikota Seoul. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, mobilnya mulai keluar jalur dari yang bias anya._

_Mobilnya menuju kejalanan yang sangat amat sepi, terus melaju hingga sampai kedalam sebuah hutan dimalam hari. Tiba-tiba…_

_BRAKK!_

_Mobil itu menabrak sebuah pohon dan mengeluarkan sedikit asap. Terdengar suara teriakan didalam mobil tersebut. Suara teriakan meminta tolong, tapi tidak ada orang didalam hutan._

_Di dalam mobil pria itu mencekik dirinya sendiri sambil meronta-ronta. Seakan-akan ada yang mencekiknya dan membisikkan kata-kata mengerikan pada dirinya. Tapi tidak, dia hanya berkelahi dengan dirinya sendiri._

_Dia mengambil sebilah pisau yang biasa digunakan untuk memotong daging itu. Dengan santai dia memotong pergelangan tangan kirinya sendiri. Setelah itu dia berteriak menyuruh seseorang berhenti._

_Tapi siapa yang dia suruh? Hanya ada dirinya dan mobil yang mau meledak itu di dalam hutan. Dia sendirian…_

_Setelah itu dia menarik tubuhnya sendiri keluar dan menyeret tubuhnya sendiri di jalanan yang penuh dengan bebatuan. Dia menangis meraung-raung minta tolong diselamatkan, tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Diselamatkan dari siapa? Tidak ada yang menyiksanya… dirinya sendirilah yang menyiksa tubuhnya sendiri…_

_Setelah itu dia menyeret tubuhnya sendiri agak jauh, dia terbaring di hutan sambil memandangi gelapnya malam. Dia mulai menangis dan mengangkat pisau yang sudah berdarah dengan tangan kanannya sendiri. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menusukkan pisau ditangannya keperutnya sendiri._

_Dan, pisau itu berhenti tepat diatas perutnya. Setelah itu dia buang pisau itu dan tangisan serta isakan ketakutan hilang begitu saja dari mukanya. Perlahan dia mulai tersenyum, senyuman berubah menjadi cekikikan, lalu berubah menjadi tawa yang menggelegar._

"_Oh~~ apa yang bagus darimu?" nyanyiannya mengakhiri tawanya. Setelah itu suara ledakan mobil mulai terdengar. Dia bangkit dan merobek sebagian bajunya lalu mengikatnya di tangan kirinya supaya menghentikan pendarahan._

"_Mari kita lakukan permainan ini… sungoh-ahh.." katanya kepada dirinya sendiri._

**(flashback end)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seseorang berjalan perlahan memasuki rumah yang sudah terlupakan itu. Hari sudah malam, semua tetangganya sudah pada tidur sehingga tidak memperhatikan ada namja yang memasuki rumah megah layaknya istana yang sudah dikosongin beberapa bulan lalu.

Namja itu membawa sebuah kantung mayat dengan susah payah, dia berjalan membuka pintu rumah yang sudah lapuk lalu menutupnya dan menguncinya.

_**Ruangan yang penuh dengan alat berbahaya, mengerikan dan mencekam. Oh, berapa banyak makhluk hidup yang mati disitu? Dimana mayatnya disimpan? Dimana mayatnya disimpan?**_

Dia berjalan santai sambil menyeret kantung mayat itu menuju sebuah dapur yang masih berantakan persis seperti 7 bulan yang lalu. Bahkan jam weker yang ia letak diatas kulkas masih ada dan tidak bergeser sesenti pun.

Polisi yang tidak menemukan bukti apapun dirumah ini, akhirnya meninggalkan rumah ini begitu saja dan diserahkan ke orang tuanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Daehyun yang sudah menetap di Amerika hanya bisa membiarkan rumah itu tanpa terawat. Pulang kembali kerumah itu hanya membuka luka lama dari kedua orang tua itu.

_**Di batu bata berbalut putih… tengoklah, tengoklah, sebuah saklar tersembunyi. Menuju ke perapian yang terbuka, dibawah tanah dalamnya. Oh~~ tidak jauh… sebuah besi menjulang yang sangat tinggi…**_

Namja tadi berjalan kesudut ruangan dan dengan santai dia menekan meraba-raba dinding yang ada disudut ruangan. Setelah tangannya menyentuh sesuatu, dia tersenyum pelan. Dia mencongkel dinding tersebut dan keluarlah batu bata kecil berbentuk segi empat. Didalamnya ada sebuah saklar berwarna putih.

Dia menekan saklar tersebut, dan secara tiba-tiba perapian yang memang sengaja diletakkan dekat dapur itu berbunyi. Dia pun menutup kembali saklar tadi dengan batu bata lalu berjalan pelan menuju perapian kecil. Dia menyingkirkan kayu bakar diatas perapian tersebut lalu memasuki perapian itu sambil menyeret kantung mayat.

Ternyata ada sebuah lubang besar yang terbuka lebar di perapian itu. Lubang tersebut menunjukkan sebuah tangga-tangga dari kayu yang menuju ruang bawah tanah. Namja tadi berjalan menurui tangga dengan pelan sambil menggendong kantung mayat. Hingga sampailah dia di sebuah pintu besi dengan aura dingin disekitarnya.

Ruangan dengan pintu besi itu ditemukan pada saat dia bermain dengan pembantunya, waktu itu dirinya begitu muda dan langsung berteriak kaget karena menemukan ruangan rahasia dirumahnya. Orang tuanya pun sepakat mengubah ruang bawah tanah yang unik ini menjadi sebuah ruangan yang sangat dingin untuk menyimpan daging supaya tidak busuk.

Atau biasa kita sebut ruangan penyimpanan daging. Dan… saat rumah ini ditinggalkan, ruangan satu ini agak berubah menjadi ruangan penyimpanan boneka (?)

Namja tadi membuka ruangan tersebut dengan agak susah, barulah rasa dingin langsung menyentuh kulitnya. Anehnya dia tidak kedinginan, dia hanya tersenyum melihat dua buah boneka karyanya sendiri.

"Chanyeol…" katanya pelan sambil menyentuh boneka pertamanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Dan… bonekaku yang paling sempurna." Katanya sambil melihat kearah boneka yang sangat mengerikan. Boneka dengan kepala Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Bahkan boneka itu tidak bisa disebut dengan sebutan 'boneka'.

Jahitan disekitar leher serta kedua lengan dan kedua kaki boneka tersebut membuat namja tadi tersenyum lembut. "Kurasa, aku sudah semakin mahir menjahit…" katanya pelan lalu menghampiri kantung mayat tadi.

"Kalian mendapat teman baru…" katanya pelan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tubuh yang sudah pucat itu dari kantung. Tampak adanya bekas tusukan-tusukan diseluruh tubuh manusia malang itu, tapi bekas tersebut tampak sudah dibersihkan dan dijahit oleh namja bersurai hitam ini.

Dia memasangkan sesuatu ke jari manusia tadi dan membaringkan 'boneka ke-3' nya disamping boneka keduanya. "Sudah kukembalikan yah, cincinmu Jung Hoseok…" katanya sambil tersenyum senang.

Dia menatap ketiga bonekanya, "Aku merasa kurang… kalian sempurna, tapi tidak cukup sempurna untuk ditunjukkan ke eomma." Dia melihat boneka-bonekanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Akh! Iya! Setiap boneka harus ada pasangan… iya gak?" katanya pelan. "Terkhususnya kamu boneka keduaku… kamu paling sempurna diantara yang lain, aku harus mencari wanita yang sempurna mendampingimu." Katanya pelan dan tersenyum senang.

"Pertama-tama mari kita buat alur cerita game ini…" gumamnya sambi melangkah keluar ruangan.

"_Kedua, mari kita aja teman lama ikut bermain…" _ katanya sambil tertawa pelan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

**6 tahun kemudian.**

"Inspektur Jungkook!" teriak seorang wanita muda sambil membanting pintu kerja Jungkook yang sedang mengurusi arsip-arsip kepolisian.

"Dia kembali!" kata wanita itu membuat Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat. Dengan cepat Jungkook mengikuti wanita tadi yang sudah berlari menuju mobil polisi. Sirene mobil dihidupkan, Jungkook melaju di tengah keramaian jalan Seoul.

"Entah mengapa dia menghidupkan ponsel setelah sekian lama, dengan begitu dia langsung bisa dilacak. Aku tidak tau ponselnya sudah berganti pemilik, tapi apa salahnya kita mengejarnya sekarang?" jelas wanita muda disamping Jungkook. Serta ada salah satu detektif yang duduk di jok belakang bertugas menunjukkan arah kemana mereka akan tuju.

Akhirnya mereka sampai, di tepi sungai yang berada dibawah jembatan. Setengah dari warna sungai itu sudah berwarna merah, karena ada mayat wanita muda tanpa kedua lengan ditepi sungai tersebut.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum miris, sudah lama dia menunggu orang itu kembali. Dan sekarang orang itu kembali lalu memberikannya hadiah seperti ini?

Jungkook menyadari ada sebuah ponsel tipis di kantung celana mayat wanita ini, dia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan dia menekan tombol 'on'.

Setelah itu dia tersenyum tipis, itu ponsel milik orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Jungkook mulai menyengir lebar, kasus yang ia tangani kali ini mungkin akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya.

Jungkook makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya setelah melihat wallpaper dari ponsel pintar itu. Dia mulai membuang ludah kesal, kali ini… Taehyung akan mati ditangannya! Teriaknya dalam hati sambil tetap melihat wallpaper di ponsel tersebut.

_**GAME START.**_

_**WANNA PLAY? JEON JUNGKOOK.**_

.

.

.

'**A Doll' by Park In Jung**

**END **

**Love and Peace :3**

**(pembahasan di chap selanjutnya)**

**BHDsign**


	14. Chapter 14

**PEMBAHASAN MENGENAI FF A DOLL **

**(WAJIB dibaca, bagi yang meminta SEQUEL. Disini akan dijelaskan ^.^)**

**Mari kita mulai dengan KESALAHAN yang ada di ff ini :**

Awal mula cerita ini gara-gara ide iseng saja. Aku tidak memikirkan hingga sejauh ini dan teka-teki nya bakal serumit ini. Karena itu di ff ini ada berbagai macam kesalahan yang akan kusebutkan, karena jujur saja ini ff tidak aku pikirkan secara matang-matang dan main aku publish aja. Menengok chap pertama mendapat respon bagus, yah akhirnya aku lanjutkan sampai sejauh ini.

**Pertama, **yaitu kesalahan di video terakhir Taehyung. disana aku tidak menyebutkan tentang barang yang ditukar maka pemiliknya harus melupakan. Alhasil aku harus membuat penjelasn itu dari sudut pandang Hoseok. Ribet sumpah, aku gak ngira bakal seribet ini demi nuntasin teka-teki.

**Kedua, **inilah yang membuat adanya kesalahan di video terakhir Taehyung. mulanya aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya membuat situasi dimana jimin 'sendirian' akhirnya aku membuat Hoseok yang mencari cincinnya yang ilang (dimana ide ini muncul begitu saja) dan Jimin dicuri sama Taehyung. akhrinya… ide gila muncul lagi.

Yaitu cincinnya Hoseok ada di tangan Taehyung, dan saat itu aku main publish, baru kepikiran bagaimana bisa cincinnya Hoseok itu ada di tangan Taehyung? akhirnya terciptalah kesalahan yang amat besar. Akhirnya aku merubah dan member sedikit sentuhan greget di chapter selanjutnya, dengan menambahkan clue kalau barangnya yang ditukar pemiliknya mesti lupa. Kalau tidak mati.

**Ketiga, **yaitu adalah masalah waktu amerika dan korea… aku hanya main sembarang menebak, akhirnya terjadi sebuah waktu yang tidak masuk akal. Di korea sore Amerikanya pagi, ntah bener ntah tidak. Tapi ya sudahlah, kalian nikmati saja cerita ini.

**Keempat, **jangan tanyakan kenapa Tae jadi KANIBAL! Sumpah itu ide muncul gitu aja sehingga aku kepikiran membuat kalian semua akan makin bersemangat membaca cerita ini. Aku aja sempat ngakak-ngakak saat menuliskan bagian terakhir chap 12 itu. Pasti banyak yang tertipu… hehehehe….

**Selanjutnya pembahasan tentang lagu-lagu dan naga ^.^**

Lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan Taehyung itu hanya pemikiranku saja. Aku tidak tau nadanya seperti apa, sehingga aku menemukan sebuah lagu BTS yang terbaru! Yaitu **HOUSE OF CARDS**. Lagunya sangat keren dan aku suka lagu yang seperti itu, menurutku lagu-lagu mengerikan yang dinyanyikan Taehyung dalam ff ini akan cocok jika memakai nada House Of Cards.

Dan Naga… nah, kawan kita **nadhira-minchanee **bertanya tentang naga. Mungkin masih ada yang belum mengerti selain nadhira sendiri. So, mari kujelaskan… naga itu kita ibaratkan malaikat dan iblis. Di titik tertentu, terkadang manusia dihadapi masalah yang membuat dia harus memilih. Menyelesaikan masalah dengan bisikan setan atau bisikan malaikat? Pada saat itu, terkadang malaikat dan iblis seperti 'berkelahi' dipikiran kita. Nah, apa yang dimaksud dengan _'naga yang kau beri makan'_? itu maksudnya adalah _'bisikan mana yang kau dengar'. _

Intinya, kedua naga akan terus berkelahi jika kau memberikan mereka berdua makanan **(kau akan terus bimbang memilih jalan mana yang kau ambil, jalan malaikat atau setan?) **tapi jika kau memberikan satu naga makan, berarti kau telah memilih membiarkan naga itu menguasai dirimu dan membiarkan naga yang lain mati **(jika kau memilih malaikat, maka kau akan mengikuti malaikat kemanapun kau pergi, dan meninggalkan si setan sendirian)**

Kira-kira seperti itu penjelasannya, kalau masih gak ngerti coba tabokin kepalanya ke dinding. Mana tau langsung ngerti. Hehehehe, cande…

**PESAN DAN KESAN UNTUK SEMUA PEMBACA :**

**Pertama**, aku bener-bener mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK bagi partisipasi kalian dalam membaca dan mendukungku membuat ff A Doll ini. Banyak kekurangan disini, seperti tata bahasa dan susunan cerita yang masih berantakan. Maklum, masih baru dalam hal tulis menulis. Makanya aku butuh dukungan kalian semua.

**Kedua, **JANGAN BERHENTI BERKARYA, bagi para author yang membaca ff ini. Jujur saja aku selalu membaca kisah-kisah yang kalian buat semuanya (maafkan diriku yang jadi silent reader). Terkadang aku selalu iseng melihat-lihat cerita kalian hingga jam 2 malam baru tertidur. Sungguh cerita kalian semua bagus-bagus. Makanya aku suruh jangan berhenti berkarya…

**Ketiga, **special thanks yang selalu mereview ceritaku. Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya satu-satu karena terlalu banyak. Percayalah, review kalian semua itu mampu membuat aku senyum-senyum sendiri saat pelajaran di sekolah sedang berlanjut. SENANG? SO PASTI! Siapa sih yang tidak senang mendapat dukungan dari kalian? Makanya itu aku sangat berterima kasih untuk kalian semua yang selalu menyemangatiku dan mengikuti ff ini dari awal. Sungguh aku tersentuh dengan kebaikan kalian. LOVE YOU ALL!

**SEQUEL?**

Mari kita tengok yang paling atas lagi… yap, ini ff sama sekali tidak ada rencana menjadi sejauh ini. Bagaimana ceritanya tentang Sequel? Mungkin akan kupikirkan, tapi mungkin nanti… disaat aku kepikiran… tapi sekarang otakku lagi blank… bingung mau buat sequel apa kagak…

**PENGUMUMAN. PENGUMUMANNNNN**

Jadi, aku akan buat ff yang berjudul _'sad story of life' _hanya saja belum menentukan pairingnya. Maka tinggalkan lah jejak kalian sambil memilih pairingnya… terserah kalian mau pair apa di BTS. Yang terbanyak itu yang akan jadi pair di ff ku selanjut.

Lalu, bagi kalian yang mungkin bakal rindu sama ff A Doll… kalian bisa baca ulang atau baca ff ku yang lain. Kayak Rain Of Darkness misalnya? Ceritanya bagus sungguh, atau Weird Husband? Cerita santai yang enak dibaca di sore hari.

Dan TERAKHIR (serius terakhir) follow my ig! Akun meme garing dari seorang Jungie. Namanya **wifeau_bangtan.**

**So, do you mind review in the last chapter?**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! SARANGHAE MY READERSSSSSSSS**

**Love and peace :3**


End file.
